Hope's Light
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: As the daughter of the Hybrid, Hope Mikaelson realizes that the only one who can bring light back into her father's life is the one who doesn't want anything to do with him or her. Can she change Caroline's mind and have the happy ending she desperately wants them to have? Rated T for now. May change later on.
1. Dream and Introduction

**I know. I have other stories that need to be published, but this story would not leave me alone. I don't know why it came to me, but it did, and now I wish to share it with you.**

**I know a lot of you don't like The Originals, and quite frankly, it has lost it's appeal to me as well, and I assure you this story will not reflect on the show, with the exception of the obvious: Hope is the daughter of Klaus and Hayley. Although, as you will see, Hayley is the not the same as on the show.**

**THERE IS HAYLEY BASHING IN THIS STORY! KEEP THAT IN MIND!**

**Please remember to review at the end! But be kind!**

* * *

><p>It was the same woman. The exact same woman in her dreams. No matter how many times she tried to ignore it, it was the same woman.<p>

Curly, blonde hair, blue green eyes, smooth complexion, slightly crooked teeth, but something always stood out. A light. A bright light seemed to encompass her soul, and sung to her.

She didn't know why, but when she awoke in the middle of the night, she drew the woman. She drew her until the face became that which she saw.

She leaned back against the head board of her bed, and sighed as she looked down at the image she had just drawn, and tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you?" She asked, quietly, dropping the drawing in her lap. She brushed her right hand with the small charcoal piece into her hair, and frowned when the charcoal scrapped the side of her face. She climbed out of bed, and tiptoed to her bathroom just outside her bedroom, and turned the light on after she closed the door.

She turned on the water, and slowly began to wipe the mark off her face.

_Mystic Falls_

She straightened, and lifted her head to the mirror to look into her reflection.

_Go to Mystic Falls, and you will have the answer you seek._

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. "Not again." She whispered, bowing her head.

_The answer you seek is in Mystic Falls, along with your father's redemption._

Her eyes opened wider, and her mouth opened slightly. "Daddy…" She whispered, moving her eyes around the room.

Too long had she stayed hidden away, living with her Aunt, kept safe and unknown in the world around her. Too long had she seen the man she called her dad, and the woman who was supposed to be her mother, but had turned into a not so great mother.

She knew her dad loved her, and she loved him. In fact, she looked up to him, but she hardly ever saw him, for if his enemies knew that she existed…

She closed her eyes once more, and sighed. "I'll go." She whispered, feeling the hum of satisfaction from the Spirits fill her soul.

She smiled as she opened her eyes. "I'm going to Mystic Falls, and may the Spirits protect me." She whispered, and smiled once more.

**~XXX~**

"You can't be serious!" Rebekah shouted at the young girl in front of her, who was younger than she appeared to be.

The girl nodded, and sighed. "The Spirits say I must go, and so I'm going, Aunt Rebekah, with or without you." She stated, standing up, and moving towards the door.

"Hope Mikaelson, don't you turn your back on me!" Rebekah shouted once more.

Hope stilled her movements, and slowly turned around. It was moments like this that Rebekah could see her brother in the girl before her. Her dark brown hair resembled Hayley's but had Klaus' curl, and she had Klaus' eyes, a deep cerulean blue. When she was born, Rebekah could see Hayley in Hope, but not anymore, now all she saw was Klaus, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

"I have to do this, Aunt Bekah." Hope stated, strongly. "I saw the woman again, and the Spirits say that Mystic Falls holds the key." She replied, nodding.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head. She had been watching over her little niece for ten years now and at times little Hope Mikaelson displayed the wisdom of a centuries old witch. Of course, it didn't help that she conversed with the Spirits every chance she had.

"Fine, we'll go." Rebekah relented, moving towards the young girl. "But if your father calls, don't you dare say where we went." She stated, pointing her finger at her charge.

Hope grinned, and nodded. "Promise." She vowed, and smirked; Klaus' smirk, and opened the door. "Mystic Falls, here we come." She stated with a little too much enthusiasm.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she followed the girl out the door. "God help me." She groaned, shaking her head.

**~XXX~**

Caroline wiped the tears from her face, and turned away, finally from the grave of her recently deceased mother.

She didn't know how long she had stood there, watching her mother's body slowly disappear in the dirt. All she knew was that the one person she counted on was gone, and she was alone.

Again.

She sniffed, and lifted her head higher, and walked down the street towards the home she had once loved, but no longer felt like a home. Instead, it felt like a tomb.

She opened the door, and slowly walked in the house, and looked around. Somehow, she could still feel her mother's presence, but to Caroline, that hurt worse than burying her mother.

She moved towards the kitchen, and found the counter full of food, that she would never eat. She turned her head to the small table, and smiled at the collection of flowers

She moved towards the table, and slowly lowered her head to inhale the scent of the sunflowers. She knew, somehow, that he would find out, but she never imagined that he would send her flowers for his condolences. She lifted the card, and smiled at the inscription.

_My condolences on your loss, Caroline, if there is anything you need, let me know. There will always be a place down here for you._

_~Klaus_

She lowered the card, and shook her head. She wasn't going to him. She wasn't. For ten years, she waited, waited for him to tell her the truth.

She had heard it from Tyler, but she wanted to hear it from Klaus. She didn't hate him. In fact, she didn't blame him. She wasn't tied to him, even though she knew he loved her. She knew he would never wait for her to realize that Tyler would never change, and that he was just a fill in for the real unconditional love she had yet to feel.

She turned to the counter, and picked up her cell phone. She smiled slightly at the text from Stefan, sending his condolences for missing the funeral. Her smile faded as she realized that he was caught up in the Elena debacle once again.

She shook her head, and felt the tears burn her eyes. Elena still came first.

Caroline's mom died, and Elena still comes first. She clenched her fist around the phone, and felt it crumble through her fingers onto the floor.

All the pain she felt from the past few days bubbled to the surface, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Picking up a stool, she broke the leg off, and held the wooden leg to her chest.

Maybe she should just end it all, and then all the pain would go away. She started to shake as the stake slowly pushed into her skin. She let out a cry when the stake disappeared from her grasp, and she turned to find a young girl with dark curly brown hair and a round, slightly oval face, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You don't want to do that." The girl replied, kindly with a soft smile.

Caroline lifted her head, and sniffed, wiping her nose with her right hand. "This is not a good time. Please leave." She whispered, standing up from the floor, and moved to the counter.

The little girl smiled, and turned her gaze to the flowers on the counter. "I see he heard." She whispered, moving towards the bouquet, and glanced at the card.

Caroline shook her head, and placed her hands on the counter. "Look, I'm not in the mood for guests, so could you leave me alone." She stated, pain leaking into her words.

The girl turned her head, and smiled, as she slowly approached Caroline. "You are just as I pictured you." She replied, her eyes focusing on Caroline.

Caroline's brow furrowed, and she took in the girl's blue eyes, and not just any color blue, Klaus' cerulean blue. "No, you can't be." She whispered, shaking her head, as her eyes widened.

The girl nodded, and smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hope Caroline Mikaelson, daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid." She replied, proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it, and please don't leave a review if you don't like it. I enjoy constructive criticism, but when you have to be mean, I have a problem.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm going to allow a day or two before I upload the next chapter. I don't expect this story to be any longer than 20 chapters. I also will be uploading the new stories tomorrow, so please look for them. (If you have been following me! :) )**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. She's His Daughter

**I decided to upload this one, since I received a pretty good response on the first chapter.**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline's world seemed to come to a complete halt as the words from the little girl echoed in the room. "Hope?" She whispered, lowering her eyes over the girl's person, and realizing she was speaking the truth.<p>

Hope smiled, and stepped further into the room. "That's me." She replied, looking around the kitchen for a brief spell. "I don't want to be a bother, but could you spare some food? I haven't eaten since last night, and I'm starving." She stated, placing her small hands on her stomach.

Caroline remained dumbstruck for a few moments before she realized that there was a small child in her kitchen, hungry. "There's some food on the counter. Help yourself." She replied, pointing to the counter.

Hope smiled, showing off her dimples, and skipped towards the counter. "Thank you." She stated, grabbing a slice of turkey sandwich from a plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, after swallowing the piece down.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She replied, lowly, lowering her eyes.

Hope sighed, and turned to face her. "Tell me about her." She replied, firmly.

Caroline turned her head to look at the girl, and realized she was her father's daughter, alright. "She was my mom. That's all there is to tell." She replied, leaving the kitchen, and headed towards the living room.

Hope sighed, and grabbed another sandwich, and followed her. "You know, that doesn't really tell me anything." She replied, entering the living room. "I mean, the closest thing I have to a mother is Aunt Bekah, but she's my Aunt not my mom, so…" She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline sighed. "Look, kid, I'm not in the mood, okay. So, why don't you just take your sandwich and your Klaus like ways, and hit the road?" She stated, leaning back against the couch.

Yelling at Hope didn't work. She knew it didn't when she heard the little girl sit next to her.

"My mom…" Hope began, sadly. "Let's just say, she's not exactly a motherly type." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline opened her eyes, and turned to look at her. On the young girl's face, she saw the pain of a motherless child, and she found she could relate. "What about your dad?" She asked, in a choked tone.

Hope's face transformed into a bright smile at the mention of her dad, and Caroline felt her heart pull in her chest. "My dad is the best." Hope stated, bringing her legs up on the couch. "He calls once a week just to say hi and of course to check on me." Hope stated, proudly. "My mom won't even do that." She added, sadly.

Caroline swallowed, and reached out to take the small girl's hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered, softly.

Hope smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "You are just as I thought you would be." She replied, firmly.

Caroline tilted her head, and gazed at the girl curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked, shaking her head.

Hope turned her head for a brief moment before turning it back to look directly at Caroline. "For as long as I can remember, I've dreamed about one person," She began, lowering her eyes for a moment. "I never knew who it was, until the Spirits told me." She added, lifting her eyes to Caroline's. "It was you."

Caroline shook her head, and let out a mild scoff. "That's impossible." She stated, moving to stand up. "Why would you dream about me?" She asked, turning to look at Hope. "I'm nothing, a nobody." She ranted, but Hope shook her head.

"You are not nothing, Caroline." Hope stated, standing up, and showing much more maturity for a ten year old. "You are everything." She added, lifting her hands outward.

Caroline felt tears burn her eyes, but she bit them back. "I think you should leave." She stated, turning away from the child.

"Caroline," Hope began, stepping towards her.

Caroline whirled around, and her eyes transformed into her vampiric traits. "I said, LEAVE!" She shouted, pointing to the door.

Hope lifted her head, and shook it. "No." She stated, folding her arms over her chest.

Caroline closed her eyes, and her face began to melt back to its original form. "Why won't you all just leave me alone?" She cried, as she fell to the floor, and began to sob.

Hope dropped her arms, and ran towards the blonde woman. "Because you are the light, Caroline." Hope whispered, trying to comfort her. "You are the light."

"I'm nobody's light." Caroline cried, her voice being muffled by her sobs. "Nobody's, not anymore."

Hope shook her head. "Wrong, Caroline, you're my daddy's, and mine." She whispered, stroking the woman's back.

Caroline shook her head, refusing to acknowledge what the girl was saying.

"HOPE CAROLINE MIKAELSON!"

Hope groaned, and closed her eyes. "I'm in here, Aunt Bekah." She called, as Caroline sat back on her knees, wiping her tears away, but the sadness remained.

Hope sighed and turned her head to find a wild eyed Aunt standing in the doorway of the living room with a look of shock on her features.

"I found her." Hope replied, proudly, lifting her head higher.

Rebekah closed her eyes. "It had to be her." She murmured, shaking her head. "Why am I not surprised?" She asked, absently, opening her eyes to find Hope smiling brightly. "You are in big trouble, young lady."

Caroline smiled absently at the scene of humanity before her. She knew only few people got a glimpse of the human side of Rebekah Mikaelson, but to see it for herself was something else.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "I found her." She repeated, turning her gaze to Caroline.

Rebekah sighed, and approached her niece. "I don't care, at the moment." She began, glancing at Caroline. "You ran off without letting me know where you were going. I told you how dangerous this town is." She stated, in a motherly tone.

Hope sighed, and bowed her head. "I know, but you were busy with what's his name at that bar, and I felt pulled to come here." She explained, rolling her eyes.

Rebekah shook her head. "Hope," She began to scold, but Caroline shook her head, and stepped forward.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." She stated, moving away from the small girl, only to have Hope grasp her hand with her small one.

"Don't go." She pleaded, looking up at Caroline with her father's trademark puppy dog eyes.

"God, you are his daughter." Caroline muttered, shaking her head, lifting her gaze to Rebekah, who nodded.

"You don't know the half of it." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Hope smiled proudly, and Caroline swore that she was Klaus incarnate. She tugged on Caroline's hand, towards the couch, and pulled her down. "Daddy told me once that you were the only one who never feared him, who stood up to him, is that true?" She asked, ignoring her Aunt's scoff, as she sat down in the chair across from them.

Caroline sighed, and studied the small girl. "I may have told him off a few times." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Rebekah smiled, and bowed her head for a brief second before letting out a small laugh. "A few times, as I recall you and Nik were always bickering. It was a wonder he didn't kill you." She remarked, watching Caroline smile, lightly.

Hope studied the blonde beside her, and smiled. "You knew he wouldn't." She replied, with a wise tone.

Caroline turned her head to Hope and sighed. "It's complicated." She stated, bowing her head.

"He loves you." Hope added, tilting her head to the side.

Caroline closed her eyes, and let go of the girl's hand, and stood up. "I need a drink." She stated, heading towards the kitchen.

Hope stared after her, and started to stand to follow, but her Aunt stopped her.

"Let me." Rebekah stated, shaking her head. "Things I do for family." She muttered, following Caroline's steps. She sighed as she entered the kitchen, and found Caroline heating up a blood bag, and then taking it out, only to pour it into two mugs, turning to offer one to her.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled, calmly. "How did she die?" She asked, glancing at the flowers decorating the kitchen, and the food on the counter.

Caroline lifted the cup to her lips, and took a sip of the blood, before answering. "Heart attack."

Rebekah sighed, placing the cup on the counter. "I'm sorry." She replied, sincerely.

Caroline nodded, and sniffed, tossing her head to the side, her blonde hair flying behind her shoulders. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot." She remarked, coldly, even though she read the small sympathy in Rebekah's eyes.

"Look if I had known Hope was coming here for you, I wouldn't have agreed to come." Rebekah stated, shaking her head. "Although, it wouldn't have stopped her." She added, stiffly.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "She seems like a handful."

"I swear she is Nik reincarnated." Rebekah stated, shaking her head. "When she was born, I hoped she wouldn't be like him, but now, I'm grateful." She added, softly. "Hayley is a bitch." She stated, with small hatred.

Caroline stiffened at the woman's name, and lowered her eyes. "I could have told you that." She muttered, lifting the cup to her lips.

"The only reason she is still alive, is because of Elijah." Rebekah replied, fiddling with the cup in her hands.

"I thought Klaus would have married her by now, and made more little babies." Caroline stated, with disdain in her voice.

Rebekah smiled, and shook her head. "Nik may be a lot of things, but being a husband is not one of them, especially to Hayley." She replied, firmly. "He can't stand being around her." She paused, lifting her gaze to Caroline's. "He regretted sleeping with her, because of you, but he doesn't regret Hope." She added, sincerely.

Caroline sighed, and drained the cup, before setting it down on the counter. "Yeah, well, I don't own him." She stated, stepping away from the counter. "I never did." She added, heading out of the kitchen towards the stairs, and heading up to her bedroom, and closed the door.

Rebekah sighed, and closed her eyes. "You own him more than you know." She whispered, feeling a small hand on her back. She opened her eyes, and smiled down at Hope.

"She loves him." Hope stated, sternly.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Hope," She began, but Hope shook her head.

"She does, Aunt Bekah." Hope stated, strongly. "She just has to fight."

"Hope, I don't think she's ready to fight." Rebekah stated, softly, knowing the reason.

Hope sighed, and stepped away. "Dad's calling." She stated, just as Rebekah's cell phone rang.

Rebekah sighed, and closed her eyes. "I hate it when you do that."

Hope smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. She turned when she heard someone come up behind her, and smiled sweetly at Caroline, who nodded, but turned to leave the kitchen when Rebekah answered her phone.

"Nik, what a surprise." Rebekah replied into the receiver, causing Caroline to stop in the doorway.

Hope smiled brightly, and reached for the phone.

"Hang on," Rebekah replied, handing the phone to Hope. "Remember what I told you." She warned, watching Hope nod, sending her brown curls flying.

"Hey, daddy!" She stated, into the receiver, causing Caroline's heart to clinch in her chest. "I'm fine." She replied, happily.

Caroline bowed her head, and held in her pain. She shouldn't feel pain. She shouldn't. She lifted her head as the next words hit her full on.

"I miss you, daddy."

She sighed, and Hope turned around with a smile on her face. "I'm being good. I've made a new friend." She stated, approaching Caroline, who was widening her eyes. "Yes, I'm being careful, daddy." She stated, rolling her eyes.

Caroline smiled as she recognized that look. She lifted her gaze to Rebekah, who shook her head with a smile.

"Daddy, when can I see you?" She asked, after a moment.

Caroline tilted her head, and couldn't help, but hear his voice on the other end.

"Soon, my little light," He replied, with a sigh at the end.

Caroline clenched her jaw, and closed her eyes.

Hope studied the blonde before her, and sighed. "Daddy, may I ask a question?" She asked, in a polite voice.

Rebekah recognized the tone, and stood up, but Hope stepped towards Caroline.

"Of course, Hope." Klaus answered, lightly.

"Do you still think of her?" She asked, in a distant tone.

Rebekah stopped, and her eyes widened. "Oh, no." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Who?" He asked, in a tight voice.

Caroline watched as Hope's eyes become distant. "Caroline." She whispered, as her eyes widened. "Daddy!" She shouted, as she dropped the phone, and collapsed into Caroline's arms.

"HOPE!" Klaus shouted from the other end of the phone, as Rebekah picked it up.

"Nik," She began, as Caroline picked the girl up, and carried her into the living room. "I don't know. She just collapsed." She stated, following Caroline into the living room. "Nik, there is nothing to worry about. I've got everything under control." She added, looking at Caroline, who appeared worried.

"Where are you?" Klaus asked, on the other end of the phone.

Caroline's eyes met with Rebekah, and Rebekah read the uncertainty in them.

"You don't need to come, Nik. She'll wake up soon, and I'll call as soon as I can." She stated, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"See that you do." Klaus demanded, hanging up on his dear sister.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she ended the call, and knelt down beside her niece.

"Will she be alright?" Caroline asked, worry leaking into her words.

Rebekah nodded, and sighed. "Yeah, she gets these visions sometimes, and they can get pretty powerful." She replied, softly, brushing her hands over the girl's dark curls.

"Visions?" Caroline asked, gazing at the small girl.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "She's a witch, werewolf, and has vampire blood in her veins." She explained, with mild pride. "She is Nik's daughter." She added, softly.

Caroline swallowed hard, and turned her head.

Rebekah turned her head to look at the blonde, and sighed. "He never stopped, you know." She replied, causing Caroline to turn her head back to her. "He never stopped thinking of you." She added, firmly. "He even painted a large portrait of you, and hung it in his bedroom, so he could look at you." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, if that isn't creepy." She stated, but felt somewhat flattered, not that she would tell the Original that.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "I told him, he needed help, but he would take it down." She added, shaking her head. "Then when Hope was born…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes to the small girl, sleeping. "He wanted to tell you, but he didn't know how." She added, shaking her head. "Nik has always had problems with his emotions, ever since Tatia." She stated with a grim expression on her face.

Caroline moved away from her, and headed towards the front window. "Tyler told me." She stated, distantly. She didn't hear a reply, and frankly she was thrilled. "I wasn't angry." She continued in a distant tone. "I was hurt, yeah, but I…" She trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

Rebekah bowed her head, and sighed. "Listen, Caroline, I'm sorry that we came here. I had no idea you were the woman Hope saw in her dreams. If I had known, I would have stopped her, but…"

"She is her father's daughter." Caroline finished for her, turning to look at them.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "More than you know." She added, with a small laugh.

"What is it with me and you people?" Caroline asked with a small smile on her face.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but if it were up to me…" She replied, with a small smile.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. "There are some extra rooms down the hall. You can stay here if you need to." She replied, shaking her head.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, I think we'll stay at Nik's old home." She replied, looking down at the small girl. She lifted her eyes to Caroline, and sighed. "I know what it's like to lose a parent, both of them, why don't you come and stay with us." She added, softly.

Caroline opened her mouth to turn her down, but her mind clouded, and her heart tugged in her chest. She couldn't stay here anymore. She couldn't.

With a sigh from her lips, she gave the one word she never thought she would say to a Mikaelson.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope to have the next chapter in a few days. (I'm trying to get back on track with my other updates!)****Until Next Time...**


	3. Interferring Originals

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Hope was running. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her blue eyes frantically searched the halls and rooms with each step she took. She felt tears burn her eyes as the darkness began to close in once more, and she couldn't stop it.<em>

"_No, Please!" She cried out, glancing behind her to see the darkness building up. "Daddy!" She screamed, tripping over her feet, and falling to her knees on the floor. "Daddy, where are you?" She called as the darkness began closing in faster._

_She heard her name being called, and she turned to see an angel standing a few feet away, holding out her hand, but it was no ordinary angel. "Caroline," She whispered, reaching out to take the hand, and the light reached outward, and in an instant the darkness disappeared._

And her eyes opened.

She turned her head, and found herself in a strange room. Slowly, she sat up, and sighed as she realized where she was.

Her dad's old home.

The door opened, and she sighed as her Aunt entered with a cup in her hands.

"I heard you wake up." She replied, approaching her niece. "I brewed your tea." She added with a small grimace.

Hope smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." She replied, politely. "Where's Caroline?" She asked, after she took a sip of the herbal tea the Spirits had told her to drink in order to calm her down after the visions occurred.

Rebekah sighed, and turned her head to the door. Hope followed her movements, and smiled brightly as Caroline, tentatively stepped in the doorframe.

"You're here!" Hope exclaimed, quickly handing her Aunt her cup, and raced over to Caroline with a quick hug around her waist.

Caroline froze for an instant at the affection the girl was showing, and sighed. "I'm here." She replied, softly.

Hope lifted her head, and smiled once again, showing off her father's dimples. Caroline's heart clenched once again as the familiar pain erupted in her chest.

Hope's smile faded as she stepped back. "I remind you of him." She replied in a distant tone. "Too much of him," She added, bowing her head.

Caroline swallowed hard, and lifted her gaze to Rebekah, whose shoulders dropped, and bowed her head. She closed her eyes, and knelt down to the floor to look at the little girl. "You do remind me of Klaus." She agreed, softly. "You remind me of what I never wanted to acknowledge, and I still don't." She added in a low whisper.

Hope lifted her eyes, and read the emotion in Caroline's eyes. "I'm sorry he never told you." She replied, reading the blonde's mind.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "So am I." She remarked, standing up, and headed out the room.

Hope shook her head, and followed her, leaving Rebekah following behind, calmly. "Caroline, I didn't mean to upset you." She called, following her down the stairs.

Caroline paused at the bottom, and closed her eyes. "You didn't, Hope." She replied, in low tone.

"Then why are you upset?" Hope stated, in a pleading tone.

Caroline shook her head, and then let out a scoff before turning around. "For the past ten years, I've lived my life free from the Original family, thinking I had finally gotten them out of my life." She stated, tears welling up in her eyes. "And I've lived a good life without him." She stated, lifting her gaze to Rebekah before closing her eyes.

"I got a college degree in Art History and Languages." She added, turning away from them, and took a couple of steps before turning back with her arms stretched out. "And you know what?" She asked, shaking her head, tears beginning to fall down her face. She let out a sob, and bowed her head. "I can't stop thinking about him." She stated, feeling her knees sink to the floor. "I can't stop." She sobbed, clutching her chest. "Oh, God," She cried, closing her eyes. "Mom told me to go and get the truth, but I didn't listen." She cried, shaking her head. "Oh, God…" She cried once more falling into a fit of sobs.

Hope felt her small heart break at the sight, and moved towards her. Kneeling down beside the blonde, she wrapped her small arms around her shoulders.

Rebekah wiped her eyes with her hands, and walked towards them, and knelt down with them. She felt the pain Caroline was feeling. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a parent, and have the pain of losing what she never had and could have.

Caroline let the sobs ring out, and let her heart break at the thought that her mother was right.

Truth always hurts.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah sighed as she dialed the familiar number, and lifted the phone to her ear. She gazed out the window from the back window, and watched as Hope practiced her magic with a gleeful look on her face.

"Well?" Klaus answered, in a terse tone.

"Watch the tone, Nik." Rebekah scolded, turning from the window for a brief moment. She knew Caroline was resting, and she didn't want to disturb her.

"What about Hope?" He asked in a much calmer tone.

Rebekah smiled, and turned back to the window. "She's fine. She just had a vision, and blacked out." She answered, watching her niece light the candles surrounding her on the ground. "She's practicing her magic right now." She added, fondly.

Klaus hummed, and she could tell that he was still worried.

She sighed, and bowed her head. "It's normal, Nik." She said, calmly. "She's just young, and the magic is very powerful." She reasoned, firmly. "After all, her grandmother is the Original witch." She replied, in a stiff tone.

Klaus sighed, and she could just imagine his head shaking. "Why did she ask about her?" He asked, firmly.

Rebekah felt her undead heart still in her chest. "She has these visions, Nik, and a name will appear in her mind as well as a face." She began, hesitantly. "You know this." She added, turning back to the window to find her niece clapping her hands as the candles floated around her. "She was curious." She finished, knowing the whole truth would be wrong to tell him at the moment.

Klaus sighed once again, and she could just imagine him throwing his head back. "She can't find Caroline, Rebekah." He stated, strongly.

"Why not?" Rebekah asked, in an anger filled tone.

"Because I said so." Klaus stated, firmly.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, Nik, it's because you never told Caroline the truth, and you don't want to." She stated, angrily.

"What I tell my daughter and Caroline is my decision, Rebekah." He stated, in a tense tone.

"What if she found out through someone else, Nik, have you thought of that?" She asked, sarcastically.

Klaus became silent on the other end, and she imagined his jaw clenched for a brief moment. "I'll call Hope later." He stated, ending the call abruptly.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head.

"He can be an idiot sometimes."

Rebekah turned around, and sighed as she saw Caroline entering the back room, wrapping her mother's cardigan around her. "Don't I know it. You should be resting." She replied, motioning to the blonde.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't need to be resting. I've been resting enough. I'm dead remember." She stated, in a distant tone. She moved towards the window, and sighed. "She's very gifted." She added, softly.

Rebekah nodded. "Yeah, Nik's really proud of her." She replied, smiling.

Caroline swallowed hard, and lowered her eyes. "I imagine he is." She remarked, lowly. "Why haven't you told him that you and Hope are here?" She asked, after a moment.

Rebekah sighed, and turned away from the window. "If Nik knew we were here, he would come up from New Orleans, and have a fit that would raise the dead." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and stared out of the window, but didn't see anything. "I'm sorry I threw a fit before." She whispered, bowing her head. "It's just with everything that happened…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say for her emotions were bottling up inside.

Rebekah turned around, and sighed. "The first time my mother 'died'," She began. "My heart killed me inside. I felt so empty and alone." She stated, shaking her head. "She was the only one who knew what it was like for me."

Caroline turned her head and stared at the Original blonde with new understanding. She nodded her head, and sighed. "So was my mom." She whispered, tears threatening to break the barriers of her eyes. "When does the pain stop?" She asked, softly.

"It doesn't." Rebekah answered, stiffly, but softly, before looking at her. "But it will lessen with time." She added, gently.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Mom was the only one who understood my feelings without ridicule or judgment." She whispered, softly.

"Feelings for Nik." Rebekah stated, though she had intended it as a question.

Caroline bowed her head, and bit her lip. "I have to get out of this town." She stated, lifting her head. "I can't stay here any longer." She added, shaking her head.

"How about New Orleans?"

The two blondes turned their head to see the ten year old standing behind them with a light shining out of her eyes.

"Hope…" Rebekah began, but Hope shook her head.

"We need to go to New Orleans." She stated, firmly, folding her arms over her chest. "So does Caroline."

Caroline lifted her brows, and turned her head to look at Rebekah. "Just like Klaus." She muttered, with a light smile.

Rebekah groaned. "Just like Nik." She stated, shaking her head.

**~XXX~**

Caroline should have put up a fight, or at least turned them down, but a part of her, the part she always shuts down, told her to go. It was time, and she needed to move on.

Her friends had left her. Her mother was dead, and the only life worth living was being taken over once again by the Original family.

She shook her head as she stared out of the window of her bedroom, and felt her heart tug in her chest. Two weeks since her mother's death, and it still hurt to be here.

She had stayed with Rebekah and Hope for those weeks, and though she had despised it at first, she had grown to care for the small girl, and the blonde Original.

They would be leaving in the morning, heading to New Orleans…to him.

She closed her eyes, and placed her left hand on her chest. The pain from the memory of the last time she saw him hit her like a ton of bricks. She missed him, though she would never say such a thing.

After everything he had done, she still cared.

"He'll be happy to see you."

Caroline bowed her head, and slowly turned around. "You think so?" She asked, moving towards the bed.

Hope nodded, and rushed over to the bed. "I know he will." She stated, hopping beside Caroline.

Caroline nodded, but gazed out the window across from her.

"You still miss your mom?" Hope asked, softly, her blue eyes gazing at her friend.

Caroline nodded. "I'll always miss her." She answered, in a whisper.

Hope sighed, and bowed her head. "I wish I missed my mom, but I don't." She replied, shaking her head. "I don't know her well enough to miss her." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline swallowed, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She replied, turning to look at the small girl.

"Daddy told me once that missing someone who was never there was not as bad as missing someone who was." Hope said with a small smile.

Caroline nodded, and smiled, lightly. "He's right." She replied, closing her eyes. "Oh, God, I just agreed with him." She stated, lowering her head.

Hope giggled, and nodded. "Aunt Bekah does the same thing." She replied, smiling. "She hates it." She added, shaking her head, causing her brown curls to fly lightly around her face.

"So do I." Caroline remarked, but a smile remained on her face.

Hope smiled, bigger than before, and tilted her head to the side. "Why did you never fight for him?" She asked, softly.

Caroline's smile faded, and she turned her head, as she stood up from the bed.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Hope remarked, remaining on the bed.

Caroline sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. "I wanted to, but…" Caroline paused, swallowing her emotions down her throat. "I shut it down, and convinced myself that I could live without him." She added, bowing her head.

"Can you?" Hope asked, openly curious.

"I can, but..." Caroline paused, turning towards the window, and gazed out. She saw the place where she remembered the horses had been standing, and he had approached her. She smiled as she remembered the scene, and envisioned it. It had been the first time anyone had shown genuine interest in her, not because she helped them, but because she was herself.

She opened her mouth to finish her answer, when Rebekah's voice could be heard from the hall. "Hope Caroline Mikaelson, time for bed."

Caroline turned around, and saw the little girl deflate, slightly. "You better listen to your Aunt." She replied, softly.

Hope rolled her eyes, and jumped off the bed. Approaching Caroline, Hope smiled. "Whatever it's worth, I'm glad I got to meet the woman who holds my dad's heart." She replied, wrapping her arms around Caroline's waist.

Caroline stiffened, not at the embrace, for she had gotten used to the hugging child, but at the words. She returned the hug before Hope skipped off towards her bedroom, leaving Caroline behind to soak up the words.

Could he still care?

**~XXX~**

The next morning, everything had been loaded up in the SUV, and with reluctance Rebekah hopped in the driver's seat.

She still had qualms about going to New Orleans, especially since she had promised to keep Hope away from the dark city, but she had learned a long time ago, never to argue with Nik's daughter.

She turned her head, and smiled as Caroline helped Hope in the car. She watched as the blonde lit up around the small child, and she became a little envious. She sighed, softly, below their hearing, and watched as Hope giggled as Caroline tickled her lightly.

Caroline smiled, and closed the door, before hopping in the passenger seat, the light leaving her eyes.

"You know, you don't have to go with us." Rebekah stated, studying the blonde.

Caroline bowed her head. "I have to get away, Rebekah." She replied, softly.

"Yeah, but I imagine you don't really want to go to New Orleans." Rebekah stated, shaking her head.

Caroline sighed, and leaned back in the seat. "I'll decide when I get there." She returned, giving Rebekah the thought that she might not stay, and that she was just going along because Hope had requested it.

She nodded, and cranked up the vehicle, and started their drive. Hope always had that effect on people, and for the life of her, Rebekah could never overcome it, and she got the feeling that neither would Caroline.

At that, she smiled.

**~XXX~**

Klaus stared at the picture in his hand, and traced the features. It had been six months since he had seen his daughter, and he missed her. He leaned his head back, and stared into the fireplace he sat in front of. The last few calls he had made, made him curious.

Rebekah had sounded a little stiff, as if she was hiding something, and what was most peculiar, was the defense for Caroline.

Klaus frowned, and consciously traced his daughter's face in the photo as he stared into the flames. Rebekah never defended Caroline, not to the degree she had been, and to make it worse, she was right.

He should have told Caroline the truth. He did love her. He had never stopped, and he would have told her when the time was right, but he never thought it was.

His mind flashed back to the last time he had seen her. It had been in the woods, and they had just made love for the fourth time. He had helped her dress with delicate fingers, and he remembered how she shivered underneath his touch.

He had promised to never return to Mystic Falls again, but he knew the underlining of his promise, and something always told him, so did she. He would always return to her, if she asked.

But she never asked, and it took hearing about her mother's death from Stefan for him to send her a message. He knew he should have returned to be there for her, for he knew the pain of losing a parent, better than anyone.

From the times, he had met Elizabeth Forbes, he had admired her. He could tell that Caroline got her strength from her mother, as well as her light. Her mother was her safe haven, and now that was gone. He knew this, which was why he had told her in the note that there was always a place for her down here.

He closed his eyes, and envisioned the woman who had plagued his thoughts for ten years. He had, had other women, but none compared to her. She had ruined him, and he hated and loved it.

He stood up, and placed the picture back over the fireplace, and turned to leave the room. He needed to get some sleep, even if he didn't really need it, but these days, sleep was the only comfort he had.

For in his sleep, he dreamed of her and his daughter, and the happy family he always hoped they could be.

But for him, they never will. For in his mind, she would never forgive him, if she knew, and that killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hop<strong>e you enjoyed it! Please be kind!<strong>**

**I can't tell you how excited and happy you all have made me with your support to this story! I mean over a 100 followers, and with only two chapters! OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Of course, now that makes me want to make sure I don't lose any of you, so I'm being extra careful with these chapters, and not do anything that you all will frown at. I hope I succeeded!**

**I'm trying to stay true to what I have designed this story to be, but I may stray from it just a little, who knows!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline and Rebekah bond during their road trip, and they arrive in New Orleans. Hope has another vision, which shakes her up. Klaus becomes even more suspicious when he calls his daughter.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Road Trip

**I'm still amazed at how many people are enjoying this fic! THANK YOU ALL! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>The trees moved by the window as the car traveled down the road with the sun fading in the distance. Caroline watched as yet another day faded into a memory.<p>

"You know, the window isn't going to spout vervain if you keep staring at it." Rebekah stated, firmly, though a smile graced her face.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "I know." She responded, turning her head to the front.

Rebekah sighed, and glanced behind her to find Hope sleeping in the back seat. "We should stop." She replied, softly.

Caroline moved to look behind her, and smiled. "She looks like she can sleep through anything." She replied, lowly.

Rebekah chuckled, and nodded. "Yeah, her powers exhaust her every day." She answered, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded her head, and sighed. "You said she has vampire blood in her." She began, absently. "How can she have powers?" She asked, shaking her head.

Rebekah sighed, and glanced at the back seat with a sad expression. "I don't know all the details, but from what I understand, she is a hybrid, a pure one." She began, looking forward at the road. "The vampire blood doesn't affect her powers. The only thing it does is heal her when she needs it to." She added, in a slow explanation.

Caroline nodded, and thought about it, carefully. "So it's just like if a vampire gives their blood to heal." She replied, in a soft tone.

Rebekah nodded. "Yeah," She responded. She turned her head to look at Caroline. "You're not as dumb as the others thought you were." She stated, respectively.

Caroline laughed, lightly. "Gee, thanks." She stated, shaking her head.

Rebekah glanced at her. "I mean it." She replied, nodding her head. "All those years ago, everyone never took you seriously, did they?" She asked, seriously.

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "No, they didn't, not really." She responded, softly.

"I'm sorry." Rebekah said after a moment. "I know what that's like." She added, focusing on the road.

Caroline turned her head to look at the woman, and saw someone she could relate to. She began to realize at that moment that no matter what she considered Rebekah Mikaelson to be a friend and she respected her.

"You care about her, don't you?" Rebekah asked, glancing at Caroline, as she turned off of an exit marked for Birmingham, Alabama.

Caroline furrowed her brow. "Who?"

Rebekah gave her a 'seriously' look, before driving down a street where a hotel could be seen. "Hope," She stated, firmly.

Caroline swallowed, and glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping girl, and sighed. "I didn't plan to." She answered, softly.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "Neither did Nik." She replied, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Now, he can't imagine his life without her in it." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline closed her eyes, and sighed. "I keep saying she's just like him, but I never knew how much she was." She replied, as she opened the door, followed by Rebekah.

She reached for the door handle as Rebekah went into the office to get a room. Minutes later, she had Hope in her arms, and carried her, gently into a room Rebekah had compelled out of the manager. Caroline shook her head, but didn't say a word as she entered the room, and gently laid the small girl on one of the beds, as Rebekah dropped the suitcases in the room.

"You said that you didn't realize how much she was like him until now, what did you mean by that?" Rebekah asked, after they had settled Hope in for the night, and they were sitting on the other bed.

Caroline sighed, and looked at Hope. "She got me to care." She answered, standing up to move to the window in their room.

Rebekah sighed, and stood up to follow her. "You thought you would hate her, didn't you? Because of Hayley." She replied, standing next to her.

Caroline clenched her jaw, and nodded. "I can't hate her because of Klaus, and because…." She trailed off, shaking her head. "I wish he would have told me." She added, softly.

"I love my brother, but sometimes he can be a complete idiot." Rebekah stated, frowning. "He has always put you first, even before family, and his own interests, but he never could tell you."

Caroline smiled, and wrapped the cardigan that once belonged to her mother, around her tighter. "He was the first one to do that." She replied, with a distant tone.

"Nobody ever put Nik first, except Elijah and me." Rebekah stated, absently.

Caroline swallowed, and bowed her head. "Is that why he is the way he is?" She asked, curiously.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know. Nik is a complex man." She answered, after a moment.

"Don't I know it." Caroline said, shaking her head with a smile.

"You know the last time he was in Mystic Falls, he changed." Rebekah replied, after a moment, watching Caroline swallow, hard. "He was happy for a while, and then he became solemn, distant." She continued, carefully. "I asked him, what changed, and he said he made a promise." She paused, watching Caroline close her eyes. "You made him promise something, didn't you?" She asked, carefully.

Caroline bowed her head. "I made him promise to never return to Mystic Falls in exchange for something." She answered, after a moment.

"What was the exchange?" Rebekah asked, curiously.

Caroline lifted her head, and sighed. "I told him how I really felt about him."

Rebekah smiled at the lines in between the words, and nodded. "You had sex with my brother." She stated, bluntly.

Caroline glanced at her with a quick turn of her head before looking out the window. "It was more than that." She whispered, wishing she could deny it.

Rebekah contained a smile, and nodded. "No wonder he was nearly on the moon on the way back to New Orleans." She stated, shaking her head. "He had sex with a woman he fancied." She paused, turning her head. "His dreams come true." She added with a scoff.

Caroline closed her eyes for a second, and rolled her eyes. "You make it sound ominous." She stated, turning away from the window.

Rebekah smirked, and shook her head. "On the contrary, I approve of anything if it makes my brother happy." She stated, following her to the bed.

Caroline sat on the bed, and turned her head to look at the young girl, still sleeping soundly. "She makes him happy, doesn't she?" She asked, absently.

Rebekah sat down, and nodded. "Hope does." She replied, softly. "She is his daughter, and despite everything he loves her."

"When you say despite everything, you mean Hayley." Caroline concluded, looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded, and sighed. "She was alright at the beginning, but after she gave birth to Hope, she changed." She began, shaking her head. "She and Nik decided that Hope needed to be taken away from everything because it was dangerous for her in New Orleans, and after that…" She paused, sighing with a sad look towards the young girl. "She didn't want to have anything to do with Hope. She cut herself off, saying that she couldn't stand the thought of what her daughter was going to become." She added, with distain.

"She thinks Hope will turn into Klaus." Caroline replied, softly.

Rebekah nodded, and sighed. "It killed Hope when she asked about Hayley, and Nik told her that her mother didn't want to know her."

"How could he say that to her?" Caroline asked, horrifyingly.

Rebekah sighed. "Hope wanted the truth, and Nik tried not to hurt her." She answered, honestly. "The only reason Hayley is still alive is because of that little girl in the bed." She added, firmly. "She firmly believes that Hayley could be saved, and could love her, but Nik and I know the truth." She paused, shaking her head. "Hayley will never love her, not like a mother should."

Caroline nodded, slowly, and turned her head to gaze at the small girl. With quiet ease, she stood up from the bed, and gently sat down next to the little girl. In the stillness of the room, Caroline studied Hope, and realized how much she does look like Klaus, but the dark hair reminded her of Hayley, except for the curls. She reached forward, and brushed a stray curl from Hope's sleeping face.

Rebekah watched the action with a warm heart. Maybe she didn't like the baby blonde vampire years ago, but now, she found herself thinking that she could find a sister in her, and perhaps Hope could find the mother she always wanted.

Caroline leaned forward, and kissed Hope's forehead, gently, and sighed. "Why did you have to get me to care?" She asked, with a slow smile. "Why?"

**~XXX~**

The girls continued onward the next morning, all feeling refreshed, and Hope feeling particularly chatty.

Caroline shook her head at some of the things Hope said, and found herself laughing as she never did before.

"Don't believe that?" Hope asked, leaning over to look at Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and bit her bottom lip as she looked at Rebekah. "Well, I probably shouldn't say, I never met Kol." She stated, shaking her head.

Rebekah shook her head, and scoffed. "Be grateful." She stated, glancing towards Hope.

Hope narrowed her eyes, but smiled afterwards. "Grandma brought him back, and he hated it." She stated, after a moment.

Rebekah slammed on brakes, and whirled around to look at Hope. "How do you know?" She asked, as Hope's face became solemn.

"He told me." Hope stated, distantly. "He warned me Grandma would try to find me, if she found out." She added, her eyes becoming distant.

Rebekah leaned back against the seat, and closed her eyes.

"Rebekah," Caroline whispered, softly.

"I need some air." Rebekah replied, pulling off at an exit, and pulled into the rest area, before getting out of the car.

"I made her mad, didn't I?" Hope asked, softly.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I think she's just upset about your Grandma." She replied, wondering why she was toning it down for the little girl, and also how Hope knew of Kol being alive, even she didn't know that.

Hope sighed, and closed her eyes, her head began to pound like an explosion inside her head, and she moaned. "My head hurts." She replied, grunting.

Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt, and turned around to see the young girl in pain. "Do you want me to come back there?" She asked, watching Hope nod.

"It hurts bad." She whimpered, her face contorting in pain.

Caroline sighed, softly, and climbed out of the passenger seat, and quickly climbed into the back seat with Hope, only to have the little girl climb into her arms.

"Hold me." She whispered, burying her head in Caroline's chest as her head began to pound.

"What do you need?" Caroline asked, softly, holding Hope in her arms, securely.

"Sing to me." She whispered, before grunting in pain.

Caroline swallowed, and closed her eyes. At the moment, she remembered a song her mother used to sing to her when she was upset or sick. "When I find myself in times of trouble," She began, rocking the small girl in her arms. "Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be." She sang, feeling Hope relax in her arms.

Tears filled her eyes as she continued to sing the song her mother always sang to her. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair, and rocked back and forth as much as she could in the confines of the car.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be." She hummed the rest as Hope tightened her hold on Caroline, and Caroline smiled as she kissed the top of Hope's head.

The door opened, and she lifted her gaze to Rebekah, who smiled in understanding. Hope turned her head, but didn't say a word as she clung to Caroline.

Rebekah nodded, and climbed in the car, and cranked up. As she drove back on the interstate, she listened as Caroline sang a soft melody, and glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw Hope smile in perfect contentment.

As she drove, she thought about what Hope said. She knew Kol had been brought back by her mother, but she hadn't told Hope, neither did Klaus. Kol had contacted her, and told her he had gotten his old body back, with the help of an old acquaintance, but he wouldn't say who.

She sighed as Caroline continued to sing, and closed her eyes for a brief moment, before driving down the road. How could Kol contact Hope? She sighed, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Bekah."

Rebekah smiled, and shook head. "It was not your fault, Hope." She replied, softly.

Hope smiled, and clung to Caroline once more. "Sometimes, I can't stop myself." She replied, lifting her gaze to Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Everyone gets like that." She reassured her.

Hope smiled, and nodded. "Your mom sang that song, didn't she?" She asked, softly.

Caroline smiled, faintly, and nodded. "Yeah, she did." She answered, lowly.

Hope laid her head back on Caroline's chest, and smiled. "I'm glad she loved you." She whispered, holding tightly to Caroline.

Caroline smiled, and kissed Hope's head. "So am I."

**~XXX~**

They had stopped at another rest stop, mainly to feed, for neither Caroline nor Rebekah had eaten anything in two days.

As Caroline sat underneath a tree with a cup of blood in her hands, she watched as Hope chased a small leaf that had fallen from the tree above them.

"She's so innocent." Caroline whispered, shaking her head.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "Yeah," She replied, sipping from her cup.

"Why is her middle name, Caroline?" Caroline asked, absently.

Rebekah coughed, and covered her mouth with her hand. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Daddy named me." Hope replied, approaching them with a skip in her step. "He said that he wanted to name me after someone he loved and admired." She added, plopping down on the ground in front of them.

Caroline swallowed the sip of blood she had in her mouth, and lowered her eyes. "Excuse me." She replied, setting the cup down on the ground, and stood up.

Hope watched her walk away, and she looked at her Aunt. "Daddy's calling." She replied, motioning to the phone.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, as she answered. "Nik, you're breaking your rules by calling three times in one week." She replied, shaking her head.

"I want to talk to her." He stated, firmly.

Hope brightened, and reached for the phone. She smiled into the phone as she held it up to her ear. "Hey, daddy!" She stated, happily.

"Hey, little light," Klaus replied, happily with a sigh at the end.

"What's wrong?" She asked her brow furrowing.

"Nothing, Hope." He answered, though Hope knew better.

"Daddy, something is wrong." She replied, softly.

Klaus groaned, causing Rebekah cover her mouth with a small laugh. "I just miss you." He replied, softly.

Hope sighed, and closed her eyes. "I miss you too, Daddy." She replied, lifting her eyes to see Caroline approaching them. "Daddy, I want to see you." She added, bowing her head.

"I want to see you too, little light." He whispered with a sigh.

"I love you, daddy." She declared, sadly.

Klaus sighed, and Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I love you too, Hope."

Caroline covered her mouth, and let out a small cry, though she had tried to contain it, she just couldn't.

"Hope, who was that?" He asked, as he heard Caroline's cry.

Rebekah closed her eyes, and watched as Caroline stood up, and shook her head.

Hope lifted her eyes, and smiled. "A friend." She replied, firmly.

"That sounded like…" He began, and Caroline covered her mouth.

Hope smiled, and nodded. "Daddy, I got to go." She replied, hurriedly.

"Hope…" He began, but Hope shook her head.

"Love you, daddy." She stated, ending the call.

"Hope Caroline!" Rebekah stated, as Hope handed her the phone. "You just hung up on your father." She added, glancing at the phone.

Hope shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. "He didn't need to know." She replied, glancing up at Caroline, who was covering her mouth with a laugh. "He can't yet." She added, with a smile.

Caroline shook her head, and smiled. "I thought I was the only one who did that." She replied, shaking her head with a laugh.

Hope smiled, and let out a light laugh. Rebekah shook her head, and laughed. "God, if only to see his face." She replied, laughing.

Caroline shook her head up and down as she laughed. "I imagine he's staring at the phone right now, wondering what the hell happened." She stated, laughing with the other two.

Rebekah nodded, and laughed. "That would be just like Nik." She stated, laughing.

Hope smiled, and nodded her head. She bowed her head, and smiled inwardly. Everything was going just as it needed to.

**~XXX~**

Klaus stared at his phone with confusion lining his face. His daughter just hung up on him. He shook his head, and lowered his phone.

The cry on the other end of the phone sounded so familiar. He shook his head. Hope had said it was a friend, but something nagged at him.

It sounded like… No, it couldn't be.

He closed his eyes. It couldn't be her.

Could it?

**~XXX~**

Hope froze as she reached the car, and her eyes widened. No, not now.

Caroline glanced at Rebekah, who rushed towards her niece, and quickly helped her into the car as Hope began to shake.

"Get in." Rebekah replied, quickly.

Hope moaned, and closed her eyes.

"_Daddy, let me in!" She cried out, rushing towards the door in front of her._

"_It won't budge!"_

_She cried, as she pounded on the door, trying to get in. "Daddy, please! It's coming closer!" She cried, turning to see the darkness creeping closer._

"_HOPE!" She heard her dad cry. She felt the tears fall down her face. She can't reach her dad. She can't reach him._

"_Hope,"_

_She turned her head, and saw the angel she had seen before. "Caroline," She whispered, reaching towards the angel._

_The angel smiled, and wrapped around her as she opened the door with a touch of her hand. "Everything is going to be fine." She heard before the darkness died out, and was replaced with light._

Hope shook her head, and blinked a few times. She lifted her head, and found herself in Caroline's arms. "Caroline," She whispered, holding onto the woman.

Caroline sighed, and lifted her concern gaze to Rebekah, who sighed in relief. She shook her head, and held the little girl tighter. In the period of two weeks, Hope had wormed her way into Caroline's heart, and she wasn't sure if she liked that, but she did know one thing. She wanted to protect her.

"We're here." Rebekah called after a moment.

Caroline lifted her eyes, and sighed. "New Orleans."

Hope lifted her head, and smiled, faintly. "Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know a lot of you are waiting for a reunion, but I will say this, it will be at least a chapter or two before a reunion will happen. Mainly because Caroline is still healing in a way, and it will take a few chapters before they will reunite, but I will say this... It will be worth it!**

**Next Chapter: Rebekah meets with Elijah. Caroline and Hope have a bonding time, and see someone Caroline is not ready to see. Klaus thinks he sees someone he knows. Hope explains her visions to Caroline.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Arrival in New Orleans

**I'm a little iffy on this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it all the same!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline held onto Hope's hand as they walked down the banks of the Mississippi, and she smiled as the wind began to blow around them.<p>

This was their second day there, and Caroline had to admit, she could see why Klaus loved it here. She smiled as she thought of him. It was strange, a few weeks ago, she hated thinking of him, but now…

She gazed down at Hope, and smiled. Now, she realized that he would never leave her heart for she loved him, though she would never tell him, at least until he told her the truth.

She watched as Hope's face lit up as they made it to the water, and a huge barge made its way down stream.

"It's beautiful." Hope exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, it is." She replied, watching the barge disappear down the river.

Caroline shook her head; it was everything Klaus had said it was, and more. She never told a soul, but she had kept his message on her phone for over a year until she had to delete it. Her mother told her there was nothing wrong in holding onto something or someone who fought for her, but she couldn't stand the thought of being lied to.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had had with her mother. It had been a few months after Klaus' last visit, and Liz had seen Caroline's light fade with the pain of Tyler's statement.

_~Flashback~_

"_Talk to me, Caroline." Liz replied, sitting down on the bed where Caroline had resided for a few hours._

_Caroline lifted her red-brimmed eyes to her mother, but moved them away as she wiped her nose on the end of her sleeve. "He moved on." She replied, bowing her head. "He lied to me."_

_Liz sighed, and bowed her head. "Klaus," She replied, knowing the truth._

_Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I cared for him, and he lied to me." She stated, shaking her head._

"_Caroline, just because someone was untruthful to us, doesn't mean we stop caring for them." Liz remarked, holding onto her daughter's hand._

_Caroline shook her head. "He slept with Hayley, and now they are having a child." She stated with disdain in her voice._

_Liz inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes. "Maybe he didn't know how to tell you when he was here." She reasoned, shaking her head._

_Caroline sighed, shook her head. "He could have told me before I slept with him." She stated, roughly._

_Liz tossed her head back, and closed her eyes. That was more than she needed to know about her daughter. "Maybe he thought you wouldn't be honest with him if he told you then, sweetheart." She tried to reason._

_Caroline closed her eyes, and tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth. "I wouldn't have been." She replied, honestly._

_Liz sighed, and squeezed her daughter's hands, gently. "Caroline, do you think he will tell you?" She asked, after a moment._

_Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I never know with him." She answered, feeling tears form in her eyes. "God, I'm such an idiot." She stated, shaking her head._

_Liz shook her head, and smiled. "No, my dear, you are a woman who loves a difficult man." She replied, standing up._

_Caroline scoffed, and shook her head. "I don't love him." She stated, watching her mom stop at the door._

"_I think you do, Caroline, and I hope he tells you the truth because that means you will both be stronger and loved." She replied, gazing at her daughter for a brief moment before turning and leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts._

_~End Flashback~_

"Caroline, are you alright?" Hope asked, softly.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She replied, staring out into the water.

Hope nodded, and bit her tongue. She knew exactly what Caroline was remembering, but like most things, she knew this was something Caroline needed to keep to herself.

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt the breeze blow around them once more, and sighed.

"Caroline," Hope whispered, tugging on Caroline's hand.

Caroline looked down at the girl, and lifted her eyes to the direction where Hope was pointing, shyly. She froze in her spot, and swallowed hard.

For in the distance, stood the one man she hoped not to see so soon. "Klaus," She whispered, feeling her blood go hot.

Hope smiled, brightly at the sight of her father, but feeling Caroline's hesitance, she knew it wasn't time. "Let's go." She replied, tugging on Caroline's hand.

Caroline nodded, but still stood frozen in her tracks. The wind blew behind them, and she knew then she had to move. "Let's go." She stated, turning on her heel, and held onto Hope's hand as they ran as they could down the bank, away from him, just in time for the wind to blow their scent to Klaus, and cause him to turn around, and catch a glimpse of two people running in the distance.

Frowning, he saw blonde hair, and the scent that encompassed him made his heart pound in his chest. It smelled like her, and…

His eyes widened. No, she wouldn't…

"Hope…Caroline…"

**~XXX~**

Rebekah sighed as she sat in the park awaiting an arrival of someone she knew would understand or at least she thought he would. Truth was she never knew what he thought anymore, not since he became enamored with a certain werewolf bitch.

"You shouldn't be here, Rebekah."

She turned her head, and glared at her oldest brother. "Tell that to Hope." She stated, leaning against the back of the bench.

Elijah sighed, and sat down next to her. "Does Niklaus know?" He asked, moving his eyes around.

Rebekah scoffed, and shook her head. "Do you think I would be here if he knew?" She asked, glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have come." He replied, shaking his head.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and leaned back. "Try stopping our brother incarnate." She stated, shaking her head.

Elijah smirked at her description, but frowned after a moment. "Why did you come here?" He asked, looking forward.

Rebekah closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Hope wanted to come. She said a vision told her to." She answered, leaving out a certain blonde.

Elijah suspected there was something more than what she was telling him, but he didn't press it. He knew he would find out one way or another. "Marcel has doubled his forces, and if he finds out that Hope is here," He stated, turning his head to look at her. "Hayley will not be thrilled either."

Rebekah shook her head, and scoffed. "I could care less about the bitch." She stated, roughly.

Elijah frowned, and sighed. "She is Hope's mother." He stated, causing Rebekah to stand up, and glare at him.

"Then she should act like it once in a while." She stated, facing him, head on. "She doesn't give a damn about Hope, not anymore. All she cares about is power and ruling over her clan." She added, lifting her arms outward. "Hope is better off without her." She concluded, before turning on her heel, and left her brother alone in the park her last words drifting to his ears.

"Besides, Caroline is a much better mother to her."

**~XXX~**

After the scare of seeing Klaus from a distance, Caroline had suggested they go back to the small house Rebekah had purchased for them to stay. She watched as Hope slowly lifted a few candles with a wave of her hand, and she smiled with mild pride.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she sighed as she lifted it out as Hope continued to practice her magic. She smiled as the name of an old friend appeared on her screen, and she hit the receiving button, and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Bonnie," She replied, softly.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. I just heard about your mom." Bonnie frantically replied on the other end.

Caroline closed her eyes, and bowed her head as she leaned back in the couch. "Yeah, thanks." She responded, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Is there anything you need?" Bonnie asked, after a moment.

Caroline shook her head, as she lifted her gaze to Hope, who was smiling, sweetly at her. "No, thanks, Bon, I'm good." She answered, nodding her head.

"I tried calling your house, but someone answered, and said that you were no longer living there." Bonnie stated, sadly.

Caroline sighed, and rubbed her left hand on her leg. "Yeah, I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to get away. Too many memories," She added, softly, with tears hitting her eyes.

Bonnie sighed, and Caroline could imagine she was nodding on the other end.

"How are you?" Caroline asked, desperate to change the subject.

Bonnie groaned, and Caroline smiled at her friend's response. "I wish I could say I'm having a ball where I am, but I can't, and won't." She stated, firmly.

"Where are you?" Caroline asked, shaking her head.

Bonnie paused, and Caroline began to worry until Bonnie spoke up again. "Let's just say, I'm where I'm needed, and appreciated." She stated, and Caroline heard a small bang on the other end of the line.

"Bonnie, I always appreciated you." Caroline replied, sadly.

"I know you did, Care." Bonnie replied, with a smile in her tone. "I'm not talking about you." She added, sadly.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Yeah, I know." She replied, lifting her gaze to Hope, who was watching with certain interest.

"So, where did you decide to go?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject once again.

Caroline smiled, as Hope skipped to her, and sat down next to her. "Somewhere I wasn't sure I would enjoy being." She replied, as Hope covered her mouth as she giggled.

Bonnie chuckled. "You sound happy, Care." She replied, after a moment.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "I'm getting there." She replied, tugging on Hope's curls.

Hope laughed, and covered her mouth quickly.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

Caroline swallowed, and opened her mouth. "Someone I had the pleasure of meeting a few weeks ago." She replied, evading the direct answer.

Hope nodded, and smiled, brightly at her answer.

"Care…" Bonnie began, but quickly changed her response. "Look, I've got to go." She said, quickly, a little too quickly. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything, and how you were doing." She added, softly.

Caroline nodded. "I'm fine, and no, I don't need anything." She replied, as Hope dipped her head into Caroline's chest as she wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks for calling, Bonnie." She added, sincerely.

"You're still my friend, Caroline. It's the least I could do." She replied, softly. "I'll call you later, okay?" She added, quickly.

"Sure," Caroline responded, just as another voice appeared on the line.

"Oh, lass, is that for me?"

Hope lifted her head, and her eyes widened. "Uncle Kol?"

"Talk to you later, Care. Love you." Bonnie replied, before ending the call.

Caroline lowered the phone, and turned her gaze to Hope, whose face had transformed from shock to mild happiness. "That was your Uncle?" She asked, softly.

Hope nodded, and smiled. "Your friend is helping him." She answered, with a giggle.

Caroline groaned, and threw her head back against the back of the couch.

"Don't worry, Caroline, your friend can take care of herself, besides, I think my Uncle fancies her." Hope replied, trying to ease Caroline's nerves.

Caroline shook her head, and sighed. "We will never be away from your family will we?" She asked, coyly.

Hope shook her head, and smiled, showing off her dimples. "Nope, you're stuck with us." She stated, watching Caroline groan, but a smile appeared on her face.

"My life's mission." She remarked, before grabbing Hope and started tickling her.

Hope laughed, and the candles on the floor brightened as the joy she felt encompassed the room. This was the happiest she had ever been, and she didn't want to lose it.

**~XXX~**

Later that night, Caroline couldn't sleep. No, she could, but when she did, her dreams taunted her. She couldn't figure them out.

As she moaned in her sleep, she envisioned her mother walking towards her, telling her to trust her heart, and to stay strong, but when Caroline would try to speak, she couldn't. The next vision was of him.

She moaned, and thrashed her head to the side, as she saw him reaching towards her with a sorry expression in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Caroline."_

She shook her head in her sleep, and suddenly opened her eyes as she heard her phone ring beside her bed.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she sighed as she found it was only ten at night, she had only been asleep for an hour.

Reaching for her phone, she didn't look at the name before sliding to answer. "Hello," She replied, groggily.

"Hello, love."

In that instant, she woke up, completely, and sat up in her bed. "Klaus?" She whispered, glancing at the clock once again. "It's ten o'clock. What the hell?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He answered, nonchalantly, and she could just imagine the smirk on his face. "It's been two weeks since…" He added, softly.

She rolled her eyes, and swallowed hard. "I'm fine." She stated, roughly.

"I would have been there, Caroline, I want you to know that." He stated, after a moment.

She swallowed once again, and nodded. "I know. Thanks for the flowers, they meant a lot." She stated, trying to forget for the moment that he had lied to her for the past ten years, and she was lying to him at the moment.

"It was the least I could do." He responded the sound of leather came through on the other end.

She nodded, and brought her legs up as she scooted back against the headboard, and placed her left hand on her face with her left elbow on her knee. "Yeah," She replied, remembering the other 'gift' she got that day.

"You know, love, today I received a shock along the banks of the Mississippi," He began, causing her face to turn colder than normal for her. "I thought I saw you strolling along the banks with a little girl." He replied, in an 'I know it was you' tone.

She laughed, and shook her head. "That's ridicules." She replied, just as the door opened to her bedroom.

"That's what I thought." He muttered under his breath.

"Caroline?" Hope called, rubbing her eyes as she entered the bedroom, her mind muddled from the sleepless hour she had.

"Love…" Klaus began, in a warning tone.

Caroline groaned, and motioned for the small girl to come to her. Hope lifted her gaze to Caroline and gasped. "Oh, no," She cried, just as Rebekah appeared in the doorway, and her eyes widened.

"That's Hope's voice." Klaus responded in shock and mild anger.

Caroline groaned once again, and shook her head. "I got to go, Klaus." She stated, quickly hanging up, and dropped her head on her knees.

"Well, that's it. We're dead." Rebekah stated, shaking her head.

Hope pouted, slightly, though something told her it was time. "I'm sorry, Caroline." She replied, lifting her eyes to Caroline's.

Caroline glanced at Rebekah, who smirked, and shook her head. She groaned, and reached for the ten year old. "That's alright, Hope. I was a fool to think I could avoid him for a few days." She replied, holding her close to her.

Rebekah smiled at the picture, and shook her head. Hope was definitely her father's daughter. She could get anyone to forgive her with just a look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Just like Niklaus.

She sighed, and approached them. "Well, any minute now, I'm going to get a phone call from your father, not to mention get yelled at." She stated, with a roll of her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "Well, he doesn't know we are in New Orleans." She stated, with a shrug of her shoulders, until it dawned on her that he did know. "Oh, God." She cried, closing her eyes.

Rebekah tilted her head. "What?"

"Daddy saw us this afternoon on the bank of the river." Hope stated, in Caroline's arms.

Rebekah threw her head back, and her arms flung out. "Oh, that's great!" She stated, shaking her head. "I'm going to get daggered again, I just know it." She added, glaring at Hope.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Daddy wouldn't dagger you." She stated with certainty.

Rebekah scoffed, and shook her head. "Want to bet?" She asked, glaring hard at Hope.

Caroline smirked at the conversation, and shook her head, temporarily forgetting their problem at hand.

"I'll tell him that we had to come, and that Caroline had to come with us." Hope stated, firmly. "It's what the Spirits wanted, as well as what my visions said." She added, nodding her head.

Caroline's brow furrowed, and she lowered her gaze to Hope. "What?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

Hope looked up at her with a grimace on her face. She hadn't told her. Just as she was about to open her mouth, the phone rang.

Rebekah groaned, and answered it. "Nik, what a…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HOPE DOING WITH CAROLINE?!" Klaus yelled on the other end, causing Rebekah to hold the phone from her ear.

"Because Hope went to her, Nik." Rebekah stated, firmly.

Klaus growled, and Rebekah shook her head. "She wasn't supposed to find her, Rebekah." He stated, roughly.

Rebekah caught Caroline's eyes, and sighed, her anger boiling up. "Tell that to your daughter, Nik, who was the one who wanted to go, and what could I do to stop her?" She stated, firmly. "She is your daughter, Nik." She added, firmly, tilting her head to the side, sending a sorry look at Caroline, who had pain flash briefly in her eyes. "I never said a word to her about Caroline. She found out herself, and by the way, you should have told Caroline the truth years ago, like I told you to." She added, firmly.

"I told you what I tell them and when is my business!" He shouted, angrily.

Caroline felt Hope jump lightly beside her, and she held her closer to her. She sent a glare towards the phone as if Klaus was standing right there, and Rebekah nodded.

"Nik, you're scaring your daughter." She stated, in a grounded tone.

Klaus inhaled sharply on the other end, and let it out. "Where are you?" He stated, firmly.

Caroline closed her eyes, and Hope tightened her grip, as Rebekah answered, calmly, but deadly.

"We're in New Orleans." She responded, after a confirmed nod from the other two. She heard Klaus inhale sharply, and after a moment, she told him where they were staying, and after him telling them that he would be right there, she hung up.

"Caroline needs to be the one to meet him." Hope stated, lifting her eyes to Caroline.

Caroline started to shake her head, but the urgency and hope in the girl's eyes made her bite her tongue. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" She stated, softly, her heart tugging in her chest.

Hope smiled, but it wasn't a bright smile, for she knew the storm that was coming was in the form of the most dangerous person to ever walk the earth: her father.

**~XXX~**

The pounding of the door caused Caroline to jump, and whirl around. With tentative, brave steps, she walked towards the door, and was grateful that he had decided to be a gentle for a brief moment and knock.

She reached for the doorknob, and sighed softly before opening the door, and came face to face with the man who haunted her dreams and thoughts for ten years.

Niklaus Mikaelson. An angry Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Yeah, I know that I was going to have them meet a little later, but this felt right to me. I hope you approve.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline have a 'small' discussion. Hope finally explains her visions to Caroline. Klaus and Rebekah discuss Hope.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Reunion and Confrontations

**Since all of you were so kind in your reviews, I decided to write this chapter ahead of schedule. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

**THANKS ESPECIALLY TO HELLZZ-ON-EARTH FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER! MUCH LOVE TO YOU, SWEETIE! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER PLEASES YOU! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as they held each other's eyes on either side of the door. Caroline felt her heart tug in her chest from the memory of what those eyes did to her. She swallowed, and held his eyes, that once held anger, but were slowly turning into emotions she remembered so well.<p>

"Hello, Klaus." She replied, in a shaky voice.

Klaus swallowed, and for once in his life, fear gripped him hard, not since his father had he ever felt such fear. "Caroline," He choked out, wishing he had never lied to her at that moment.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. "I suppose you better come in." She stated, moving to the side, allowing him to enter.

Klaus closed his eyes at the pain he heard in her voice. "Caroline," He began, turning to look at her, but she shook her head.

"Don't, Klaus," She stated, holding her hand up to stop him. "I've heard all I need to." She added, firmly, moving past him, but he grasped her upper arm, causing her to turn her head to glare at him.

"Why?" He asked, in a demanding tone, though it held an inch of softness.

She lowered her head to look at his hand on her upper arm, and lifted her gaze to his, silently demanding that he release her arm. "Why what?" She asked, after a moment.

He searched her eyes, and stepped closer. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, in a low tone.

She laughed, jerked her arm out of his reach, and stood back. "That's rich, Klaus." She stated, all of her anger coming out. "I have a question for you." She stated, folding her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, her eyes flashing. "Or better yet, when were you going to tell me?" She asked, roughly.

Klaus stepped back, and lifted his head higher as he glared at her. "That's my…" He began, but she shook her head once again.

"Don't you dare say it's your business!" She stated, with anger in her voice, and tears threatening to break the barriers in her eyes. "You made it my business when you loved me that day in the woods." She added her heart breaking.

Klaus swallowed, hard, and held her eyes. His defenses were weakening, and he couldn't do anything to stop them from crumbling. The anger he felt almost an hour ago seemed to melt away as he realized he had hurt her and that did kill him.

Caroline watched as the pain filled his eyes, and she knew then that him not telling her hurt him just as it did her. "I know that I had no right to know, but…" She began, turning her head. "Damn it," She whispered, turning away from him.

Klaus swallowed, and bowed his head. "I practiced the words so many times, Caroline, but I couldn't…" He began in a low whisper.

She sniffed, and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her mother's cardigan. "Don't bother, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head, slowly turning around to look at him. "I forgave you a long time ago." She added, moving her eyes behind him. "Besides, you have a wonderful daughter." She finished, with a smile as he slowly turned around, and saw his daughter standing behind him.

"Daddy," Hope replied, smiling.

Klaus swallowed, and smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Hope," He whispered, kneeling down, opening his arms outward as she ran to them.

As soon as she landed into his arms, he forgot that she wasn't supposed to be here and his anger at his sister. He held her close to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, daddy." Hope replied, holding him close.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. "I missed you too, little light." He whispered, kissing her temple before turning around to look at Caroline, who was watching the scene with mild pain in her eyes.

"Are you angry at me, daddy?" She asked, softly.

Klaus closed his eyes, and pulled back as she did to gaze into her eyes. "No, not anymore," He replied, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her.

Hope beamed at his answer, and looked over his shoulder before turning her head to Caroline. "I told you." She replied, nodding her head.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "I'll leave you two alone." She remarked, softly, though Klaus heard the edge in her voice before she walked out of the room.

Klaus sighed, and lowered Hope to the ground.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Hope asked, looking at her dad.

Klaus sighed once again, and kissed her forehead. "Stay here." He replied, turning to find his sister in the doorway. Frowning, he jutted his chin forward, before brushing passed her. "I'll deal with you later." He stated, lowly following Caroline out.

Rebekah sighed and turned to her niece, who shook her head. "He won't dagger you." Hope stated, firmly, fire flashing in her blue eyes.

Rebekah smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." She replied, guiding Hope towards the kitchen, even though it was almost midnight, she knew they needed to do something before Klaus incurred his wrath.

**~XXX~**

Caroline felt the New Orleans wind blow in front of her as she stepped in the backyard of the small house.

She sighed as she heard footsteps behind her, and she bowed her head. She couldn't deal with this right now. "I left so you could spend time with your daughter." She remarked, stiffly.

Klaus sighed, and clasped his hands behind his back. "I would have told you, Caroline." He stated, looking at her for a brief moment before looking forward.

"When? When Hope turned a hundred?" She asked, with a scoff.

"You know, you are much to blame as I am in this." Klaus stated, roughly.

Caroline whirled her head to glare at him, her anger flashing in her eyes. "What?!" She shouted.

Klaus turned to face her off, but she didn't back down. She deserved to know the answer. "If you hadn't spurned me time and time again, I wouldn't have been pushed into Hayley's arms, and none of this would have happened!" He shouted, glaring at her.

Caroline scoffed, and shook her head, her right pointer finger waving in front of his face. "Don't you dare! I was dating Tyler at the time!" She stated, roughly. "I never pushed you anywhere, especially towards that slut!" She shouted, her eyes flashing for a brief moment.

"You rejected me, Caroline. What was I supposed to do?" He asked, stepping closer to her until they were a mere foot apart. "I couldn't follow you around for the rest of eternity waiting for you to wake up, and see the truth about him." He stated, with malice and anger.

"And you were much better?!" She shouted, throwing her head back with a loud scoff before focusing her gaze on him. "You lied to me, Klaus! For ten years, you lied to me!" She shouted, tears filling her eyes.

He clenched his jaw, and searched her eyes. He had no words to say in his defense. None that would make up the pain he saw in her eyes.

She swallowed, and bowed her head. "Knowing that you slept with Hayley hurt, Klaus." She began, lifting her head, but refused to look at him. "But I knew that I had no right to be angry, because, yes, it was my own fault." She continued, after a moment. "I did push you away, and I regretted it so much." She turned her head, and looked at him. "I was going to tell you, but then Tyler told me what you did, and I couldn't." She added, remembering the pain she felt afterwards, and the words her mother told her.

Klaus swallowed, and felt an uncontrollable urge to hunt down the Lockwood boy, and rip his heart out…slowly.

"I waited for ten years for you to tell me, but you never did." She replied after a moment. "Then two weeks ago, Hope shows up the day I bury my mom, and everything changed." She continued, softly with a smile.

Klaus closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "You don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call you, and tell you everything, Caroline, but I was afraid." He replied, shaking his head.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Fear is our enemy, and if we don't fight it nothing is won." She replied, closing her eyes with remembrance. "Or at least that's what mom used to say." She added, sadly.

Klaus lifted his right hand, and brushed it, hesitantly over her face. "I am truly sorry, Caroline, for everything." He whispered, as she opened her eyes.

She nodded, and smiled, weakly. "So am I." She replied, lowly.

He smiled, and dropped his hand to his side. He wanted to say that he wanted to continue where they left off in the woods, but he knew that things were different, and no matter what they couldn't be ignored now as they were ten years ago.

She inhaled deeply, and folded her arms over her chest. "Hope is a special girl. You're lucky to have her." She said, softly with emotion.

Klaus bowed his head. "Yeah, I am, but I would be even luckier if I had you." He remarked, lifting his eyes to hers.

She smiled, and let out a small laugh. "You never give up, do you?" She asked, shaking her head.

He shook his head. "Nope." He answered, watching her carefully.

She lowered her eyes, and stepped closer to him. Leaning forward, she tilted her head to the side, and brushed her lips over his cheek. "Good," She whispered, stepping back before sending him a hopeful smile as she walked away.

**~XXX~**

Hope watched from the window as the moon shone through the trees, and smiled. Everything was going perfectly. Her dad was here, and from what she saw from the kitchen window, he and Caroline were on the mend.

She turned her head as the door opened, and she smiled. "Caroline," She remarked, skipping towards the blonde.

Caroline smiled down at her, but it didn't last. "Your dad is talking to your Aunt, so I thought it would be a good time for us to discuss what you said." She stated, grabbing Hope's hand, and led her to the bed.

Hope sighed, and bowed her head. "You mean the visions." She replied, as she sat down next to the blonde.

Caroline nodded, and turned her body to look at the girl, carefully. "Tell me." She stated, firmly.

Hope sighed, and looked down at her hands. "Shouldn't we be down there with Aunt Rebekah in case daddy decides to dagger her?" She asked, though she knew it was pointless.

Caroline shook her head. "I told Klaus that if he daggered Rebekah then he would get his ass kicked." She stated, causing Hope to smile. "Now, tell me." She repeated with her eyes hardening.

Hope groaned, lowly, and shook her head. "I don't know what they mean." She began in a small voice. "But ever since I was young, I've been seeing the same thing." She continued, turning her head to look at the far wall. "I'm always surrounded by darkness, searching for my dad, but I can never reach him." She paused, her eyes becoming distant.

Caroline watched her, and began to realize where she was going with this. Her heart sank in her chest as the words hit her soul, and as much as she didn't want to hear the rest, she knew she had to.

"It's always the same. Just when the darkness reaches me, an angel appears. I never saw her face, but I always felt safe with her, because I knew she would protect me." She added after a moment. "It wasn't until the Spirits told me did I finally put the name to the face." She finished, looking at Caroline.

Caroline froze in her seat, and stared at the little girl. "You can't be serious." She whispered, shaking her head. "You are." She concluded, her eyes widening as she stood up from the bed, and walked towards the window.

"The Spirits were very clear, Caroline." Hope remarked, softly. "You are the light." She added, turning to look at her. "The light that helped me fight the darkness even before I met you," She finished, softly. _And the light that will help us now._ She added in her thoughts.

Caroline shook her head. "So that's why you hunted me down." She whispered, sighing. "God, how do I get into these things?" She asked, more to herself.

Hope sighed, and walked towards her after sliding off the bed. "Everything will be alright, Caroline." She replied, sliding her hand through Caroline's.

Caroline sighed, and held onto Hope's hand. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she couldn't deny the simple fact: It was good to be needed; even it was by the Original family.

**~XXX~**

"I give you one simple assignment, and look what happens?" Klaus nearly shouted at his sister as they stood facing each other in the study.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest. "If you would have told Hope the truth about Caroline when she first had her vision of her, then this would not have happened." She stated, firmly.

Klaus growled, and turned away from her. "I had my reasons." He stated, staring absently at the wall.

Rebekah scoffed, and shook her head. "Yeah, the reasons being, you are still in love with Caroline after all these years, and you lied to her, and to Hope." She stated, with a hint of tenderness.

Klaus whirled around, and his jaw clenched. "I never lied to Hope." He stated, through his clenched teeth.

Rebekah glared at him. "You didn't tell her that Caroline was the one in her visions, not the mention that she was the reason you shut out the world." She stated, shaking her head.

Klaus glared at his sister, and pursed his lips. "Caroline is the reason I face the world, and so is Hope, Rebekah." He said, firmly.

She sighed, and stepped forward. "I know that, Nik, but you need to tell her that." She replied, softly. "Hope loves you, Nik, and for the past two weeks, she's fallen in love with Caroline." She added, with a small smile.

Klaus felt his heart pound in his chest at the declaration. He lifted his eyes to the stairs which led to the second floor, and something told him that Rebekah was right.

"And if you're not careful, you are going to lose them both." She said, after a moment.

Klaus lowered his eyes to look at her, and frowned deeper, showing no emotion, except in his eyes. "What would you have me do?" He asked, watching her soften her gaze.

"Get to know your daughter, and the woman you have spent ten years loving." She answered, softly, but firmly. "Because like it or not, Nik, Caroline is a part of Hope's life now, and you have to decide if you want to be there too." She added, turning on her heel to leave the room.

She paused at the door, and looked over her shoulder. "Despite what I thought of her in the past, Nik, I've grown fond of Caroline too, so if you hurt her again, I'll personally rip your liver out, and shove it down your throat." She added, with a devilish smirk on her face before leaving him alone in the room.

**~XXX~**

Caroline slipped out of the room just a few minutes after Hope drifted off to sleep, and slowly, she walked down the hall. She reached for her doorknob, but paused when she saw the light on downstairs.

Sighing, she moved to walk downstairs, until she came to the bottom, and found the door to the study wide open, and Klaus standing in front of the window with a shot of what smelled like blood in his hands.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" She asked, stepping in the doorway.

Klaus chuckled, but she could tell it wasn't a happy chuckle, as he lifted the glass to his lips, and drained it down. "I thought you would be asleep, love." He responded, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. She was a vision in the blue robe covering her tank top and sleeping shorts with her hair pulled up in a loose bun.

She shrugged her shoulders, and moved further into the den. "Sleep is overrated when you have nightmares." She stated, sitting down in the leather couch.

Klaus sighed, placed the glass on the desk, and moved to sit next to her. "I had nightmares for over fifty years." He replied, after a moment.

Caroline turned her head, and sighed. "Hunter's curse." She remarked, causing him to nod his head. She sighed once again, and leaned her head back. "If only that was it." She replied, sadly.

"Your mother." Klaus concluded, softly.

Caroline inhaled, and nodded. "Yeah," She whispered, despondently, leaving out that she also dreamed of him.

Klaus sighed, and leaned back. "Your mother was a brave woman, Caroline. One of the few humans I admired." He commented after a moment.

She swallowed, and felt the tears form in her eyes. "She had that effect on people." She whispered, with a soft smile.

Klaus smiled, and turned his head to look at her. "When was the last time you cried, love?" He asked, tenderly, his smile fading.

Caroline closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I don't remember." She whispered, feeling the emotions hitting her once again.

Klaus lifted his left arm, and slowly wrapped it around her, pulling her gently towards him. Even after ten years, he remembered what she felt like in his arms, and though this wasn't a passionate embrace, it was everything he remembered and more.

Caroline knew she should probably fight against being pulled into his embrace, but something told her that she needed this, for she hadn't truly cried since her mother died, not even when she had the melt down in front of Rebekah and Hope.

Leaning into Klaus' shoulder, she let the tears fall, freely, and in the silence of the study she found what she had looking for, for the past two weeks: a strong shoulder to cry on.

And Klaus had what he had hoped for, for the past ten years, his love in his arms and his daughter upstairs, safe.

For the time being…

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope you liked the reunion, even though I didn't have Klaus throw a fit, but how could he with his daughter a few feet away? At least in my humble opinion...**

**Oh, if you have noticed, I changed this to a crossover. I had a mini-critic about how the story should not be in TVD, but in TO, but since this has a blend of both, I put this story in crossover land! :)**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline work on making up for lost time (feels). Hope and Klaus have a father/daughter moment (be prepared for awws). Rebekah and Caroline have a friend moment. Danger makes an appearance.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Past Feelings

**This one is not as long as the previous ones, but I didn't want to put too much in this one at the moment.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT STILL AMAZES ME THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in the small dining room, watched the sun come up over the trees, and smiled. This was the first time she had ever watched the sun rise without the threat of her life hanging over her head or anyone else's for that matter.<p>

She smiled, and lifted the cup of warm blood to her lips, and sipped from it.

"Good morning, love."

She closed her eyes, and slowly turned her head to find Klaus entering the room with a smirk on his face, though it was a gentle look, not a patronizing one he often gave.

"Good morning." She responded in kind before turning back to the sunrise.

He smiled, and pulled out a chair, after getting a nod from her, and sat down.

"I, uh, should thank you." She began after a moment. "For last night," She added, lifting her gaze to his. "I hadn't realized how much I kept it all bottled up." She finished with a small laugh.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "I was happy to be there, Caroline." He returned, nodding his head.

She smiled, and nodded, sipping from her cup. Her smile faded as her cup lowered to the table, and she sighed. "You said last night that my mother had your respect," She began, turning her head to look at him. "What did you mean?" She asked, softly.

Klaus bowed his head, and fiddled with his hands on the table before leaning back to look her directly in the eyes. "She stood up to me, just like you did." He began, firmly. "She stood by her beliefs, and yet, she loved you with all her heart. She always put family first, and I admired her for that." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Caroline swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "She didn't accept it at first." She began, lowly. "Me, being a vampire," She amended, when Klaus gave her a questioning look. "She disowned me, but then she learned that I was still her little girl, and things started to change." She replied, feeling the tears build in her eyes. "We became stronger because of it all." She added, shaking her head.

Klaus nodded, and felt his heart twinge with envy. He had always wished that his parents had accepted him for who he was, and loved him with as much strength that Elizabeth had for Caroline, but it never happened. It never would.

"In a way, your parents did love you, Klaus."

Her statement brought his mind out of the dark thoughts he was conjuring up, and he lifted his eyes to find her still looking at the sunrise.

She closed her eyes, and slowly turned her head to look at him. "If they didn't love you, they wouldn't have turned you to spend eternity with them." She reasoned, shrugging her shoulders.

He swallowed, and bowed his head. "And yet, one of them hunted me for a thousand years." He stated, roughly.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Well, mine poisoned me, and tied me to a chair to torture the vampire out of me." She stated, roughly.

Klaus knew without asking who she was talking about, and it broke his heart. "I'm sorry, love." He whispered, heartfelt.

She smiled, and turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry too, about your ordeal." She stated, shaking her head. "No parent should ever treat their child with that kind of abuse, no matter what they've done or are." She added, with wisdom.

He smiled, and held her eyes with his own. "Would you ever treat Hope that way?" He asked, softly, and then wondered where that question came from.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth. "I would never." She stated, firmly, offended that he would even ask that question. "It doesn't matter who her mother is, I would never hate her." She stated, giving away what she had hoped to conceal.

Klaus read between the lines, and slowly reached forward to brush a stray of blonde hair away from her face. "You still care." He whispered, watching her slightly lean into his hand, and close her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say, yes, but just as she was about to, tiny footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"Your daughter is awake." She replied, softly, opening her eyes.

Klaus nodded, but didn't move his hand. "She hasn't come down yet." He whispered, holding her eyes.

She swallowed, and slowly stood up, away from him, and nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. She started towards the kitchen, when Klaus rushed in front of her. She took a small step back, and stared into his eyes.

"Caroline," He whispered, huskily, showing his emotions in his eyes.

She opened her mouth, and slowly raised her right hand. Reaching forward, she touched his face, and held his eyes as she stepped towards him.

He smiled, lightly, but she could see that it was a nervous smile. What did he have to be nervous about? She wondered, as she leaned forward.

Truth be told, she wanted this since she first saw him on the other side of the door last night. She wanted to kiss him, and tell him that she wanted him to show her the world, and that she cared about him, even loved him, but as always she chickened out. Afraid, he would walk away, or worse, his feelings had changed.

Her breathe mingled with his, and she was vaguely aware of his hands on her hips and neck. She leaned further in, and lightly touched her lips to his, but it wasn't enough, not for either of them.

Just as Klaus was about to pull her closer in, they heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, though they didn't budge.

"Daddy, why are you holding Caroline?" Hope asked, with a gleam in her eyes, as she walked into the dining room, dressed in her pjs.

Caroline pulled back, slightly, but didn't leave his embrace, for her legs were feeling like jelly at the moment.

Klaus sighed, and searched her eyes before turning to his daughter. "We were having a discussion, Hope." He replied, softly, his voice shaking at the emotion he had yet to express.

Hope smiled, and then her mouth turned into an 'o' as she shrugged her shoulders. "Could I borrow her for a moment, daddy?" She asked, pleadingly.

Klaus, though he wanted to say no, slowly let go of Caroline, and nodded to his daughter. "Sure, little light." He whispered, as she jumped towards him, and hugged him around the waist.

She lifted her face to his, and he melted at the look of love in his daughter's gaze. Bowing down, he kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her.

She giggled, and reached for Caroline's hand, and pulled away from her dad. "We'll be back, shortly, daddy." She replied, lightly.

Klaus felt a hand in his left, and he turned his attention to Caroline, whose eyes promised they would have another moment to finish what they had started, and that gave him more hope.

**~XXX~**

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you and daddy." Hope replied as they entered her room.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, Hope." She returned, not saying that she wished she hadn't.

"You love him." Hope stated, as she sat on her bed.

Caroline balked with her mouth hanging open, and slowly she shook her head, but she couldn't deny it. "How…" She slowly whispered, watching Hope shrug her shoulders.

"I've seen the way you look at my daddy, and the way he looks at you." She answered, with a smile. "You've denied it for a long time, haven't you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Caroline sighed, and sat down next to the little girl. "Yes," She whispered, shaking her head, before turning to look at her. "Are you sure you're ten?" She asked, raising her brows.

Hope smiled, and nodded. "Yep, I'm sure." She stated, firmly.

Caroline shook her head, and let out a chuckle. "You seem older." She remarked, shaking her head once again.

Hope smiled, and nodded. "Aunt Bekah says I have the attitude of a thousand year old woman." She stated, proudly.

Caroline smiled, and brushed Hope's brown curls back from her face. "You do." She whispered, searching the girl's eyes, the same eyes she was gazing into moments before.

"Why don't you tell him?" Hope asked, reading Caroline's thoughts.

Caroline sighed. "Because it's too soon, Hope." She whispered, softly.

"How can it be too soon?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Caroline closed her eyes, and dropped her hand. "Because, I haven't seen your father in ten years, and it's a lot to take in." She began, turning her head for a brief moment before looking back at the young girl. "You can't expect people to begin where they left off, ten years ago. People don't work that way." She explained, softly.

Hope nodded, seeming to accept the reason, and smiled, lightly. "Okay," She replied, leaning forward, wrapping her arms around Caroline, lightly. "He does love you, you know." She whispered against Caroline's chest, feeling her inhale deeply.

"I know." Caroline whispered, a smile creeping up on her face. "I know."

**~XXX~**

"Daddy, what do you think?" Hope exclaimed, excitedly as she skipped in circles around the backyard.

Klaus smiled, and nodded as the candles around them began to encircle them. "You are magnificent, Hope." He proudly stated, approaching her with a smile on his face.

Hope stopped, and lifted her arms up to her dad, and laughed as he scooped her up in his arms, and twirled her around. "Daddy!" She screamed as she laughed.

Klaus laughed with her as he twirled his daughter in his arms, and paused to hold her close to him, fear gripping him as he thought she could be taken away.

Hope sensed his fear, and held him close. "I'm not leaving you, daddy." She whispered, holding on tight.

Klaus nodded, and pulled back. "I won't allow that to happen, little light." He whispered, brushing his fingers over her soft cheek.

She smiled, and nodded. "I know you won't, daddy." She stated, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

He held his daughter close, and smiled as he began to sway with the candles still surrounding them. He pulled back, and grasped her left hand with his, and began to dance in the center of the candles.

She smiled, and laughed as she placed her head on his shoulder, wishing that this moment would not end. Of all the people in her life, which was only a few, her daddy was the only one she felt completely safe with, and now that trust for which she held especially for him was being extended to Caroline.

She trusted her aunt, for she knew Rebekah would never allow anything to harm her, but there was something to be said about the trust a daughter has for her daddy, especially when he is the most important person in her life.

Klaus closed his eyes as he danced with his daughter in the backyard, logging the memory of this day safely in his mind, for it would always be there for him to access on days when he was alone.

He hated not being there for her. He hated not being there when she took her first steps or said her first words. She was the most important person in his life, and he hadn't been there.

"You were there when it counted, daddy." Hope whispered, reading her dad's turmoil. "And that's all that matters to me." She added, nuzzling her face in her dad's throat.

Klaus smiled faintly, and continued to hold her, for all the time he had with her was precious.

**~XXX~**

Caroline couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched from the window of the dining room. She had never seen this side of Klaus, and frankly, it warmed her undead heart. She had seen him laugh as he had with her so many years ago, but this time it was with his daughter.

His daughter.

She shook her head. She still couldn't fully grasp it. Klaus Mikaelson had a daughter, and to top it off, Caroline loved her.

Her smile faded as she realized what she just thought. She loved that little girl. She placed her right hand over her heart, and smiled. She loved Klaus' daughter.

"They make quite a pair, don't they?" Rebekah remarked, as she came to stand beside Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "Hope loves him a lot." She returned, smiling as Hope laughed as Klaus twirled her around.

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "She thinks there is no one like him." She replied, shaking her head. "She's right."

Caroline nodded, and laughed. "There's not." She added after a moment.

"I forgot to say thank you last night." Rebekah replied, lowly.

Caroline's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at her. "That's a first." She stated in mild shock.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it." She stated, but the sparkle in her eyes revealed how grateful she truly was. "I heard you threatened Nik if he daggered me before you went to see Hope." She added, watching Caroline nod.

"I understand from his point of view, but daggering you because you disobeyed his wishes," Caroline paused, shaking her head.

Rebekah smiled and nodded. "You should know that I threatened him as well, last night." She remarked, with a satisfied look on her face.

Caroline nodded, and didn't ask why Rebekah threatened her brother. "It was a night of threats." She stated, with a small laugh.

Rebekah chuckled, and shook her head. "That's the only way to get him to listen sometimes." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I know." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Nik still will do anything you ask, Caroline." Rebekah remarked after a minute.

Caroline swallowed, and bowed her head. "Thing is, I don't know what I want to ask." She stated, softly.

Rebekah nodded, and sighed. "You could start with a picnic." She stated, shrugging her shoulders. She rolled her eyes as Caroline jerked her head to look at her. "Hope's idea." She added, under her breath.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Hope the matchmaker." She stated, shaking her head.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and sighed. "You're the only mother figure she knows, Caroline, and as much as I have grown fond of you, don't hurt my niece." She said with a firm tone.

Caroline swallowed, and slowly nodded. "I would never hurt her."

Rebekah nodded. "I know. I just wanted to tell you." She added, with a smile.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "You're a good Aunt, Rebekah, and a good friend." She replied, touching Rebekah's arm before turning to leave the dining room.

Rebekah sighed, and smiled. She had a friend.

**~XXX~**

He watched from the woods as Klaus twirled the small girl in his arms, and smiled. This was perfect, so deliciously perfect.

He stiffened as he saw a blonde woman enter the backyard, and the girl reached for her. Such as a happy family, if they were that.

He frowned, and stepped back into the woods. His boss would want to know what he had just seen.

He sneered as he turned his head back to the happy group, but it disappeared from his face when the blue eyes of the little girl caught his.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have more chapters up later this week, but I'm not promising anything, since I have finals to study for, and a family dinner to prepare for! OY!**

**Next Chapter: Hope contemplates telling them about the danger. Klaus and Caroline go for a picnic. Rebekah and Hope have a talk about what she's keeping secret. And a surprise visitor arrives...**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Amends and Help

**Okay, I tried not to put too much in here, but this chapter went away from me. I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Days Later~<strong>

Caroline walked beside Klaus as they walked through the small park on the outskirts of New Orleans, and felt her heart tug in her chest.

"You're overly quiet, love." Klaus remarked as they settled down at a small table, with him placing the picnic basket on top.

She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "There's not much to say." She replied, though he could tell it was a lie.

He gave her a pointed look, but chose not to pursue it. He knew too well if she didn't want to say anything, she wouldn't.

"You, uh, get what you wanted down here?" She asked after a moment.

Klaus bowed his head, as he emptied the basket on the table, and shrugged his shoulders. "I got my city back, if that's what you mean." He stated, pointedly.

She pursed her lips, and nodded her head. "I see." She stated, reaching for a small bottle of water.

"What does that mean?" He asked, while unwrapping a small sandwich Rebekah had fixed for them.

She shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. "Nothing," She answered, lowly. "It's just…" She began, lifting her head to look at him. "You say, you're happy, but the only time I've seen you happy, since I've been here is with Hope, and yet you deny yourself of that happiness." She stated, pointedly.

Klaus frowned, and lowered his sandwich to the table, and sighed. "How could I be happy when my daughter has to live away from me and the woman I…" He paused, shaking his head. "Care about," He amended, roughly. "Ignored me for ten years?" He added, lifting his eyes to hers.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "I didn't ignore you, Klaus." She stated, moving her head back and forth. "I waited." She added, firmly.

"Waited for what?" He demanded, his eyes growing hard. "Waited for me to come crawling back?" He asked, in a rough tone.

She shook her head. "No, I waited for you to call, and tell me the truth." She answered, her eyes showing her pain. "I told you this, the night you showed up, Klaus!" She shouted, standing up from the table.

Klaus shook his head, and stood up with her. "I know, and I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?!" He shouted, placing his hands on the table to glare at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Hayley and I. I'm sorry I never called to say I have a daughter!" He shouted, his eyes flashing yellow.

Caroline tossed her head back, and shook it. "Oh, God, could you be any denser?!" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and as she walked away. It finally dawned on him what she meant. His eyes widened, as everything came into place for him. Moving around the table, he followed her into a spot of trees, and rushed in front of her.

"Leave me alone." She grounded out, shaking her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

He shook his head. "No, I won't." He stated, firmly.

She shook her head once more. "How many more times are you going to hurt me, Klaus?" She whispered, hating that a beautiful day had turned sour.

Klaus sighed, and lifted his right hand to brush his fingers over her face. "I never wanted to hurt you, love." He whispered, causing her to lift her eyes to his.

"Yet, you did." She whispered her eyes filled with pain.

Klaus swallowed, and stepped closer to her. "It was never my intention, Caroline." He whispered, shaking his head.

She nodded. "I know." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"What are you really upset about, Caroline?" He asked, stroking her face, tenderly.

She opened her eyes, and gazed at him with wide eyes. She started to shake her head, but he stopped her.

"Talk to me, love." He whispered, firmly.

She closed her mouth, and searched his eyes. "You asked me if I still cared, but what about you?" She asked, softly, but firmly.

He swallowed, and searched her eyes. "Don't you know?" He asked, with a shaky tone.

She continued to search his eyes, looking for any sign of what he meant. "Tell me." She whispered, leaning forward, slightly.

He inhaled deeply, and moved his eyes to her lips before moving them back up to her eyes. "I…" He paused, slowly shaking his head. Of all the times he could or would tell her, this one wasn't it, because it didn't feel right.

So instead of telling her, he did the next best thing.

He kissed her.

**~XXX~**

Hope twirled the straw through her chocolate milk, and sighed, longingly. It had been an hour since her dad had taken Caroline out for the picnic, and she was happy for the progress, but something else was weighing on her mind.

She had seen him in the woods, and she knew exactly who he was, and why. Trouble was, she didn't tell her daddy.

"Alright, kid, talk to me." Rebekah stated, entering the kitchen, and placed her arms on the counter.

"Tell you what, Aunt Bekah?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, and stared at her niece. "You have been holding something back for two days, and don't tell me anything, because I know something is wrong." She stated, pointing her finger at Hope.

Hope sighed, and leaned her arms on the counter. "Someone has been watching us." She stated in a low tone.

Rebekah bowed her head, and slowly shook it. "Oh, Hope," She whispered, shaking her head more forcibly.

Hope bit her bottom lip, and bowed her head.

"Why haven't you told Nik about this?" She asked, shaking her head.

Hope lifted her eyes, and gave the look like she was challenging it. "You know how daddy is, Aunt Bekah." She stated, glaring at her.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head. "You have to tell him." She began, lifting her head, to look at her niece.

Hope shook her head. "Not yet," She replied, her eyes reflecting the fear she was feeling.

"Hope, he is your father. He has to know." Rebekah stated, firmly.

Hope slowly shook her head. "We have time." She remarked, firmly.

Rebekah groaned, and knew the before she asked, what the answer would be. "How do you know we'll have time?" She asked, taking a chance.

Hope smiled, slightly. "I've seen what happens, and I know how it will play out." She stated with long distant look on her face.

Rebekah closed her eyes, and sighed. "Who exactly is watching us?" She asked after a moment.

Hope bowed her head, and began to fiddle with her chocolate milk once again.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Hope,"

**~XXX~**

Caroline melted into his embrace as her lips roamed over his, or was it vice versa? She wasn't sure, but it was still heaven.

She loved the texture of his mouth over hers, and the feeling of euphoria he gave her whenever he touched her.

She wove her fingers through is hair, and moaned as he nibbled her bottom lip. She pulled back, slightly, letting her breathe mingle with his.

They needed to stop, and somehow they both knew it. Klaus, still panting, pulled back, and licked his lips, slowly.

Caroline moved her hands down to his chest, though she didn't push away from him. "I guess I have my answer." She whispered in a strained tone.

Klaus smiled, and lowered his eyes to her lips, before lifting them back up to her eyes. "I have mine." He whispered, watching her smile.

She bowed her head, placing her forehead on his, and slowly shook it. "Hope will be thrilled." She muttered, with a smile on her lips.

He chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "How so, love?" he asked, though he knew the answer before she gave it to him.

"She has been pushing me to give in to my feelings." She began, pulling back to look into his eyes.

He smiled, and pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "She's been doing the same to me." He remarked, watching her smile, and bow her head. "Caroline," He began, after a moment. "I know that nothing will take back what happened…" He began, letting out a long sigh. "But I want to…"

She shook her head, and covered his mouth with her fingers. "Don't, Klaus," She remarked, smiling. "Let's just take this one day at a time." She added, softly.

He smiled, and pulled her into his embrace. "I'll go with that." He whispered, feeling her laugh, breathlessly.

She closed her eyes as she stood in his embrace, holding on to however long they had.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah heard the door open, and she lifted the glass of bourbon to her lips, and drank. She turned her head as she saw Caroline, holding Klaus hand in hers, causing Rebekah's eyes to widen, slightly.

They didn't see Rebekah, at least not at first, for Caroline turned to give Klaus a kiss on the cheek, before he cupped her cheek, and kissed her lips, quickly.

"Please! There are people here!" Rebekah groaned, causing them to turn, and look at her, with Caroline bowing her head with a small smile on her face. Rebekah couldn't stop the smile on her face, but it quickly faded as she realized what she had to tell them.

"Where's Hope?" Klaus asked, looking around for his daughter.

Rebekah pointed upstairs. "She had to lie down for a while." She replied, simply.

Klaus gazed at his sister worriedly. "What happened?" He asked his face turning into a protective father mode.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline, who had a worried look on her face as well. "She had another vision, and this time…" She paused, bowing her head. "She collapsed. She's been out for three hours." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline shook her head, and let go of Klaus' hand, only to rush upstairs towards the little girl's room with Klaus following close behind.

She burst through the door, and found Hope lying on her back, her arms lying across her chest, and her eyes were closed. Caroline shook her head, and raced towards the bed. She sat down next to Hope, and touched the small girl's face. She lifted her eyes to find Klaus standing next to the bed with a worried look on his face.

She lowered her eyes to look at Hope, and sighed. "Did she say what her vision was?" She asked, lifting her eyes, briefly to look at Rebekah.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, all she said was: no." She hesitated at the end, bowing her head.

Klaus lifted his eyes to his sister, and glared at her. "That wasn't all she said, was it?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

Rebekah sighed, and closed her eyes. "No, she, uh, said…" She paused, turning her gaze to Caroline. "She said, 'no, not Caroline'," She replied after a moment.

Caroline swallowed hard, and lifted her gaze to Klaus, who was looking worriedly at her. "Why would she say that?" She whispered, shaking her head, before looking down at the sleeping girl.

Klaus closed his eyes, and slowly sat down on the bed, next to his daughter. It worried him when she was like this, and it scared him. He knew it was all part of her being a witch hybrid, but this was his daughter, and he worried about her.

Caroline brushed her fingers over Hope's face, and closed her eyes. Hope's vision worried her. What could she have possibly seen that would warrant her saying those words? She bowed her head, and let out an uneven sigh. Hope would wake soon, and she was going to give answers. She had too.

Rebekah watched the couple sit on either side of the small girl, and she smiled. She always knew her brother had a soft spot for his daughter, and for the blonde on the bed, but to see this…was something else. She knew they were slowly becoming a family, and it warmed her undead heart. The only concern she had was what Hope had told her before her vision came.

She bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes. She would have to tell Nik and Caroline, but she didn't know how, nor did she know how they were going to take it.

The only thing she did know, was they needed to know, and soon.

**~XXX~**

"_Don't leave me!" Hope cried in the darkness, tears running down her face. "Daddy, please don't let her go!"_

_The darkness began to surround her once again, and she shivered against the cold of it. "Daddy, please." She cried, her soul crying out with her. "She's the only one." She shook her head, and fell on her knees._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Hope."_

_She lifted her head, and found the light she so often seen in her dreams, standing in front of her. "Caroline, please."_

_Caroline smiled, and knelt down to pull Hope into her arms. "I'm not leaving."_

"_Mother will try to make you leave." Hope whispered, holding tight._

"_I'm not leaving."_

_Hope shivered, and felt the warmth of the light surround her, and…_

She sat up. She turned her head, and though her father was sitting next to her, she reached for Caroline. "Mom!" She cried, holding onto Caroline, sending a shock wave through both Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline held the little girl as she sobbed against her chest from the harshness of the dream. She lifted her eyes to find Klaus looking at them with mild pride in his eyes. She bowed her head, and kissed the top of Hope's head, somehow knowing that she needed reassurance she was there.

"Don't leave me, mom." Hope whispered, sending unwanted memories to Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, letting the memories fade away for the moment, and held onto Hope tight. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, kissing Hope's head.

Klaus smiled, and reached forward, grasping Caroline's hand in his, which was resting on Hope's back. "Thank you." He mouthed, watching her smile in return, and nod.

Caroline rocked her in her arms, and began to sing the lullaby that had worked to calm Hope before. She felt Hope tighten her hold on her, and she smiled as she kissed the little girl's head.

Klaus sat and listened to Caroline's melodic voice as she sang to his daughter, and he felt a peace he had never felt before encompass him, and warm him inside.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and soaked in her voice and words, and smiled. His eyes found their way to her as she finished the song, and just hummed, until Hope loosened her hold, and lifted her head to look at Caroline.

"Thank you." She whispered, in a childlike tone.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Anytime," She whispered, brushing her hand over Hope's face.

Hope bowed her head, and a small tear trekked down her face. "Mother is going to take you away from me." She whispered, shaking her head.

Caroline shook her head, and lifted Hope's face with her finger. "No one is going to take me anywhere, Hope." She stated, realizing that a few weeks ago, she would have been grateful, but not now. Not when this little girl held her heart in so many ways.

Hope sighed, and turned to look at her dad. "Mother knows I'm in New Orleans." She began, slowly. "She wants me to fully become her daughter." She stated, bowing her head.

Klaus' brow furrowed, and leaned forward. "Hope?" He asked, his tone hard, and unwavering.

"She wants no other to be my mom." She whispered, lifting her head to look at Caroline. "You're the only mother I have, Caroline." She added, shaking her head. "Please don't leave." She cried, falling into Caroline's arms once again.

Caroline closed her eyes at the pain she heard, and held her close. She lifted her eyes to Klaus, and watched his anger boil just beneath the surface, but he controlled it, and in its place was heartbreak for his little girl was hurt. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, her voice strong, and unwavering, like Klaus' gaze.

Hope nodded, but didn't let go. Someone was going to come and tear her family apart, and it wasn't just her mother.

It was someone else. Someone who would stop at nothing to fill them with darkness, and the only hope was holding her at the moment.

Caroline

**~XXX~**

Hope had been put in bed an hour ago, and Klaus had been left to watch over her. She was still shaking from her vision, and though Caroline had calmed her down, she didn't want to be left alone.

Caroline made it to the kitchen, and found Rebekah standing at the counter, drinking a cup of warm blood. She nodded as Rebekah motioned to the other cup, and picked it up.

"She called me mom." Caroline stated, as Rebekah looked at her.

Rebekah nodded. "Are you okay with that?" She asked, holding the cup, carefully in her hands.

Caroline smiled, and nodded, slowly. "Surprisingly, I am." She answered, watching Rebekah smile and nod.

"You and my brother are on the mend, I see." Rebekah remarked after a moment.

Caroline smiled, and was thankful she didn't blush. "Work in progress, we're taking it one day at a time." She answered, lifting the cup to her lips.

Rebekah nodded, and sighed. "Good," She whispered, nodding.

"Something else is on your mind, Rebekah." Caroline speculated, setting the cup down.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head. "We're going to need help." She began, setting her cup down. "Hope saw someone else in her vision besides Hayley, and this person wants to stop at nothing to ruin this family." She stated, looking at Caroline.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked, shaking her head.

Rebekah sighed. "Hope wasn't too specific, but someone has been watching us ever since we arrived in New Orleans, and Hope wouldn't tell me who it was." She answered, regrettably.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. She figured she couldn't stay happy and at peace for long. "Is that why she didn't want me to leave?" She asked in a low whisper.

Rebekah nodded, slowly. "She believes you are the key to keeping us all together, and to make my brother happy." She answered, gazing at Caroline. "I know you can keep Nik happy, Caroline, I don't doubt that." She stated, shaking her head. "But what I don't want is for you to die protecting us." She paused, sighing. "I know you love my brother and Hope, but whatever or whoever is coming after this family…"

"This is the only family I have, Rebekah." Caroline interrupted, lifting her head to look at her friend. "Since my mom died, I had no one." She continued, shaking her head. "Then Hope came, and now…" She paused, throwing her head back. "I find myself with a daughter I never thought I could have." She looked at Rebekah, and smiled. "Or a sister and friend." She nodded as Rebekah smiled, and bowed her head. "I will protect Hope, and I will protect this family, because…" She paused, tears filling her eyes. "You are my family, now."

Rebekah smiled and nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered, moving around the counter, and pulled Caroline into a sisterly hug. "Thank you."

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Thank you."

**~XXX~**

Bonnie Bennett rushed towards her cellphone resting on the table, and inhaled deeply before answering the call. "Caroline?"

Caroline sighed, and hesitantly asked. "Bonnie, is Kol there?"

Bonnie hesitated as she turned her head to find him walking towards her. She sighed, and nodded. "He is."

"Good," Caroline responded, shocking both Bonnie and Kol. "Bonnie, does he know about Hope?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Kol frowned, and Bonnie watched his head nod, slowly. "He does. Why? Where are you?" She asked, turning from him.

Caroline sighed. "I'm with Rebekah and Hope…in New Orleans." She answered, causing Bonnie to freeze. "Bonnie,"

Bonnie blinked a few times, and slowly turned to look at Kol, who closed his eyes. "Does Nik know?" He whispered, softly.

"Does Klaus know?" Bonnie asked, holding his brown eyes.

"He does." Caroline answered, softly.

Bonnie groaned, and sagged into a chair. "Care, are you alright?" She asked, remembering just last week when Caroline sounded happy.

"I'm fine. It's Hope I'm worried about." Caroline replied, softly. "Bonnie, did you ever have visions?" She asked, after a second.

Bonnie frowned, and lifted her gaze to Kol, who sat down across from her. "Only when I touch people, why?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Hope," Caroline began, after a moment. "Bonnie, look, I know I have no right to ask this, but you are the only witch I know." She stated in a rush. "I'm worried about her, and there are no witches here I could ask." She continued, rushing through the words.

"Caroline," Bonnie stated, firmly, though a smile graced her face. Same old Caroline.

"Bonnie, would you mind coming here, and helping her?" Caroline asked in a rush of words.

Bonnie smiled, and bowed her head. "Care,"

"Bonnie, please, she's…special." Caroline remarked, pleadingly.

Bonnie lifted her head, and found Kol smirking at her with a kind look in his eyes. "Where are you in New Orleans?" She asked, after a moment.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, and gave her the address.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed. "We'll be there in a few hours." She replied, shaking her head at Kol.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Wait, you said…we."

Bonnie nodded, and groaned. "I can't leave him alone." Bonnie grumbled, causing Kol to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

"Ah," Caroline stated, with a laugh. "See you, Bonnie. Thank you."

Bonnie nodded once again. "You're welcome, Care." She remarked, hanging up the phone, before dropping it on the table, and placed her face in her left hand.

Kol smirked, and leaned forward. "It'll be fun, lass." He whispered, causing her to lift her face to look at him.

"Fun my ass." She stated, standing up, but he caught her, and pulled her into his lap, watching her green eyes sparkle as they gazed at him.

"It will be." He whispered, leaning forward to place his lips on hers.

Bonnie moaned, and pulled back. "We have to go." She stated, standing up.

"Kill joy." Kol muttered, watching her smile, and shake her head. He sighed as she walked away, and lowered his eyes. She was a vixen, and she was his.

Or she will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know, but if you read my other stories, you know that I'm a Kennett fan! No matter what Plec does! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Next Chapter: Hope and Caroline have a moment to discuss what she said. Kol and Bonnie arrive. Rebekah and Klaus discuss the danger. Elijah makes an appearance.**

**It occurred to me that I may have left a few things out of this chapter, but as I said, this chapter got away from me. I hope you will forgive me!**

**I hope to have another chapter up this weekend, in between me studying. I swear Chemistry will kill me. lol! Anyway, on ch. 10, there will be a sneak peak for a new story set to come up in mid December, so look out for it. :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Reunited Friends

**I apologize for taking so long to get this up, but the end of the semester had be running, and so forth, and I'm proud to say it's all behind me for a few weeks. So I can focus on writing! YAY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she sipped from the steaming mug of coffee, and lowered it as her eyes closed.<p>

"She's finally resting." Klaus remarked, entering the living room.

Caroline nodded, and turned her gaze to look at him as he sat down beside her.

"That song calmed her down." He replied, in a low tone.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "My mom used to sing it to me." She whispered, gazing into the mug.

He turned his head, and reached over to touch her knee with his left hand. "Caroline…" He began, not knowing what to say to her words.

She smiled, and set the coffee mug behind her, and slowly moved closer to him. "I know, Klaus." She whispered, softly, placing her head on his shoulder. At that moment, she knew that she truly felt at home and at peace for the first time in a long time. "Thank you." She whispered, in the silence.

Klaus lowered his gaze to her head, and smiled. "For what?" He asked, softly.

She hummed, and snuggled closer to him. "For having an amazing daughter, and for allowing me to know her." She whispered, in tender words.

Klaus smiled, and kissed the top of her head as they sat in the silence of the house, both content to never leave the couch for the rest of the night.

**~XXX~**

Hope smiled as she stood in the living room, and tilted her head to the side. She didn't want to wake her dad or the woman she had come to love as a mother, so she just stood in front of them, and smiled, brightly.

Caroline hummed, and slowly opened her eyes to find the brown haired girl standing in front of them, and she smiled as her eyes rolled. "Hope," She replied, waking Klaus in the process.

He opened his eyes, and frowned for a split second before looking at his daughter. "Little light," He whispered, as Hope smiled even bigger, if it was at all possible.

"Good morning daddy," She stated, moving to hop on his lap, and smiled at Caroline. "Mom," She stated, reading the contentment of her words in Caroline's face.

Caroline smiled, and brushed her hand over Hope's face. "Good morning, sweetie." She whispered, watching Hope brighten.

Klaus smiled at the exchange, and kissed his daughter's head, softly.

Hope leaned into her daddy, and nuzzled her face in his neck. "I'm hungry." She stated, in a low tone.

Klaus smiled, and looked at Caroline, who nodded. "Well, then, let's go get something to eat, shall we?" He asked, standing up with his daughter securely in his arms, as Caroline stood up with them.

He carried his daughter towards the kitchen, and Caroline had to stop in the living room, taking in the sight. She remembered ten years ago, when she had told Stefan how she saw the good in Klaus, when it seemed no one ever did, and she had been right.

Now, she saw all of his tenderness, his love, his humanity, not just with her, but with his daughter, and that made her smile.

Hope was special, and she loved the little girl with all her heart. It hadn't taken long after meeting her to know that Hope would forever be a part of Caroline's life, and there wasn't anything she would do to change it.

She walked carelessly into the kitchen to find Hope sitting at the table, watching Klaus stir up some eggs, and bacon.

Hope motioned for Caroline to sit down beside her, and Caroline smiled as she complied to the girl's wish.

She sat down beside her, and brushed the girl's nappy head with her fingers. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

Hope's smile faded, slightly, and she felt her dad turn to look at her. She bowed her head, and sighed. "I…" She began, remembering the dream she had that night.

Caroline read the distress in the little girl's voice, and reached for her. "Come here." She whispered, as Hope climbed into Caroline's lap. "We'll be right back." Caroline said, looking at Klaus, who nodded in understanding, and stood up, to carry Hope upstairs to her bedroom.

She smiled at Rebekah, who was leaving her room. "Klaus is downstairs." Caroline remarked, as Hope wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck.

Rebekah nodded, and touched her niece's head, lightly before walking down the hall to find her brother.

Caroline entered Hope's room, and sat her down on the bed, as she sat next to her. "Okay," Caroline began, looking at Hope, carefully.

Hope lifted her gaze to Caroline's, and for an instant Caroline read the fear in her eyes. "I kept dreaming about my vision." She whispered, softly.

Caroline sighed, and pulled her closer to her chest. She didn't say a word, only held the little girl close to her.

"Aunt Bekah told you what I saw, didn't she?" Hope asked, softly.

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. "She didn't say everything." She answered, gently.

Hope closed her eyes, and held her close. "I was surrounded in darkness again, and this time someone else was there." She replied, in the silence. "Someone was trying to pull me away from you." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I tried to fight them, but I couldn't."

Caroline closed her eyes at the pain, and held her closer.

"I saw mother." She stated, after a moment, fear leaking into her words. "She kept telling me that I was her daughter not yours."

Caroline lowered her head, to look at Hope, as her body began to rock back and forth. "Hope," She began, softly.

"I don't want to lose you, mom." Hope whispered, shaking her head against Caroline's chest. "You're the only mom I know." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her small eyes.

Caroline felt a pain enter her chest, and she closed her eyes at it. "I'm not going anywhere, Hope." She replied, holding her close, repeating the words she spoke the night before.

Hope held her tight, and closed her eyes. "Mother will try." She whispered, knowing the threat Hayley could become, especially with what was coming.

Caroline shook her head, and kissed Hope's head. "She won't succeed." She stated with mild distain in her voice.

Hope smiled, and began to hear the melody in Caroline's voice. "I love you, mom." She whispered, her little voice carrying the emotion she felt at the moment.

Caroline felt her heart become lighter at her words, and her eyes watered at the emotion. "I love you too." She whispered, kissing Hope's head, lightly, knowing there was no turning back now.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah sighed as she entered the kitchen, and found her brother staring at the table with a grim look on his face.

"You're turning into Stefan, Nik." She muttered, walking towards the refrigerator.

Klaus lifted his gaze to his sister, and scowled. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. For when she turned around, she saw his fear and anger in his eyes.

She approached the table, and slowly sat down next to him. "I suppose you want answers." She began, bowing her head, as she lifted the bottle of water to her lips.

Klaus nodded. "Answers would be a great start." He remarked, leaning back in the chair, and placed his right hand on the table.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Someone has been watching the family since we arrived in New Orleans." She began, avoiding his eyes for a moment. She didn't have to look at him to know that he tensed up, and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a tense tone.

She shook her head. "Hope asked me not to." She answered, finally looking at her brother.

He growled, and stood up from the table. "Hope is a child!" He shouted, glaring at his sister. "You are not supposed to listen to her when it comes to this!" He stated, his eyes flashing yellow.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "At least Caroline took it better." She muttered, lifting the bottle to her lips.

"Caroline knew?" He asked, his tone harsh and rough.

Rebekah glared up at him, and narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I told her last night, while you were with Hope." She stated, firmly. "I found out a few hours before you returned from your picnic with Caroline, and I was going to tell you about it, after Hope went to bed, but she had her vision, and it weakened her." She continued, roughly.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes. "Who is it?" He asked, after a moment.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Hope wouldn't tell me." She stated, softly. "But I have my suspicions." She added, lifting her gaze to her brother.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and listened to her words, and his heart chilled in his chest.

This was not who he expected.

**~XXX~**

"I'm so not letting you drive anymore." Bonnie stated, climbing out of the car as it came to a stop in front of the house.

Kol smirked and climbed out of the car. "Oh, lass, you know you had fun." He stated, rushing over to stand beside her.

She rolled her eyes, and glared at him. "I don't call, two hours in a car with a man who just drove under the speed limit to get here, and then claimed not to know where he was, when clearly he knew where he was, but didn't want to get here, fun!" She stated, panting as she said all of it in one long breath.

Kol smirked, and brushed his fingers over her face. "Admit it, lass, you enjoyed our car ride." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, and tried so hard to fight the smile slowly coming on her face. She failed as it appeared on her face, and she lifted her right hand to touch his face. "I did enjoy it, but…" She began, tugging on his ear, causing him to wince, and bend over to the side. "Dilly dally again, when we are supposed to get someplace, and you'll regret it." She warned, lifting her brow up as he laughed through his mild pain.

"Alright, alright, I promise." He stated, reaching for her hand.

She nodded, and let go of his ear. Lifting her head high, she turned on her heel, and walked towards the house.

She felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she sighed. "Kol…" She began, as he kissed her cheek.

"I love when you get rough, lass." He whispered, as she turned around to glare at him.

"You are horrible." She stated, shaking her head, pointing her finger at his chest.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You like me anyway." He remarked, watching her roll her eyes.

"God knows why." She stated, shaking her head, just as the door opened to the house.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned, and smiled brightly at her friend, standing in the doorway, with a small girl standing beside her. "Caroline!" She stated, opening her arms wide as she began enveloped in a large hug by the blonde.

"Uncle Kol!"

Caroline lowered her gaze to Hope, who was rushing towards her Uncle, happily.

"Hiya there, mini-Nik." He stated, picking his niece up.

Hope giggled, and hugged her uncle tightly.

Kol smiled at Bonnie, who stared in mild shock at the exchange.

Bonnie slowly turned her head to look at her friend, and saw pride in her eyes as she gazed at the small girl, and smiled. "It's good to see you, Care." She replied, softly with affection.

Caroline smiled, and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "It's good to see you, Bonnie. Come on, we just fixed breakfast for Hope, and there's plenty." She stated, moving her head in with Kol, Bonnie, and Hope following Caroline into the house.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed as they entered the kitchen, and Bonnie stiffened slightly as she caught sight of Rebekah and Klaus standing side-by-side in the kitchen.

"Daddy, look who's here!" Hope stated, bouncing in Kol's arms.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "I see." He replied, in forced softness towards his daughter.

Kol set his niece down, and smiled at his brother. "Hello, Nik," He replied, nodding towards Rebekah.

Klaus stepped towards the brother he thought was long dead, and slowly searched the familiar brown eyes. "Kol," He choked out, softly.

Kol smiled. "Miss me?" He asked, just as Klaus slowly nodded. "Oh, let's get it over with." He stated, tugging his hybrid brother into his arms, and held him tight.

Klaus paused, and slowly returned the hug. His brother was here, and alive.

Rebekah moved her eyes to Caroline, and smiled. Bonnie smiled as Rebekah moved her eyes to her, and she saw how much like Kol, Rebekah seemed with just a look.

"You did this?" Rebekah asked, stepping towards Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded, and moved her eyes to Kol, who had stepped away from Klaus. "He came to me a last year, and asked me to return him to his original body." She answered, leaving out how Kol had pestered her, and basically proved that he could be trusted, until she had given in, and helped him.

Kol smirked, as he realized what she was remembering, and lowered his eyes.

Hope smiled, and grasped Klaus' hand in hers for a moment. She lifted her gaze to her dad, and smiled. "Can I eat now?" She asked, softly.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Go ahead, love." He whispered, as she giggled, and turned her gaze to Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and turned to her friend. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She remarked, motioning to Rebekah, who shook her head.

"I have a few errands to run." She remarked, with a smile.

Caroline nodded in understanding, not wanting to forget the new found friendship she had discovered with the Original.

Bonnie smiled, and walked over to Kol. "Stay out of trouble." She muttered, before following Caroline out of the room.

He smirked, and watched her go with pleasure. "When do I ever?" He asked, lightly, causing her to turn, and glare at him.

"Careful, Uncle Kol, she can give back more than you can handle." Hope stated, smiling.

Kol shrugged, and moved to sit down at the table. "That's what makes her intriguing." He stated, taking a piece of bacon, and ate it.

Klaus shook his head, and lowered his gaze to his daughter, who was eating her breakfast, with a smile on her face. His family was coming back together, and it was better than he imagined.

For now.

**~XXX~**

"Okay, dish," Caroline stated as they entered the room Bonnie would stay in which was across from Caroline's.

Bonnie sat her briefcase down, and sighed. "What is there to dish about?" She asked, turning to look at her friend. "I've been living with Kol for almost a year now, and that's it." She stated, lifting her arms outward.

Caroline opened her mouth, and shook her head. "That's it?" She asked, moving to her friend. "If that were it, you wouldn't be here with him looking at you like he loves you." She stated, firmly.

Bonnie bowed her head, and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my God!" Caroline stated, backing a step away. "You love him!" She added, in a near shout.

Bonnie closed her eyes. "He doesn't know." She whispered, moving to sit on the bed.

Caroline sighed, and sat next to her friend. "He would be blind if he didn't." She remarked, softly.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed. "I've tried to tell him, but he gets these moods where I can't tell him anything." She said, throwing her head back.

Caroline smiled, and touched her friend's hand, lightly. "He'll come around." She replied, nodding.

Bonnie sighed, and fell back on the bed. "He's so stubborn." She stated, groaning.

"I think it's hereditary." Caroline stated, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie turned her head to look at her friend, and smiled. "Is Hope that stubborn?" She asked, watching Caroline light up with mention of the little girl.

"She is." Caroline answered, nodding her head. "But she's not as stubborn as her father." She added, lifting her finger.

Bonnie watched as Caroline lay down next to her. "How powerful is she?" She asked, after a moment.

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. "Very," She answered, quietly. "She says the Spirits are trying to help her control her magic, and she's been practicing every day. It's just…" She paused, turning her gaze to the ceiling. "Her visions weaken her every time she gets them, and yesterday, she was out for most of the night." She added, fear leaking into her words.

Bonnie nodded, and stared at the ceiling. "Sounds like she has them a lot." She whispered, absently.

Caroline nodded. "She does, and there is nothing we can do to calm her down." She stated, firmly. "Yesterday, she called me mom." She added, softly.

Bonnie turned her head to look at her friend. "Mom?" She asked, watching Caroline nod.

"I love her, Bonnie." She whispered, softly.

Bonnie smiled, and touched her friend's hand. "Then I'll help her, even if she is Klaus' child." She remarked, knowing there was no love lost between her and Klaus.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "Thank you." She replied, watching Bonnie nod, and smile.

"Besides, she sounds like she's your daughter." She added, as Caroline smiled and laughed.

"She is." Caroline agreed, smiling brightly.

Bonnie laughed with her, and mentally thought how much she missed this, over the last ten years, and how much she wanted to make sure nothing tore her away from her friend again.

**~XXX~**

Hope smiled, and jumped a few places on the checkerboard, laughing as Kol groaned, and rolled his head.

"You little minx," He stated, pointing his finger at her, mockingly.

Klaus smiled, and watched his daughter with a gleam shining in his eyes. He turned his eyes to find Caroline and Bonnie entering the room, and smiled even brighter as she sat down next to him, and smiled at him in return.

Rebekah smiled at Bonnie, and Bonnie nodded. Bonnie knew from her talk with Caroline that Rebekah was a loving Aunt, and a good friend, and so she was going to try to get along with Rebekah, and from the ease Rebekah was around her, she knew it wasn't going to be so bad.

She turned her gaze to Caroline and Klaus, and smiled. Never had she seen her friend so happy, not since she was turned into a vampire, and she nodded in approval.

"They are something, aren't they?" Rebekah asked, softly.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "Makes you sick, doesn't it?" She asked, watching Rebekah smile.

"I thought I was the only one." She muttered, but laughed when Bonnie laughed with her. Maybe the Bennett witch wasn't so bad after all.

Just as Hope landed her black checker in the king spot, the doorbell rang, and she stiffened.

"Elijah," She whispered, turning her gaze to Caroline. "Mom," She whispered, jumping up, and landed in Caroline's arms with Klaus' arm surrounding them, protectively.

Rebekah sighed, and moved towards the door. She closed her eyes as she opened it, and found her older brother on the other side. "Elijah, what a surprise." She stated, opening the door, and allowing him to enter.

Elijah, dressed in a grey suit, entered the home, and smiled as entered the living room. His eyes focused, briefly on Kol and Bonnie, having heard that his brother had returned from the dead with the help a certain Bennett witch, but the main focus was on the small family on the couch, and the young blonde vampire with her arms wrapped around his niece, in a motherly hold, and that was not all.

She was glaring at him, and he couldn't blame her. The news he had to bring was not one he relished telling.

For this was the news, he dreaded ever since Rebekah told him they were in New Orleans. News that would determine if Hope's vision was right.

And he hoped it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Caroline becomes protective of Hope with Elijah's news. Bonnie starts helping Hope. Kol and Klaus discuss everything. Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie have a night out.**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Talks

**I know, I'm behind on updating this, but good news is, I'm working hard to get more updates up and going this weekend!**

**AN: There is a little surprise at the bottom of this chapter! Don't forget to read!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline continued to glare at Elijah over Hope's head, for she had heard from Rebekah just how close he was to Hope's mother. She felt an arm surround her, and she didn't have to look to know that Klaus was securing her and his daughter to his side.<p>

"Elijah, this is unexpected." Klaus stated, with a semi-cold tone.

Elijah nodded, and slowly turned his head to look at Kol and Bonnie. "It's good to see you, brother." He replied, earning a small smile from his baby brother. "I had heard you had assistance coming back, but I wouldn't have imagined it would be the Bennett girl." He added, softly.

Bonnie felt Kol place his hand on her knee for a brief moment, and kept her mouth closed for the moment.

"What can I say, I'm persuasive." Kol returned, shrugging his shoulders.

Elijah smiled, and slowly nodded. "I know." He remarked, bowing his head, and giving it a soft shake.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Caroline asked, holding Hope a little closer, not that the little girl minded, in fact, she held onto her new mother just as tight.

Elijah turned his attention to the blonde, and read her protectiveness in her eyes. He remembered Rebekah's words to him a few days before telling him that Caroline was more of a mother to Hope than Hayley was, and he was seeing for himself that she was right. "Hayley," He began, regretfully.

Klaus stiffened, and felt Caroline do the same. "What about her?" He asked, roughly.

Elijah sighed, and moved his gaze to Hope, who was clinging to Caroline, afraid to let go. "She wants to see Hope." He replied, softly.

Hope buried her face in Caroline's chest, and felt the room around her become tense.

"No," Klaus stated, moving to stand up to face his brother. "She gave up the right when she turned against me." He added, his eyes flashing for a moment.

Elijah shook his head, and sighed. "Hope is her daughter, Niklaus. She has every right." He replied, firmly, though he never agreed with that logic, not anymore. "At least she believes she does." He added, moving his gaze to Caroline's.

Caroline shook her head, and bent it to try to look at the little girl in her arms. "Then why hasn't she tried to contact her daughter for ten years?" She asked, roughly.

Elijah read her anger in her voice, and let out a slow breathe. "I don't know." He answered, shrugging his right shoulder.

Caroline glared at him, and shook her head. "Then she doesn't get to decide when she gets to see her. She gave up that right." She stated, feeling Hope hold her closer.

Elijah frowned, and moved his eyes to Klaus. "Did you tell her the truth, Niklaus?" He asked, watching Klaus' eyes narrow in dangerous waters. "Did you tell her that you forced Hayley to turn against you, just so you could have Hope to yourself?" He asked, firmly.

Hope turned her head to look at her Uncle, and frowned. She saw the mild satisfaction in Elijah's eyes at the knowledge he had given out. Lifting her eyes to Caroline's face, she bit her bottom lip. Caroline didn't know, and it showed.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered, causing Klaus to slowly turn, and look at her and then his daughter.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Elijah." Klaus ground out, holding Caroline's eyes. "Leave before I place a dagger in your heart." He added, turning to face his brother, and clenched his fists at his sides.

Elijah lifted his chin a fraction, and gave a slow nod. "Very well, but you know she won't give up until she gets what she wants." He remarked, backing up, and leaving the house.

Klaus gritted his teeth, and quickly left the room. Caroline lowered her head, and motioned to Rebekah. "Take Hope, I'll go talk to him." She whispered, as Rebekah picked up her niece.

Caroline kissed Hope's head, and smiled, softly. "Everything will be alright, sweetie." She whispered, watching Hope's head nod up and down.

She walked out of the room, and followed the sound of crashing on the other side of the house. She paused just outside of the room where Klaus had been staying, and slowly opened the door. Just as she entered a vase hit the wall beside her head. She closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head.

"You have terrible aim." She remarked, glancing at the now shattered vase.

Klaus growled, and turned away from her. "I thought you were someone else." He whispered, though she heard him.

She nodded, and closed the door behind her. "Heaven forbid." She whispered, folding her arms over her chest.

He shook his head. "You know what I mean, Caroline." He stated, glaring out the window.

She nodded, and sighed. "I know." She whispered, stopping in the middle of the room. "I won't let her be taken away, Klaus." She stated, firmly.

Klaus slowly turned to face her after a moment, and caught her eyes. "I'm not asking you." He remarked, facing her completely.

She nodded, and stepped towards him. "You don't have to." She stated, shaking her head. "I love her just as if she was my own daughter and I…" She paused, bowing her head. She wanted so much to tell him, but something kept holding her back. Maybe it was the timing. Maybe it was the place. She didn't know. All she knew was she couldn't tell him the truth, not yet.

"You what?" He asked, stepping closer to her, hoping she was going to say what he wanted to hear.

She lifted her face, and sighed. "I want to protect her." She answered, after a moment. She watched his face fall for a brief moment, and she knew she should have told him, but she saw the light in his eyes, letting her know that he appreciated and wanted her help.

"Hayley will stop at nothing to get Hope, Caroline." He whispered, shaking his head.

She sighed, and nodded. "I know, but she won't get her." She responded, roughly, her eyes hardening.

He narrowed his eyes, and searched her eyes. "You truly mean that, don't you, Caroline?" He asked, softly.

She smiled, and nodded. "I do." She answered, strongly. "Since my mother died, I was alone, and then your daughter showed up, and gave me what I never thought possible." She stated, stepping closer to him. "I have a family, Klaus, and I will fight the bowels of hell to keep it." She added, strongly, holding his eyes.

Klaus smiled, and lifted his right hand to touch her face. "Does that include me?" He asked, in a low whisper.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "What do you think?" She asked, softly.

He smiled, and stepped closer to her. He searched her eyes, and leaned forward. "I think; you are a beautiful addition." He whispered, watching her smile, brightly.

She lifted her left hand, and touched his face, softly. "Thank you," She whispered, closing the distance between them, and brushed her lips across his.

Klaus hummed, and placed his left hand on her waist, and pulled her tighter to his body. With a sigh from her lips, she opened her mouth, and allowed him to access it with his tongue.

As they clung to each other, Klaus felt her shiver against him. He wanted to go deeper. He wanted her.

She sighed into his mouth, wanting, clinging to him like a life preserver.

He pulled back, and their breathes mingled against their lips. He opened his mouth to say more words, but just as he did, she slammed her lips on his, showing him just how much he means to her.

Klaus clung to her, and felt her melt into his arms, clinging to him just as he did her. He pulled back, and brushed her blonde hair from her face. "Love," He whispered, stopping when her fingers landed on his lips.

"I know, Klaus." She whispered, softly. "We'll wait." She whispered, smiling.

He smiled, and slowly leaned forward to kiss her lips, gently. "As much as I want to," He began, searching her eyes.

She nodded, and placed her forehead on his. "So do I." She whispered, caressing his chest through his shirt. "One day at a time," She whispered, rubbing her forehead lightly on his.

Klaus smiled, and pulled her closer to him. "One day at a time," He repeated, brushing his lips over hers.

She smiled, and moved her head to lay it on his shoulder. "We won't lose her, Klaus. I promise." She whispered, feeling him tighten his hold on her.

He closed his eyes, and placed his cheek on her head, knowing he had gained a new ally in his daughter's fight.

**~Next Day~**

"Okay, Hope, I want you to take a deep breathe, and let it out, slowly." Bonnie replied, softly as she sat on a blanket in the backyard with Hope across from her.

She watched as Hope did as she was told, and slowly let it out. She smiled as the little girl showed signs of relaxing. "Very good, Hope." She whispered, approvingly.

Hope smiled, and closed her eyes, repeating the action once again.

Bonnie nodded, and opened her hands. "Alright, Rebekah and Caroline told me you can move candles and light them." She began, watching Hope nod her head. "Okay, let's try with just one candle." She replied, lifting a large candle in her hand, and placed it in the center.

Hope glanced at the candle, and blinked her eyes. With a nod of her head, the candle lit, and as her head lifted, the candle lifted as well.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "Very good, you are very powerful, aren't you?" She asked, softly.

Hope shrugged, and bowed her head. "The Spirits said that it was because my grandmother was the Original witch." She answered, softly.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed. "That's what they say about my family." She whispered, shaking her head.

Hope smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Bennetts endure." She stated, firmly. "That's why they are so strong." She added, nodding her head.

Bonnie smiled, and softly wondered how the little girl knew that.

"Sheila told me." She answered, nodding her head.

Bonnie stilled, and stared at the little girl.

Hope smiled. "She was the one who spoke to me through the Spirits." She added with a nod of her head.

Bonnie swallowed, and lowered her eyes. She didn't know what to say to that, or if she should say anything. Instead, she lifted her eyes, and held Hope's and in that moment she knew.

She didn't have to say a thing.

**~XXX~**

Klaus sighed as he lifted the glass to his lips. With one long swallow, he emptied the contents down his throat, and exhaled.

"Do we need to light the heater, Nik?" Kol asked, entering the room.

Klaus smirked, and turned to look at his baby brother. "Why would we?" He asked, shaking his head.

Kol motioned to him. "Because your attitude is frigid," He answered, firmly.

Klaus sighed, and lowered his gaze. "Somebody is coming after my family, Kol; I have a right to be."

"I didn't say you didn't, Nik." Kol remarked, standing next him, and reached for a glass on the bar, and poured him a glass. "I just said that you have one." He added, lifting the drink to his lips.

"Shouldn't you be with Bonnie, irritating her?" Klaus asked, turning from his brother to sit in the tan couch.

Kol shrugged. "She and the girls, minus Hope, have gone out." He answered, lifting his hand.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. He knew Hope was asleep upstairs. After training with Bonnie, she had been exhausted, and went to bed. He could hear her breathing from the living room, and it gave him comfort. After much persuasion from Rebekah and himself, Caroline had agreed to go out on the town with her friends.

He had seen how protective she had gotten over his daughter, and though he enjoyed it, he knew she needed a break.

"Are you going to tell me what has you mind in a twist?" Kol asked, sitting in the chair across from Klaus.

Klaus sighed and twirled his newly filled glass in his hands. "Someone has been watching Hope, and she won't tell me who it is." He replied, shaking his head.

Kol smirked, and bowed his head. "She's a child, Nik. Do you remember the things we kept from mother and father?" He asked, watching Klaus smirked at the memory. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "She says someone is trying to destroy the family." He replied, not going into great detail of his daughter's fear of losing Caroline.

Kol nodded, and a serious expression crossed his face. "Does this have to do with her fear of losing Caroline?" He asked, watching his brother's face. "I saw the way she clung Caroline when Elijah came in the house yesterday. I saw the fear in her eyes that told me she fears losing her." He added, reading Klaus' eyes. "You fear the same thing, don't you?" He asked, firmly.

Klaus' jaw clenched, and his eyes closed.

"Have you told her?" Kol asked, softly, which was unusual for him in a way.

Klaus bowed his head. "She knows."

Kol smirked, and slowly nodded. "You love her." He added, watching his brother, carefully.

Klaus sighed, and turned his gaze away.

"Have you told her?" Kol asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She already knows." He whispered, hearing Kol scoff.

"It's not the same as telling her, Nik." Kol remarked, shaking his head.

Klaus' eyes flashed, and he glared at him. "What about you and the witch? Have you told her that you love her?" He asked, sneering at his words.

Kol's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward. "What I tell Bonnie is none of your business, Nik." He stated, dangerously.

"Neither is what I tell Caroline." Klaus returned, roughly.

Kol shook his head, and scoffed. "To answer your question, No, I haven't told Bonnie how I felt, mainly because, she would just spurn me." He stated, shaking his head.

Klaus smirked, and slowly shook his head. "I don't think so, Kol." He whispered, lifting the glass to his lips.

Kol gave a quizzical look, and watched Klaus smirked. "If you would pay attention, you would realize she loves you or at least care for you." Klaus remarked, firmly.

Kol lowered his eyes, and let a small smile cross his face. "So would you." He whispered, lifting his eyes to Klaus'.

Klaus inhaled deeply through his mouth, and let it through his nose. He knew Caroline cared, but did she love him? He wished he knew.

"To the women we love," Kol toasted, lifting his glass up in the air.

Klaus smiled, and leaned forward to meet his brother's glass. "To the women we love," He agreed, touching glasses.

**~XXX~**

"Okay, riddle me this," Bonnie began, playing with the beer in her hands. "How come you have yet told him?" She asked, glaring at Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, and played with the bottle in her right hand. "How come you've never told Kol?" She asked, smiling.

Bonnie took a swig from her bottle, and shook her head. "You can't tell him anything." She stated, with a touch of sadness.

"Isn't that just like men?" Rebekah remarked, shaking her head as she approached the table with a bottle in her hands.

Caroline nodded, and shook her head. "Why do we put up with them?" She asked, shaking her head.

Rebekah smiled, and shook her head. "Well, I put up with them, because they are my brothers." She stated, drinking from the bottle in her hand. "You two, on the other hand, put up with them because you love them." She added, lowering the bottle.

Bonnie and Caroline groaned, and rolled their eyes, but couldn't stop the smiles on their faces.

Rebekah shook her head, and let out a laugh. "I never thought any one would gain my brothers affections like you two." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline shook her head. "Well, aren't we a pair?" She asked, glancing at Bonnie. "Loving two Originals."

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head. "We should add Rebekah into the fold on that one." She added, with a laugh, glancing at Rebekah, who shuddered.

"God help us all." Rebekah stated, but smiled as she touched the lip of the bottle to her lips.

They broke out into a laugh, and shook their heads.

Caroline emptied her bottle, and stood up. "I'm going to go get another one." She stated, moving around the table, towards the bar.

Rebekah and Bonnie nodded, and smiled. "All things considered, you should talk to Kol, Bonnie." Rebekah remarked, nodding her head.

Bonnie sighed, and nodded. "I know. He's just…" She began, shaking her head.

Rebekah nodded, and glanced towards the bar before turning her gaze towards Bonnie. "Kol hasn't had that much experience with emotions, except with family, so you might have to tie him up, if you want to tell him how you feel." She added, watching Bonnie smile, and nod.

"I'll keep that in mind." She remarked, shaking her head.

Rebekah smiled. "I haven't said it, but…thank you, for bringing him back." She replied, watching Bonnie smile.

"You're welcome." Bonnie whispered, smiling back at Rebekah.

**~XXX~**

"DADDY!"

Klaus raced upstairs, dropping his glass on the floor, and burst into his daughter's room, with Kol on his heels. He frowned as he saw Hope sitting up, panting, and sweat covering her brow, soaking her brown hair. "Hope?" He began, rushing to her side.

Hope turned her head, and with wide blue eyes, she whispered the words he wished he never heard.

"They're grabbing her."

**~XXX~**

Caroline turned from the bar, and tried to push her way through the crowd, holding the beer in her hands.

She huffed, lowly, and bumped into a stiff chest. Lifting her eyes, she smiled, politely, and tried to move past him. "Excuse me," She whispered, but he didn't move.

"Caroline Forbes," He whispered, causing her eyes to lift to his.

She stiffened at the coldness in his eyes, and a satisfied smirk on his lips. "I don't know who that is." She stated, trying once again to move around him.

He grabbed her left arm, and before she could react, a needle injected into her neck, effectively knocking her out.

**~XXX~**

Klaus ran as fast as he could down the streets of New Orleans with Kol by his side, and sighed as he made it to the bar, and burst through the doors.

He caught sight of his sister and Bonnie, but his eyes didn't see any sign of Caroline. Kol rushed to their sides, and grabbed Bonnie close to him.

"Kol, what's wrong?" Bonnie whispered, pulling back.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus demanded, before Kol could answer.

Rebekah pointed towards the bar. "She went to get a drink." She answered, but her eyes narrowed as she realized Caroline wasn't there anymore. "Damn." She whispered, moving from the table with Klaus rushing through the bar, trying to find any sign of her.

He followed her scent, which was almost masked by another strong smell. He stiffened, and slowly turned to face the others, who came up behind him.

"Werewolf," He whispered, his eyes flashing gold, and a hardened mask appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**For those of you who know my works, you know that I love angst to a degree, but I also love fluff. Most of my stories, always involve someone getting taken, for the most part, and I'm sorry if that's a running theme, but it was either Caroline or Hope. Don't worry, it will all work out.**

**Also, I'm working to finish up this story this weekend, because I'm starting back to college this coming week, and I wanted to start a few new stories by this week. (I would have finished it sooner, but this past week, I was very sick, and couldn't write. I'm sorry.)**

**Next Chapter: Klaus goes on a rampage via interrogation to find Caroline; the Darkness is closing in; Bonnie calls in reinforcements.**

**I promised a sneak peek of the new stories on this chapter, and you guys shall have it.**

**So far, these are the only two that will be uploaded next week, hopefully. (You can find the descriptions on my profile.)**

* * *

><p><strong>First one: I Dream of Caroline<strong>

**Two Thousand Years Ago**

She bit her bottom lip as she stood in the center of the great ring surrounded by her peers and candles on the floor, and slowly lifted her blue-green eyes to meet the one who would give his judgment.

"Caroline of Baghdad, you have denied the choice of freedom from your servitude, and with this knowledge, you are henceforth banished from this place." The Blue Djinn remarked, leaning forward with cold eyes.

Caroline lifted her head higher, and showed her determination on her face. She would not falter. She would not. She had chosen freedom. He just didn't know it. She had chosen the freedom of never marrying him, and instead put her faith in finding a master who would set her free or be kind.

"I accept your decision, Great One." She returned her voice strong and unwavering.

He glared at her, and slowly stood up. Holding out his right hand, a purple and gold bottle with a narrow neck and jeweled top appeared in his hands. His blue eyes remained steel and cold as his blue skin radiated the anger he was feeling. On his head was adorned a golden crown, signifying his importance to the realm of the Genies.

Caroline was a young one, a novice, who had received her powers since her birth, and had been groomed to either be the Blue Djinn's bride or a servant to man. She had chosen the latter, for the better reason that she could still have the choice. With the Blue Djinn, she knew the consequences, and she could not subject herself to that.

Slowly, he pulled the top out of the bottle, and sneered as he tilted the bottle towards her. "In time, you will change your mind, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward.

She resisted the urge to throw up at his feet, and instead just glared at him. "I will not." She stated, standing her ground.

He pursed his lips together, and glared roughly at her. "Then may you never again see the light of day, Caroline of Baghdad." He stated, watching her coldly.

With a hard glare at him, she turned her gaze to her mother, who was standing on the other side of the circle of judgment, and smiled. With no words, she sent her mother her love, and saw her mother return her words, before turning to look at the man who controlled her destiny, at least for now.

With a satisfied sneer, he mumbled an incantation, and Caroline gasped as her body turned to a blue smoke to match her two piece uniform, and drifted towards the bottle.

She stood in the barren bottle, and slowly lifted her head to glare up at the enlarged eye glaring down the hole. With a wave her hand, she covered the view, and created a few furnishings around her. With a rough jerk of the bottle, she watched as the inside grew dark, and she knew this was going to be toughest part of her judgment.

The waiting for the right master to set her free from her prison.

Such is the role of a Genie.

* * *

><p><strong>Second One: The Butcher's Wife<strong>

_I was raised on a small island just off the coast of South Carolina by my Grammy, for my parents had died when I was only five, and my Grammy had taken me in, and did the best she could to raise me._

_I know, that's a lousy way to begin a tale, but, for me, that's exactly where I'm going to begin. Oh, before I go any further, I should tell you my name. My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes, and I'm a clairvoyant._

_You see, I had always dreamed of my love, ever since I was a small child. I guess that's just like everyone, but mine was very specific._

_Anyway, back to my tale, the first sign I had that told me love was on its way to me was the sight of the twin-tailed comet. Since they are very rare to see, or to come by, I took it as a sure sign. Another sign for me was when the blue marlin yielded up a ring, and not just any ring, a wedding ring._

_Sure, all these things are just simple little things that could easily be explained, but to me, it meant that my life was going to change._

_The third and final sign was a dream. I dreamed of his smile. I know, it's not a big, huge part, but for me, a smile said it all. It was a charming smile with dimples clear on his face. His smile warmed me as I dreamed of it, and awoke me with my heart pounding in my chest. With the dream in my mind, I waited and hoped._

_I waited for the day, my prince…no, no, my Adonis would come to take me away._

_So you could imagine my surprise when I first met my husband. Though he wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was quite charming, something in the back of my mind and heart told me that he was not the one, but that didn't stop me from jumping into his boat, and asking him to marry me, for who knew how to control affairs of the heart._

**~Few Days Earlier~**

"Stefan, you need a break." Klaus Mikaelson stated as he entered the butcher shop across the street from his office.

Stefan, a tall burly man, who pulled off the look of a sexy butcher to some women, sliced his knife through a piece of pork. His sandy brown hair glistened from the sweat, and heat of his shop, and his green eyes paled from the sadness held within.

Klaus sighed as he walked towards his friend, and stood in front of the counter. "Stefan, you need a vacation." He stated again, his British accent telling. "You have been cooped up in this butcher shop for weeks without a single break. You need one." He added, firmly.

Stefan lowered the knife on the counter, and sighed. He lifted his eyes to his friend, and slowly nodded. His friend was a psychiatrist, and a damned good one, according to his clients. He was tall, with sandy curly brown hair, blue eyes, oval scruffy face, and a devilish smirk, if he showed it off.

"Where do you suggest I go, Klaus?" He asked, tiredly.

Klaus sighed as he gazed at his friend, and shrugged. "I don't know, deep sea fishing, a hike in the mountains, anywhere where you'll be able to relax, and get away from the shop." He stated, shaking his head.

Stefan placed his hands on the counter, and sighed. "Alright, I'll leave in the morning." He stated, nodding his head, after a short thought.

Klaus nodded. "Fine, go for a week, that'll give you plenty of time to relax and unwind." He added, in a firm tone.

Stefan sighed, and nodded. "A week." He stated, giving up his fight, which proved Klaus' point: he needed a vacation.

The next morning, after Stefan had decided where he would go, he packed up his suitcase and car, and headed out of New York, towards the South Carolina beach. It took him almost two days to get down there, and he knew that he would never have enough time to fish, as he would have liked to, but it was good to get away from his butcher shop, which he co-owned with his brother, who cared more about his wife and kids than his inheritance. Not that Stefan blamed his brother. In fact, he envied him.

Damon had left the business last year, and settled down with a charming woman he met on vacation. A few months later, Stefan was an uncle, and though he loved his two nephews, he couldn't help but wonder when he was going to find the right woman for him.

As he parked his car on a small beach, he charted a small boat, and started out into the ocean. His eyes caught sight of a lonely little island, and something deep inside told him to land there.

Finding a small dock on one side of the island, he parked the boat, and as soon as he stepped over the railing, he was bombarded with an armful of blonde.

He froze, and slowly the woman pulled back, and he gaped at how beautiful she was, with blonde hair halfway down her back, blue-green eyes like the sea, and a semi-tan on her skin. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Slowly recovering from the bombardment, Stefan pulled back, and gazed at her.

"Will you marry me?" She asked, after a moment, her voice melodic, and slightly strained from panting.

Stefan was too stunned to speak. He wanted to say no, but no words would come out.

She smiled, brightly, and stepped back, as she grasped his hands. "Silly me, I'm Caroline." She stated, nodding her head. "And I know that it sounds crazy, but you are the man of my dreams, and I want nothing more than to marry you." She added, her head nodding, slightly.

Stefan opened his mouth, but again words seemed to fail him.

"Well, you can speak, can't you?" She asked, worriedly. Oh, dear, her true love is going to be deaf. She shook her head.

Stefan nodded, his head, and slowly the words came out. "I'm Stefan, and yes, I can speak." He stated, watching her face light up from his statement.

"Wonderful to meet you, Stefan, come, you must meet my Grammy." She stated, pulling him, excitedly down the dock, and towards a small house on the edge of the island, next to an old lighthouse.

He sighed, and shook his head, wondering if he was dreaming this all, or if he had lost his mind.

He was still questioning it the next morning when he woke up next to her and a wedding band on his third ring finger on his left hand.

_Some vacation,_ He thought to himself as he gazed at her sleeping form. _Oh, Klaus is going to have a field day._

* * *

><p><strong>I know they are long, but I hope you enjoyed them. They should be up this coming week, and this story should be finished.<strong>

**Only ten more chapters to go, or maybe less.**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Searching

**I had intended to get this up yesterday, but circumstances prevented me from doing so.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Hope sniffed as she stared out of the window. Her mom was missing, and her dad was angry. She had never seen him this angry, and she couldn't blame him.<p>

She felt a hand on her shoulders, and she slowly turned to find her Aunt kneeling behind her. With a small cry, she leapt into Rebekah's arms, and cried.

"It's going to be okay, Hope." Rebekah whispered, holding her close.

Hope nodded, and let the tears fall down her face, faster and harder than before. She never voiced it, but if they didn't find Caroline soon, the family would be lost to darkness, with no hope of pulling them out.

Not without Caroline.

And it was all because of her mother.

**~XXX~**

Klaus dug the knife further into the werewolf's stomach, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling as the man cried out. "Tell me what I want to know." He growled out through gritted teeth.

The man groaned, and clenched his teeth together.

Klaus smirked, and slammed the dagger deeper into the stomach. "I don't think I heard you." He whispered, twisting the dagger in his stomach.

He groaned, and clenched his eyes. "Jonathon…Jonathon knows." He whispered, finally.

Klaus smirked, and pulled the dagger out, and wiped it across the man's face. "Where may I find this Jonathon?" He asked, a dark look appearing in his eyes.

The man groaned, and swallowed hard. "Bourbon street…Coffey's." He whispered, softly.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered, taking the dagger, and jabbed into the man's neck, allowing the blood to coat his hand as it dripped down his arm.

He pulled the dagger out, and dropped it on the floor, and casually walked out of the room.

**~XXX~**

Bonnie shook her head, and looked at the phone in her hands. She bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes.

"You are going to have to call sooner or later." Kol remarked, coming up behind her.

"How did you know I was going to?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled, and touched her face with his right hand. "I can tell by your face." He whispered, holding her eyes.

She sighed, and lowered her face to glance at her phone. "We need help, Kol." She whispered, shaking her head.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Nik will find her, lass." He whispered, close to her ear.

She closed her eyes, hoping that her face told him all he needed to know. "Kol…"

"Bonnie," He began, stopping her words. "Nik is searching for her, and he will not stop until he does. You know that." He added, turning her to face him.

She nodded, and her thumb hovered over the name on her screen. "What do I say?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

Kol groaned, knowing there was no way to stop her. "Keep it simple." He answered, roughly.

She nodded, as if that was the only solution for their predicament, and held his eyes as she hit the name on the screen.

She read his mild anger as she waited for the person on the other side to pick up, and sighed as it stopped ringing.

"I need help." She replied, watching Kol clench his jaw. "I'm in New Orleans." She added; as he listened to the person ask her why she was there.

"Because my family is down here, and we need your help." She remarked, watching Kol's eyes widen, slightly at her words.

"Caroline has been taken." She added, shaking her head. "No, he didn't do it." She paused, and closed her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure he didn't." She added, firmly. "This has to do with his daughter." She remarked, feeling a hand brush over her face. She opened her eyes, and found Kol's brown eyes full of sadness.

"Please just come and help." She replied, softly. "I'll send you the address when you get here." She added, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm being careful." She remarked, smiling. "I've got my own personal bodyguard." She added, searching his brown eyes, watching them fill with mischief.

"I'll see you soon." She added, ending the call, still holding his eyes.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Mean what?" She asked, lifting her head slightly so she could see into his eyes.

"That this was your family." He answered, watching her smile, before biting her bottom lip.

She felt a blush hit her cheeks, and she tried to lower her eyes, but he held them with his brown orbs. "I meant it." She whispered, feeling his left hand stroke her skin.

He smiled, and bent his head slightly, coming down until his forehead touched hers. "You're right, you know." He whispered, his breathe brushing against her lips. "I am going to protect you." He whispered, feeling her laugh, lightly.

"I know, Kol." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest. "Even though I can take care of myself," She added, in a whisper.

He smiled, and rubbed his forehead against hers. "I don't doubt that." He whispered, remembering when they first met.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Kol, I…" She began, pressing her nails lightly into his chest.

He closed his eyes, and waited, hoping for the words she would say. "Bonnie," He whispered, pulling back, only to feel her lips crash onto his in a passionate, deep filled kiss.

He clung to her, bringing her body closer to his, and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss in a wild touch.

Bonnie heard his moan deep within his throat, and smiled against his lips. Even with the tragedy that was surrounding them, she wanted so much to voice the feelings that filled her heart for him, but now was not the right time, so instead, she kissed him.

And kissed him.

Until she needed to pull back, and gather the air that had been taken from her lungs.

Kol searched her green orbs, and smiled, lightly. "We'll get her back, Bonnie." He whispered, in a strong vow.

She nodded, and smiled. "I know, Kol." She whispered, touching her left hand on his face. "Hold me." She whispered, feeling the tears burn her eyes.

Kol nodded, and gathered her up in his arms, and held her. The words he had wanted to hear lay on deaf ears, but for some reason he knew what she had meant through her lips. Closing his eyes, he hoped they would find Caroline.

They had to.

**~XXX~**

The doors to the office flew off the hinges, and a skinny, dark haired man stood up from the desk. His body shook with fear as the most feared man in New Orleans entered his office.

"Jonathon, I assume." Klaus remarked, his voice dark and unwavering.

Jonathon swallowed, hard, and slowly nodded. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Klaus smirked, and approached him, carefully. "Someone precious has been taken from me, and I want her back." He whispered, smelling the fear coming off the man's body.

Jonathon nodded, and swallowed once again. "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that." He whispered, moving his blue eyes around the room.

Klaus nodded, and reached his left hand out, to grasp him by the throat, before slamming him against the wall. "A certain werewolf," He began, feeling Jonathon struggle beneath his grasp. "Informed me that you are the person I needed to find, because you know where she is, and why they took her." He added, squeezing his throat ever so slightly.

Jonathon clenched his eyes shut, and slowly nodded. "I only know….rumors." He whispered, in a strained voice.

Klaus clicked his tongue, and squeezed the man's throat harder. "Not good enough." He whispered, darkly.

Jonathon gasped, and opened his eyes. "I swear…" He gasped out. "I only heard that someone wanted the blonde woman with the soul full of light." He whispered, shaking his head. "The other hybrid…" He began, reluctantly. "Came to me…told me that she wanted her out of her daughter's life…" He added, gasping as Klaus tightened his hold. "I wouldn't do it." He whispered, shaking his head.

Klaus gritted his teeth, and stared into the man's eyes. "Who took her?" He asked, firmly.

Jonathon swallowed, as best he could, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "If it was a werewolf, it would be her, but if it was another…" He began, sadly. "You're too late." He added, hoping that satisfied the Hybrid.

Klaus growled, and snapped the man's neck, allowing his body to hit the floor, as he lifted his face to the ceiling.

Shaking his head, he let the tears fall down his face, and slowly backed out of the room. "I'm coming, Caroline." He whispered, stepping out of the building into the cool night air. "I'm coming."

**~XXX~**

Hope stared off into the night, wishing her dad would come home for some kind of news. She feared the night would come with no good news, and her heart tugged in her small chest.

She turned her head, when the door opened, and she rushed into her daddy's arms, tears falling down her face. "Daddy," She whispered, wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck.

Klaus clenched his eyes shut, and wished he had better news to tell his little girl. "I know, little light." He whispered, shaking his head.

She cried into her daddy's shoulder, and hoped he would find her mom, and find her soon. She smelled the blood on his body, and turned her head to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. With a soft sniff, she let the warmth of her dad's body surround her, and slowly, she knew that he would find her mom.

No matter what he had to do to get her back.

**~XXX~**

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a rock walled room, and memories filled her body that were not pleasant in her eyes.

"I see you are finally awake."

She turned her head, as she stood up, and glared at the woman on the other side of the bars. "Hayley," She whispered, stepping towards the enemy of her love. "What do you want?" She asked, throwing her arms outward.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Personal satisfaction, you out of my daughter's life, and Klaus dead." She stated, shaking her head. "But since killing him would, in turn, kill my daughter, I'll let that honor fall to you." She remarked, stiffly.

Caroline shook her head. "I've done nothing to you." She stated, stepping towards the bars.

Hayley shook her head, and her eyes flashed yellow. "You've taken my daughter from me." She stated in a low growl.

Caroline shook her head, and sighed. "I've done nothing, but love her, and given her what she wanted." She paused, with a smile. "A mother." She added, not fearing when Hayley slammed her hands on the bars.

"I'm her mother!" Hayley growled, loudly.

Caroline shook her head, and glared back. "Not for the past ten years, you haven't been there for her." She stated, roughly.

"That's because, Klaus took her from me!" Hayley shouted, roughly.

"What did he do?" Caroline asked, shaking her head.

Hayley leaned forward, and smirked. "He threatened to kill my family if I didn't give up my motherly ways." She whispered, watching Caroline's eyes widen. "He never told you, did he?" Hayley whispered, with satisfaction, and let out a dark laugh. "Well, now you know." She whispered, stepping back, and walked away.

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. She knew Klaus had done something to get Hope for himself, and from what Hayley said, it sounded like something he would do, but for some reason, she felt there was more to it than that, and as soon as she got out of here, she would find out the whole truth.

**~XXX~**

He sneered as he watched the brunette hybrid walk out of the building where the one with the light was being kept.

He let out a low chuckle, and stepped back, further into the woods. Soon he would have her, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Not even the little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know I said that the new stories would be up today, and I may just do that, but I wanted to wrap up this story first, but I may just go ahead and put them up later today.**

**It's my first day back to college, so the next update won't come until later this afternoon, but it will come up!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline fights back; Reinforcements arrive; Klaus arrives a little too late; Hope senses something dark.**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Rescue

**I intended to have this up yesterday, but school wore me out. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'm kinda iffy on some parts, but anyway...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus hadn't slept in two days. Two days of searching and hoping that she would turn up somewhere.<p>

He closed his eyes as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand, and stared at the distant wall. He listened to the quietness of the house, and hated it.

His daughter was in her room, not talking, and barely eating. His sister was angry that someone could take her new friend from underneath her nose.

His brother and his paramour were beside themselves, trying to find some way to locate Caroline.

Hayley had hid her well, and he hated it.

Dropping his arm on the arm rest of his chair, he shook his head. He had to find Caroline and soon, and not just for his sake, but for his daughter's.

His phone rang beside him, and he slowly turned it to gaze at the screen, which lit up with a name. He growled, and shook his head.

Lifting the phone, he answered it with a gruffness the other person had to pause for only a second.

"You'll find her on the edge of the swamp on the outskirts of New Orleans."

Klaus gritted his teeth, and swallowed. "Why should I believe you, Elijah?" He asked, roughly.

"Because, I've seen what she means to you, Niklaus, and to Hope, and that's all I need to know." He whispered, on the other end.

Klaus swallowed, and closed his eyes. "If what you tell me is false in anyway, Elijah, I will personally remove your liver, kidneys, and lungs, and not necessarily in that order, and feed them to you one piece at a time." He threatened, harshly.

Elijah sighed. "I wouldn't lie, Niklaus, not about this." He whispered, begrudgingly.

Klaus nodded, and ended the call before another word could be spoken. With a light smile on his face, he stood up, and turned to the doorway. He froze as he saw his little girl standing in front of him, with tear stains on her face.

"Are you going after her?" She asked, softly, shakenly.

Klaus nodded, and knelt down, watching as she ran to him. "I won't return without her, Hope. I promise." He whispered, feeling his daughter's head nod up and down on his shoulder.

"I know, daddy." She whispered, after a moment. "I know."

**~XXX~**

The doorbell rang in the early morning, and Rebekah sighed as she walked slowly to answer it. Inhaling deeply, she slowly opened the door, and her breathe caught in her throat.

"Stefan," She breathed out, her eyes widened.

Stefan smiled, faintly, and bowed his head. "Hello, Rebekah, long time." He whispered, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

She let out a slow breathe, and slowly nodded. "Two years, Stefan," She whispered, nodding her head once again.

He smiled, and motioned to the house. "May I come in?" He asked, softly.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" She asked, gripping the door handle, lightly, so not to break it.

He sighed, and dropped his arm to his side. "Bonnie called." He answered, firmly.

She nodded, and finally moved aside. "Where's Elena?" She asked, dismissively. "Off wrecking other families?" She added, shaking her head.

Stefan slowly turned around, and shook his head. "No, she's visiting her brother and his wife at the moment." He answered, softly.

Rebekah scoffed, and folded her arms over her chest. "Same wife she despises?" She stated, shaking her head. "That family will be broken before the end of the week." She added, causing to glare at her, playfully.

"What happened?" He asked, sobering up.

Her eyes turned cold as she slowly closed them. "We went out for drinks, and one of Hayley's wolves got her." She stated, moving passed him.

He sighed, and followed her. "What would Hayley want with Caroline?" He asked, though he knew there was no love lost between the two.

Rebekah moved to the living room, and sat down on the couch. "Hope," She whispered, leaning her arms on her legs.

Stefan closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

"Hayley doesn't want Caroline around her daughter. Apparently, she can't stand the thought of some other woman taking the motherly role in Hope's life." She explained, turning her glance briefly towards him.

He sighed, and moved to sit down beside her. "Any progress in finding her?" He asked, softly.

She shook her head. "Nik has been searching, and did find out that Hayley was the one who kidnapped her." She answered, sadly.

Stefan placed his hand on her back, and softly stroked it. "How's Hope?" He asked, trying to comfort her with a soft tone.

Rebekah sighed, and then groaned. "She's depressed. The only mother she has ever known has been taken away, and there isn't anything she can do, no matter how powerful she may be." She answered, leaning to the side.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and held her, hoping he could ease the tension in her body. "We'll find her, Rebekah." He whispered, stroking her back.

She nodded, and sighed. "I hope so." She whispered, sadly. "I sincerely hope so."

**~XXX~**

The bars bent a little at a time as Caroline tugged at them, trying to get them to budge even an inch. She had to get out of here. She had to get back to her family.

Her heart tugged in her chest as she thought of her daughter, and the pain she must be feeling at the moment. She felt fresh tears fall down her face, as she thought of the man she loved, and how she had never told him.

She had to get out of here, and make it back to them.

As she tried to use her strength, she groaned lowly for her body was weak from the lack of blood in her system, but she couldn't give up. She couldn't.

She had to fight. She had to get out of here.

The image of Hope and Klaus filled her mind's eye, and with one final tug, she pulled a bar completely out of its socket.

She smiled, and focused once more on the bars in front of her. Thinking about the little girl she had come to love as her daughter, she pulled another one, and quietly laid them both down on the ground.

She smiled with satisfaction, and nodded, as she squeezed through the bars, and slowly made her way through the small building, inhaling deeply to see if there was anyone around.

She stopped just before she reached the front room, and smelled the musky scent of the werewolves. She held her breathe, and snuck her head around the corner. She held back a groan, when she saw six men sitting in the room, and in her mind, she cursed the one who led them.

She closed her eyes, and pictured a way to get out of there. Holding onto the image of the ones she loved, she stepped out of the shadows.

**~XXX~**

Klaus moved through the forest, tracking the scent he remembered vaguely well. It was a scent that made him gag, and repulse from remembrance, but it was the only led he had to finding the woman he loved.

As he watched her stop in the middle of the woods, he frowned as she stiffened, as if she was sensing something.

He narrowed his eyes, and stealthy disappeared into the shadows of the woods. After she had moved on, he continued his trek to follow her, and stayed far enough back to watch her. He knew she suspected that he was following her, and could possibly led him away from her intended destination, but that would only make him angrier, and at that moment, it wasn't the wisest decision.

**~XXX~**

Caroline kicked one of the men in the gut, and slammed her elbow into another. She tried to move as quickly as she could, ripping out two hearts as she did so.

She needed to get out of there. The longer she stayed the more chance she had of getting bitten. She flashed her fangs, and slammed another man against the wall.

She felt a sting in her side, but she didn't flinch as she ripped another heart through another assailant.

Stepping out on the ball of her foot, she swung around, and slammed her right foot into the stomach of another man.

She groaned as another pain hit her in the shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Grab her!"

She felt her arms being pulled back, and she struggled against the pull. "Let me go!" She shouted, struggling.

One of the men came close to her face, and sneered. "She said we couldn't kill you yet, but she didn't say anything about torturing you." He stated, roughly.

Caroline tried to jerk her arms out of the hold, and glared at him, wishing she had the strength to fight back, harder, but days without blood had left her weak.

Just as the man raised his fist, the door to the building fell to the floor. She let out a small sigh as she saw an angry Klaus Mikaelson on the other end of the door.

Klaus charged in, and frowned as he snapped the head off the man who threatened her, and proceeded rip the hearts out of the other two who were holding her.

Caroline sighed, and started to sag as the men relinquished their hold on her. She felt the familiar arms surround her, and sighed. "You came…" She whispered, her eyes starting to fade.

He nodded, and held her up. "Always," He whispered, frowning when he found her shoulder bleeding, and upon closer look, found teeth marks. "Caroline…" He stated, laying her down on the ground, across his bent knees. "Love, open your eyes…" He whispered, placing his right hand on her face. "Caroline, you've been bitten." He whispered, holding out his right wrist for her to bite down.

Caroline moaned, and slowly opened her eyes. Holding his eyes, she bit down on his wrist, and drank deeply. The taste of his blood filled her mouth, and she moaned at the sweet nectar flowing down her throat. She nodded, and felt his arm pull away. With a small smile, she held his eyes. "Thank you," She whispered, watching him smile.

Brushing her blonde hair from her face, he nodded. "Anytime, love," He whispered, lifting her in his arms.

"What about Hayley?" She asked, her voice groggy and shaky.

He sighed, and shook his head as he carried her out of the room. "She ran off before I could reach her." He whispered, kissing her forehead as her eyes drifted close. "Don't worry, she'll pay for this." He added, strongly.

She sighed, and placed her forehead on his shoulder. "I love you, Klaus." She whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Klaus stilled in his tracks, and his eyes widened. Lowering his gaze, he saw her fast asleep, and with a deep swallow said the words he had wanted to say for ten years.

"I love you too, Caroline."

**~XXX~**

Hope smiled as she clapped her hands. Her dad was bringing her mom back! She couldn't believe it. Her mom was coming home!

She laughed and rushed towards her Aunt, and hugged her with the strength she reserved for such a time, and stepped back. "When are they going to be here?" She asked, watching Rebekah smile.

"In an hour, your dad said that Caroline is going to need some rest for a few hours, though, so no loud noise or no disturbing her when they get here, at least until she wakes up." Rebekah stated, pointing her finger at her niece.

Hope nodded her head, but knew that Caroline wouldn't mind. Not now.

She turned her face towards the front window, and smiled as she waited.

Her parents were going to be here soon, and she couldn't wait.

**~XXX~**

Bonnie sighed as she gazed at her face in the mirror. Caroline was safe, and was heading home with Klaus.

She smiled, and lowered her head. Her best friend was coming home. She should be happy, and she was, but something still bothered her, and it wasn't the threat of what happened. It was something else. Something deeper, and more heartfelt.

"What's wrong, lass?" Kol asked, entering the bathroom.

Bonnie lifted her head, and sighed. "Nothing," She remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed, and placed his hands on her upper arms as he looked over her head into her reflection. "Bonnie," He stated, softly, dragging her name slightly.

She sighed, and lowered her eyes from his in the mirror. "What happened with Caroline just has me thinking that's all." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thinking about what?" Kol asked, softly.

She tugged her bottom lip into her mouth, and sighed. She wanted to tell him. She did. She just…

"Bonnie," He whispered, turning her gently around to face him. Cupping her face in his hands, he tilted her face upwards to gaze into her eyes.

Gazing into his eyes, she found the strength she needed. "She loves Klaus, but she didn't know when she should tell him, and then she was kidnapped, and she could have been killed without him ever knowing." She stated, with speed.

"What's your point, Bonnie?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Taking a short breathe, she gathered her strength. "I love you." She whispered, worry sliding in her eyes as she thought of him rejecting her, but she had to take the risk.

Kol felt his world stop as he heard her words leave her mouth. With a slight smile on his lips, he leaned forward, and kissed her with all the love he felt at that moment.

Pulling back, he brushed his nose against hers. "I love you." He whispered, pulling back a little further to watch her smile, brightly.

Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her once again, and picked her up so they would be level.

Slowly they separated, and as their breaths mingled together, they knew they had made the right choice.

**~XXX~**

Hope sighed as she waited for her dad to return with her mom, and softly closed her eyes. Her Aunt was in the kitchen with Stefan, and though she was happy to see him, she still worried.

Something was coming, and someone was still watching the family.

She placed her hand over her chest, and inhaled deeply. Letting it out, slowly, she felt the pain ease some, but it wouldn't go away.

The darkness she had feared was coming closer to her family, and she knew they had to be ready.

Especially her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Caroline and Klaus have a deep discussion about what Hayley said, and feelings are revealed. Stefan and Hope talk. Bonnie feels something is wrong. Darkness makes another appearance.**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Explanations

**Sorry for the few days it took to get this up, but the end of the week was a little hectic for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>A hand brushed across her forehead, as Caroline slowly stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened, slowly, and focused on the one person she had hoped would be there by her side.<p>

"Klaus," She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Klaus sighed, and smiled, gently at her. "Hello, love," He whispered, dropping his hand to his lap.

She moaned, and licked her lips as she started to sit up, but fell backwards on the bed. "So thirsty," She whispered, opening her eyes and sighed.

Klaus smiled, and turned to lift a blood bag from the table beside them. "Here," He offered, handing it to her, as he helped her sit up.

She smiled in gratitude, and slowly bit into the bag. She moaned as the sweet taste filled her senses, and quenched her thirst.

Klaus watched as if entranced as the veins appeared beneath her eyes, and gave her a beautiful enticing look. There was nothing wrong with what he was seeing. He found her even more beautiful just from the feeding, and her light still shone brightly like a halo around her.

She finished the bag in a matter of minutes, and lowered the empty bag to her lap. Klaus grabbed the bag, and quickly disposed of it, and turned back to her. "Need another?" He asked, gazing at her face, turning back to her human form.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Not at the moment, thank you." She answered, gazing into his eyes. "Klaus, there's something we need to talk about." She whispered, wishing she could move her eyes away, but found she couldn't break from his hold.

Klaus inhaled, and nodded, softly. "What is it, Caroline?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, and allowed the words come out, slowly. "Hayley told me that you threatened her family if she didn't give up Hope. Is that true?" She asked, watching his eyes harden slightly.

"Did you believe her?" He asked, not answering, yet.

She shook her head. "No, I knew there was something she wasn't telling me." She answered, truthfully.

Klaus sighed, and bowed his head. Shifting on the bed, he placed his left leg on the bed, and his hands in his lap. "I didn't threaten her family, not completely, Caroline." He began, lifting his head to gaze into her eyes. "After Hope was born, Hayley started to succumb to the darkness inside her. She had a pack to lead and a daughter to raise, but she couldn't do both." He remarked, softly, yet firmly. "She started to endanger Hope's life, and when Elijah told me that she was putting her pack's life in front of our daughter's. I took action." He added, lowering his eyes.

Caroline read the despair in his voice, and tilted her head to the side. Reaching her left hand out, she touched his, and gave him the strength to continue.

He inhaled deeply. "I gave Hayley every opportunity to send Hope away, but she wouldn't listen." He shook his head.

"That doesn't sound like you." She whispered, smiling, lightly.

He smiled, faintly, and bowed his head. "I kept thinking about Hope." He remarked, softly. "I kept thinking that she would never forgive me if I killed her mother, even if it was to save her." He added, shaking his head.

"How did you get her away from Hayley?" Caroline asked, softly.

Klaus held her eyes. "Elijah," He answered, stiffly. "He snuck her out of Hayley's home, and gave her to me." He continued, shaking his head. "When Hayley found out, I told her that I gave her a chance to give out a daughter a safe, peaceful life, but she refused." He paused, bowing his head. "She told me that I could never protect Hope, because I was a failure."

Caroline shook her head, and squeezed his hand. "No, Klaus, you are not a failure." She stated, firmly. "I've seen how you are with her." She added, catching his eyes. "You love her, and you are willing to do whatever it takes to protect her."

He smiled, and threaded his fingers through hers. "She threatened to find Hope, and make my life hell because I took her daughter away. I informed her that I could do the same if she so much as moved a step towards our daughter." He stated, firmly, roughly.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "So, you threatened her family after she threatened Hope?" She asked, piecing it all together.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "Hayley let the power and darkness consume her." He began, shaking his head. "I couldn't let Hope follow in her footsteps. She deserved better than that." He added, solemnly.

She nodded, and smiled. "So you sent her with Rebekah." She concluded, softly.

He nodded. "I knew Rebekah would protect her, and raise her as she should be." He remarked, confirming what she suspected.

"But you couldn't stay away." She added, smiling, tenderly.

He smiled, and shook his head. "I had to see my daughter." He stated, as if it was obvious.

She nodded, and moved her eyes to their hands, still threaded together. "I don't blame you, nor do I fault you." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his. "You were doing what any father would do, protecting your daughter." She added, smiling.

He nodded, and moved closer to her. "I still protect her, Caroline, and I'm sorry that in doing so put you in danger." He said, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, and lifted her right hand to caress his face. "Don't apologize for doing what's right, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head once again. "I love Hope as if she was my own, and…" She paused, knowing it was time. "I love you."

Klaus swallowed, hard. He remembered when she had said the same words before, but something told him she didn't mean it, and yet here she was telling him that she loved him with no weakness or delusions in her voice.

She watched as his face displayed disbelief and tenderness tugged at her heart. With a small smile on her face, she leaned forward, and brushed her lips over his, letting him know that she meant it. Pulling back ever so slightly, she breathed over his lips, and smiled. "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She whispered, once again, making him believe it.

With a smile over his lips, he pulled her closer to him, and planted his lips over hers. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled back, and gazed into her eyes with a light shining out of his eyes. "I love you, Caroline Forbes." He whispered, watching her smile with tears filling her eyes.

She smiled, and watched as his head lowered and his lips caressed hers in a loving, slow kiss. With a sigh from her lips, she let him cover her body with his, and wrapped her arms around his body, wishing that this moment would never end.

**~XXX~**

Hope skipped into the living room; a bright smile covered her face. She tilted her head to the side as she found Stefan sitting on the couch with his eyes focused on the wall across from him.

Shrugging her shoulders, she skipped towards him, and plopped herself beside him, her eyes focusing on his face.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He remarked, moving his eyes down to hers.

She shrugged, and smiled. "You seem lost." She stated, watching him smile, softly.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, watching her shrug once again.

"Because you are staring at the wall as if you are trying to find your way." She answered with knowledge. "Daddy used to do that before mom came." She added, nodding her head.

Stefan's brow furrowed, and he gazed at her. "Hayley,"

Hope shook her head, and turned her head towards the entrance where the stairs could be seen. "No, Caroline," She stated, firmly. "Daddy would be lost without her. She's his light." She stated, nodding her head. "She is light." She added, in a distant tone.

Stefan swallowed, and nodded. "It's good to see you haven't changed, Hope." He stated, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

She giggled, and leaned over to hug him. "You haven't either, Uncle Stefan." She stated, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He chuckled, and held her close. "You know, I'm not your uncle, right?" He asked, sarcastically.

She smiled, and lifted her head up to look at him. "Not yet," She stated, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled, and shook his head. "That was two years ago, Hope." He remarked, bowing his head.

She smiled, and glanced at his hand. "She still keeps it, Uncle Stefan." She remarked, softly.

Stefan swallowed, and closed his eyes. "Does she?" He asked, bowing his head.

"Uh-huh," She stated, smiling, nodding her head.

He sighed, and squeezed her shoulders. "What are you up to, Hope?" He asked, quirking a brow as he looked down at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, and rolled her eyes, lightly, a move that would have done her dad proud. "Nothing," She stated, watching him laugh.

He shook his head, and kissed the top of her head before standing up. "You are your father's daughter." He stated, laughing as he left the room.

She giggled, and nodded her head. "I take that as a compliment." She stated, lifting her eyes up to the ceiling.

Biting her bottom lip, she stood up, and quickly ran up the stairs towards the room she knew her parents were.

Stopping outside the door, she smiled and bowed her head. She listened for a second, making sure she wasn't going to interrupt anything, and quickly opened the door.

"Mom!" She stated, barreling in the room.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus, who was holding her in his arms, as they lay against the headboard, and opened her arms out as Hope rushed on the bed, and landed in her arms. "Oh, my Hope," She whispered, rocking her daughter, and kissing her head, softly.

Hope laughed, and held her mom tight in her arms. "Don't ever leave me again, mom." She whispered, turning her gaze to her dad, who shook his head in agreement.

Caroline held her close, and sighed. "Never again, sweetie." She whispered, closing her eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Never again."

**~XXX~**

Bonnie grasped her chest, and fell forward, catching herself on the table in the kitchen. Her chest clenched, and another sharp pain hit her chest at full force, knocking her off her feet.

Kol entered the kitchen, and rushed towards her, catching her before she hit the floor. "Bonnie," He whispered, as she clutched at her chest.

"Kol, it hurts." She whispered, closing her eyes, trying to stay awake.

He swallowed, and looked down her body, searching for any wound. "Where?" He asked, frantic.

She placed her hand on her chest, and groaned as another pain hit her chest. "There," She whispered, turning her head so her face was in his chest. She moaned, and bit back a cry. "I need to lie down." She whispered, holding him as another pain hit her chest.

He nodded, and scooped her up in his arms, and flashed them towards, what was now, their room, and laid her down on the bed. "Bonnie," He whispered, pushing her hair from her face.

She lifted her eyes to his, and sighed. "It's easing." She whispered, pain still evident in her voice.

"What happened?" He asked, worriedly.

Bonnie sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know. It felt as if something was punching me." She answered, placing her hand on his chest.

Kol frowned, and moved his eyes down to her chest. "What was it?" He asked, more to himself, but she heard him.

"It was something dark." She whispered, shaking her head. "Something is coming, Kol. I can feel it." She added, lifting her eyes to his. "Something dark is coming." She added, shaking her head, tears filling her eyes at the pain.

Kol swallowed, and held her close, his eyes closing tightly as he listened to her cry in pain. Something was hurting her, and he wanted to stop whatever it was, even if he had to raise Earth in flames.

He was going to make sure nothing hurt her again.

**~XXX~**

Stefan stepped outside the house, and watched Rebekah wrap her arms around her body, as she lifted her eyes to the sky.

"Caroline's awake." He remarked, stepping closer.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "I heard Hope going to see her." She stated, glancing towards him before lifting her eyes to the darkening sky.

Stefan smiled, and stepped beside her. Lifting his head, he noticed the stars slowly coming out in the night sky. "I see Andromeda is shining tonight." He replied, lowly.

She smiled, and sighed. "Of all my years of existing in this world, I never took the time to learn the constellations." She whispered, searching the sky. "Until you taught me," She added, lowly.

He smiled, and turned to face her. "I didn't know you were listening when I was teaching Hope." He said, softly.

She bowed her head, and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. "I listened to everything you said, Stefan." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He hesitantly lifted his right hand to her face, and softly caressed her cheek. "I never forgot those months with you and Hope, Rebekah." He whispered, searching her eyes. "After you left, I wanted to find you, and stay with you, but you disappeared." He added, shaking his head.

She sighed, and nodded. "We had to, Stefan." She began, lifting her hand to place on his chest. "Hope sensed someone watching us, and we had to leave. I wanted to tell you, but…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "You went back to Elena." She stated, wanting to back away, but she couldn't.

He sighed, and stroked her face, gently. "Damon needed my help, Rebekah. I didn't go back to her." He stated, firmly. "I went to my brother."

Rebekah bit her bottom lip once again, and lowered her eyes to his chest. She understood his commitment to his brother, for she had the same when it came to hers. So she couldn't fault him for that.

She thought back to those months with Stefan and Hope. It had been peaceful, relaxing, and fun with him there. Hope adored him, and he was the one who told her that he found out through Tyler, who had told Caroline. Though it had been a coincidence when he had run into her on the streets of Nashville, and from there it had begun.

They had begun their friendship anew because of Hope, and it had turned into something more, or so she had thought.

She always loved to easily, but with Stefan, she felt he was worth it. She never regretted it.

"Rebekah, I meant what I said two years ago." He whispered, snapping her out of her daze, and held her eyes.

She swallowed, and searched his eyes. "You did?" She whispered, fearing that he was dangling maybe's.

He nodded, and leaned forward, placing his forehead on hers. "I did, and I still do." He whispered, rubbing his head against hers.

She let out a low breath, and leaned into him, not wanting to move from his embrace or his presence for the moment.

**~XXX~**

The door opened to the small building, and he sneered as he looked around at the corpses. He had witnessed the rampage of Niklaus Mikaelson first hand, and now he was going to stop it for good.

The darkness within the Hybrid was nothing compared to the darkness he would unleash when he had what he needed: Caroline Forbes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope you are still enjoying this story!**

**I have a gift for you all! For the rest of the day, I expect to get more chapters up! By my estimate, there will be seven more chapters to go! With the last one being the epilogue!**

**I hope to have them all written by tomorrow at the latest! And then the new stories will be up!**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Revelations

**This took longer to write than anticipated, because I kept battling on what to put in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it just the same!**

**THANK YOU WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~One Week Later~<strong>

Caroline smiled as she straightened her bed, and felt arms encircle her waist. "How can I make the bed if you are holding me back?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to find a smiling Klaus gazing at her.

"Who says you have to make the bed at all, love?" He asked, bending his head, and kissed her shoulder.

She smiled, and turned around to encircle her arms around his neck. "Now, Klaus, we agreed: nothing further than hugging and kissing until we get some alone time, and get to know each other better." She stated in a playful tone.

He groaned, and captured her lips with his. "How did I ever agree to something like that?" He muttered against her lips, as she moaned, and opened her mouth to accept his.

"I don't know." She remarked, wishing to get closer. His hand grazed her skin where her shirt had ridden up, and she shivered at the content. "God, I don't know." She stated, weaving her hands through his hair, and felt her body being lowered backwards on the bed.

She giggled as she pulled back, and scooted back with Klaus crawling after her, until his was above her, staring down into her blue-green eyes. Lowering his face, he captured her lips once again, and moved her shirt up, followed by tender strokes against her skin.

She arched her back, giving him the access he needed to push her shirt further up her body. "Trying to tell me something?" She asked, as he pulled back to pull her shirt completely off her body.

He smiled, and traced his fingers over her bare skin. "You figure it out." He answered, watching her laugh with a light shining out of her eyes.

She shook her head, and pulled his head down to kiss his lips, full force. Pushing her hands underneath his shirt, she stroked his skin. She smiled against his lips, and sighed when he brushed his hands over her bare sides.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, as he pulled back with a smile.

He smiled, and stroked her face with his left hand. "I love you." He whispered, a little unsteady.

She smiled, and brushed her fingers over his face. "Show me, like the day in the woods." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and bent his head to kiss her slowly, tenderly. He held her close as he continued to show her just what they both needed.

Caroline felt his love send her on rounds and rounds of ecstasy as she melted underneath him. Her moans filled the room as he rocked with her, and continued to pleasure her like no man had ever done before.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Caroline rested her head on his bare shoulder as he pulled the sheets around them.

"That was better than I remember." She whispered, placing her right hand over his chest.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "Way better," He whispered, feeling her laugh as she snuggled closer to him.

"I think we broke our promise." She stated, motioning to the bed.

He shook his head, and held her close. "I didn't mind, did you, love?" He asked, looking down at her.

She hummed, and lifted her head to catch his eyes with hers. "No, besides, I think we've gotten to this stage." She answered, lifting her right hand to his face. "I mean, we skipped the whole 'I love you's' ten years ago." She added, watching him smile, lightly.

"I loved you then, Caroline." He whispered, his voice shaking, slightly.

She smiled, and nodded. "I know, and I wanted to feel it, then." She whispered, searching his eyes. "That day in the woods, was more than just hot hybrid sex, Klaus." She added, moving to sit up, wrapping the sheet around her chest. "You should me how someone could love instead of sex, and it stayed with me." She finished, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and brushed her unruly blonde hair away from her face. "You stayed with me too, Caroline." He whispered, watching her smile.

She leaned forward, and brushed her lips over his. "I love you, Klaus." She whispered, brushing her hand over his face, loving the feel of his scruff against her skin.

He smiled, and returned her kiss. "I love you too, Caroline." He whispered, loving the feel of her bare body against his, as he brought her against him.

"We should…um…get up." She whispered, as he laid her down once again. "Hope will be up soon." She whispered, before letting out a moan when he nibbled her neck, without breaking skin.

He sighed, and pulled up. "The first time I get you in bed, and you want to get up." He stated, shaking his head.

She smiled, and placed her hand on his chest, tracing it, gently. "Well, look at it this way, we can continue tonight." She added, wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "You are something else, love." He stated, before kissing her lips once again, before pulling up.

She laughed, and watched him climb out bed with a look of contentment on her face. She loved him, and she was glad she chose to follow her heart.

She had never been happier.

**~XXX~**

For the next week, it seemed the danger had passed, and everyone was content to move on with their lives.

Except for two.

Hope had noticed Bonnie withdraw into a shell at times, and knew exactly what was going on. Walking up to her one morning, she grasped the Bennett witches hand, and led her outside, away from the vampire ears in the house.

Taking her to the middle of the yard, she concentrated, and placed a barrier around them. Bonnie smiled at how easy Hope used her powers, and nodded as she sat down across from the little girl.

"You feel the darkness, don't you?" Hope asked, softly.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and slowly, the smile on her face, faded. "You feel it too, don't you?" She asked, lifting her eyes to Hope.

Hope nodded, and sighed. "I've been feeling it for weeks, even before I found Caroline." She answered, playing with the grass in front of her.

Bonnie watched her for a second before deciding to speak. "Rebekah told me that you believe Caroline is the one to destroy it." She remarked, softly.

Hope nodded, and lifted her head, slightly. "It's not just what I believe, it's the truth." She stated, firmly.

"Why do you think that?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head.

Hope sighed, and scooted closer to Bonnie. "Let me show you." She said, softly, grasping Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, and curiosity won out as she grasped her hands, lightly in hers.

"Close your eyes." Hope instructed, and closed hers as she inhaled deeply.

Bonnie did the same, and found images floating into her mind. She opened her eyes, but found herself not in the yard as before, but in a room, a dark room with a table in the center.

She turned her head, and found Hope standing next to her. "What is this place?" She asked, looking around.

Hope sighed, and bowed her head. "This is what I've been seeing for the past few weeks, after I found Caroline." She answered, moving towards the table. "It used to just be me running from a dark cloud, and then Caroline would appear, and save me, but this…" She paused, placing her hand on the table. "It has been showing up recently. Mom and Dad don't know about this." She added, shaking her head.

Bonnie approached the table, and felt the evil encompass her the closer she got. "It's dark magic." She whispered, watching Hope nod, lightly. "But you haven't used dark magic."

Hope shook her head. "No, dark magic was used to create this place, but I had no hand in it." She stated, wisely for a ten year old.

Bonnie swallowed, and lifted her head to see someone move in the shadows. "Who's that?" She asked, placing her hand on Hope's shoulders.

Hope lifted her eyes, and fear spread through her as she leaned into Bonnie's side. "That is whose behind this place." She whispered, stepping away from the table.

"Come out of the darkness, little one." The voice called, dark and cold.

Bonnie lowered her eyes to Hope, who shook her head.

Footsteps could be heard from behind, and Bonnie watched as Hope closed her eyes, and then slowly turned around. She gasped as she saw Caroline enter the room, dressed in a long flowing white gown.

"You don't belong here." Caroline spoke, in a strong, unwavering tone.

Bonnie turned her eyes to the figure, who had yet to show his face.

"I do, light." He stated, moving around in the darkness. "I was here at the dawn of time, waiting for the right moment to come." He remarked, firmly.

"That day is not today." Caroline stated, lifting her head higher. "Release those who you have imprisoned, and leave this place." She added, stronger than ever.

Bonnie felt Hope shiver against her, and lowered her head to look at the young girl.

"I always wake up at this part." Hope whispered, fear leaking into her words.

Bonnie held onto her tight, for she knew that this was something that had to be seen.

The figure chuckled. "Why should I release them when they are content to stay where they are?" He asked, in a voice that sounded eerily familiar.

Caroline shook her head, and stepped further into the room. "You have poisoned them. They don't know any better!" She shouted, her skin glowing in a bright light, which caused Bonnie to narrow her eyes, slightly.

"And what would I get in return, dear Caroline?" He asked, causing Hope to stiffen and Bonnie to freeze.

Caroline swallowed, and Bonnie could tell the next words were going to kill both her and Hope. "Me."

Hope turned her head to the figure, and clutched at Bonnie's side as he stepped out of the darkness with a face that used to be filled with love and happiness.

"Daddy…"

Bonnie blinked a few times, and found herself back in the backyard with Hope crying in front of her. Leaning forward, she pulled the young girl into her arms, and held her as she cried.

**~XXX~**

Caroline raced into the kitchen, opening her arms as Bonnie carried Hope into the house. Her heart tugged in her chest, as she took a sad Hope into her arms, and held her close.

"It's okay, Hope." She whispered, feeling a hand touch her back, and looked to see a worried Klaus standing next to her. She and Klaus had just finished getting ready when she had seen Hope, through the bedroom window, falling into Bonnie's arms, tears falling down her face.

It hadn't taken long for her to rush downstairs, towards her daughter.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at her best friend.

Bonnie sighed, and shook her head. "She had a vision, and it scared her." She answered, truthfully, but didn't go into details, instead moved her eyes to Klaus, who was giving worried glances towards Caroline and Hope.

"What was it, sweetie?" Caroline asked, holding Hope in her arms as if she was going to disappear.

"Darkness is coming." Hope whispered, shaking her head against Caroline's shoulder. "Darkness is coming." She repeated, letting out a small sob when she moved her eyes to her dad.

Caroline glanced at Klaus, and shook her head. "Let's get you upstairs." She whispered, moving out of the kitchen with Klaus stopping to turn to Bonnie.

"What was it?" He asked, after he heard Caroline enter Hope's bedroom and close the door.

Bonnie sighed, and bowed her head. "She showed me the vision, and in it, the darkness had consumed someone close to her." She began, roughly. "Caroline was in it, and was trying to reach the person, but the darkness wouldn't release him."

Klaus tilted his head, and stared at Bonnie. "Him?"

Bonnie nodded her head, and sighed. "It was you, Klaus." She added, firmly. "Hope saw you consumed with darkness." She added, shaking her head.

Klaus swallowed, and looked over his shoulder. "Visions can be averted." He whispered, turning back to Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed, and slowly shook her head. "Not if they keep recurring, Klaus, and Hope has been having them ever since Hayley took Caroline." She stated, roughly. "But, you can fight it, Klaus." She added, watching his jaw clench.

"What happened to Caroline in the vision?" He asked, after a moment.

Bonnie shook her head. "She gave herself up to save us all, after that, I don't know." She answered, truthfully.

Klaus closed his eyes, and Bonnie read the pain across his face.

"Klaus, no matter what our differences have been in the past," She began, stepping closer to him. "I know you love Caroline and Hope, and I know you will do whatever it takes to protect them." She continued, holding his eyes.

"What are you getting at, Bonnie?" He asked, firmly.

She sighed, and moved her eyes over his shoulder, before focusing on him. "I mean, watch your back, something tells me that whatever is coming towards us, it will use whatever weakness you have to get to you." She warned, firmly. "And that weakness will endanger not only Hope, but Caroline, and, from what Hope has seen, and shown me, Caroline is the key to it all." She stated, strongly. "Protect her." She added, pushing passed him, and out the kitchen.

Klaus closed his eyes, and shook his head. The love of his existence was in danger, and so was his daughter.

How was he ever going to live a peaceful, happy life with something threatening to destroy whatever happiness he wanted?

"I'm not destined for happiness." He whispered, shaking his head.

"Yes you are, Klaus."

He turned his head, and sighed. "Stefan, now is not a good time." He stated, shaking his head.

Stefan sighed, and moved towards him. "I heard what Bonnie said, and I wanted you to know that I will help protect her." He vowed.

Klaus sighed, and moved towards the counter of the island, and placed his hands on the top. "I can't lose them, Stefan." He whispered, after a moment.

Stefan nodded, and sighed. "I know, Klaus." He agreed. "Which is why I will help you, and so will the rest of the family, I imagine." He added, watching Klaus close his eyes. "Klaus, I know Caroline, and I know she won't give up without a fight. She proved that when Hayley took her." He finished, remembering Caroline's state when Klaus brought her home.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "What about the darkness?" He asked in a whisper.

Stefan smiled, and leaned forward. "You always said Caroline was full of light. Perhaps, loving her will give you the same result." He suggested, watching Klaus smile, faintly.

"I doubt it." Klaus remarked after a moment. "I don't have a single flicker of light in me." He added, shaking his head.

Stefan smiled, and motioned to the stairs. "Oh, I think you have three flickers, if you look at them." He stated, nodding. "You have your family, Hope, and you have Caroline, Klaus. I'd say that is enough to fan a flame." He added, nodding his head once again.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Perhaps," He whispered, lifting his eyes to his old friend. "Perhaps, it might."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know, Klaus and Caroline made love. I know it wasn't juicy, but I toned it down because of the rating of the story. I hope liked it anyway.**

**Six chapters left, and they should be up tomorrow! (Hopefully!) And on to the new stories, and updating my other stories! (Particularly Family Undercover!)**

**Next Chapter: Klaus feels a pull he can't explain. Stefan and Caroline have a chat. Hope reveals who the darkness is.**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. Darkness

**I'm working hard to finish this story, and update others, so please bear with me! (You guys may not like this chapter! Sorry ahead of time!)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus moved through the woods, his mind addled, and blank. He had tried to fight the urge to leave the house, but something was pulling him, and he couldn't stop it.<p>

Stopping on the edge of the bayou, he tried to fight for control of his body, but he couldn't get out of the hold that was on him.

He opened his mouth, but no words escaped. Something was wrong. He just knew it. He knew something was pulling at him, and it made him angrier.

"Fancy seeing you out here, Klaus."

He stiffened, and slowly turned his head to find Hayley leaning against the tree with a predatory grin on her face. His eyes narrowed, and all the anger he felt towards the woman erupted in a flash of his eyes.

Hayley frowned, and stepped back. "Klaus," She warned, lifting her hands in front of her.

Klaus' face transformed into a sneer, and marched up to her. Grabbing her by the neck, he slammed her against the tree. All thoughts of what Hope would think of him erased from his mind, as he leaned forward to glare into her eyes.

Hayley's eyes radiated fear as she realized what was going to happen. "Who are you?" She asked, in a strangled tone.

Klaus felt his mouth open, and the words were not his own as he spoke. "Nightmares."

Hayley's eyes widened as a hand entered her chest, and squeezed her heart. "What about Hope?" She wheezed out as she gasped.

Klaus couldn't stop the laugh from his throat. "She's mine." He muttered, ripping out her heart in one swift action.

Hayley gasped, and her eyes faded into a lifeless spark.

Klaus relinquished his hold on her body, and watched as she collapsed in a heap at his feet. "One down, more to go."

**~XXX~**

Klaus sat up in the bed, and gasped, as he covered his face. He inhaled, and slowly moved his hands away from his face, and fear gripped him.

It hadn't been a dream. It had been real.

"God, no," He whispered, moving his eyes to see Caroline sleeping beside him, peacefully.

Climbing out of bed, he rushed to the bathroom, and quickly washed the blood off his hands. How was he going to tell Hope? Or Caroline? He had promised not to hurt Hayley, because of Hope, and now, if his dream was real, she was gone. Returning back to the room, he stopped.

Caroline was awake, and watching him. "What happened?" She asked, firmly, moving her eyes to the blood covered sheets beside her.

Klaus swallowed, and shook his head. "Caroline…" He began, not knowing what words he could say.

Climbing out of the bed, and pulled his shirt over her head, she walked towards him. "Whose blood is that?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Klaus felt fear grip him as she remained in front of him. "I thought it was a dream." He whispered, shaking his head.

Placing her hands on his chest, she stared into his eyes. "Whose is it, Klaus?" She asked, worriedly.

"Hayley's."

Her words stuck in her throat, and slowly she nodded. "Oh, Klaus," She whispered, reading the fear, he usually masked in his eyes, shine out. Stepping back, she grabbed the sheets, and held them close. "I'm going to wash them, and then we'll talk." She stated, rushing out of the room.

Klaus sighed, and bowed his head. He heard her footsteps enter the room, and his breath came out in short pants. "I thought it was a dream, Caroline." He stated, shaking his head. "I couldn't control myself. It was like someone else was controlling me, and I couldn't stop it." He added, lifting his face to find her kneeling in front of him.

She placed her hands on his knees, and searched his eyes. "Is that where you went tonight?" She asked, in a whisper.

He frowned, and pulled back. "I left?" He asked, shaking his head.

Caroline nodded, and held his eyes. "Around midnight," She answered, watching him clench his eyes shut.

"Caroline," He whispered, his voice shaking. "I killed my daughter's mother." He added, opening his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "Klaus," She whispered, reading his tortured voice.

"I couldn't stop it. I tried to. I knew if I did, Hope would hate me." He whispered, shaking his head.

She sighed, and placed her hands on his face. "Hope won't hate you." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus shook his head, and stood up. "I need some air." He stated, moving past her.

She shook her head and reached forward, trying to get his arm. "Klaus, don't shut me out." She stated, shaking her head.

He turned his head, and held her eyes. Inside her eyes, he saw the pain of the moment. "I have never been out of control, Caroline." He stated, after a moment.

She nodded as if to understand. "I know, Klaus." She whispered, holding his arm.

"Why are you so calm?" He asked, jerking his arm out of her grasp. "I just killed Hayley." He ground out.

She placed her hand on his bare chest, and stepped closer to him. "I know, but you said you couldn't control your actions." She stated, searching his eyes. "I can see something is in your eyes, Klaus. I know you. You could have gone after Hayley instead of saving me, but you didn't." She added, shaking her head. "You wouldn't have killed her tonight without provocation." She stated, knowing that that wasn't the case.

Klaus swallowed, and shook his head. "Caroline, I hated her."

"But you wouldn't have killed her, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head. "You hated Damon for years, but you never killed him, did you?" She asked, watching him smirk at her words.

"Not for lack of trying." He whispered, watching her smile.

"Klaus," She whispered, touching his face, with her hand. "Think about it." She remarked, feeling something was off, but she couldn't place it.

He inhaled deeply, and shook his head. "I need some air." He whispered, walking away, grabbing another shirt from the drawer, slipped it on, and left her alone in the room.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her body, and turned towards the bed. She should have followed him tonight. She should have told him the real reason she believed him.

She should have told him that she had called out to him, but he didn't answer almost as if he had been in a trance, and when he did finally turn to her. What she saw…

Caroline closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She should have followed him or tried harder.

So why didn't she?

**~XXX~**

She stared out the front window, watching, hoping he would show up soon. She was worried. Last night he had been distant, especially after he had returned to bed, and then when she woke up, he had been gone yet again.

She knew he was still distraught over what had happened, and though she wasn't sad that Hayley was gone, she was upset for Klaus and Hope.

"He's going to come back." Stefan remarked, entering the living room.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "You didn't see him last night, Stefan." She whispered, shaking her head.

"I heard." He returned, watching her turn to face him.

"You know, then?" She asked, watching him slowly nod.

"I know he killed someone, and he doesn't remember doing it." He added, shaking his head.

She sighed, and lowered her head. "He killed Hayley." She whispered, despairingly.

"Caroline…" Stefan whispered, as she moved towards the couch, and sat down, placing her arms on her legs.

"He said, he couldn't control what happened. He tried to stop, Stefan, but something was controlling him." She stated, shaking her head.

"Caroline, this is Klaus we're talking about." He stated, watching her nod.

"I know which is why I believe him." She remarked, lifting her head up to look at him. "Klaus never kills without reason, and even when he has a reason, he is always in control." She added, firmly.

"There's something else, isn't there?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

She slowly nodded. "I saw him leave last night, but it wasn't Klaus." She stated, lifting her head to stare out the window. "Something was controlling him, Stefan." She added, shaking her head. "I know it sounds crazy."

He smirked, and shook her head. "Caroline, I had a doppelgänger, and had a brother disappear to the other side. Nothing sounds crazy." He remarked, watching her smile, lightly.

"What am I going to do, Stefan?" She asked, after a moment.

Stefan sighed, and placed his hand on hers. "Love him." He whispered, softly.

She smiled, and shook her head. "I never thought I would hear you say that." She remarked, eyes focused on the window.

He smiled, and nodded. "Well, I've seen how you two are, and that helped." He returned, watching her smile, faintly.

"Mom!"

Caroline stood up, abruptly, and rushed into the kitchen. She stopped when she found Hope standing frozen in the kitchen with Bonnie and Rebekah a few feet away, hesitant to touch her.

Caroline knelt down in front her daughter, and placed her hands on her upper arms. "Hope," She whispered, causing Hope to snap out of her trance. "What is it?" She asked, softly.

Hope's eyes filled with fear as she looked around. "Daddy's gone." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "He just went to get some air, sweetie. He'll be back." She whispered, brushing her hand over Hope's face.

Hope shook her head, and felt tears burn her eyes. "No, he's taken daddy." She whispered, fear leaking into her voice.

Caroline lifted her eyes to Bonnie, who was slowly nodding her head. "What is she talking about?" She asked, shaking her head.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, and glanced towards Hope. "Hope has been receiving visions of Klaus being taken over by a dark force, and apparently, it's come true." She whispered, shaking her head.

Hope nodded, and let out a small sob through her lips. "He killed mother, and now he's going to try to kill you." She whispered, shaking her head.

Caroline shook her head, and lifted her gaze to the rest of the family, noting how Bonnie leaned into Kol's side, and Rebekah leaning into Stefan's. "Hope, Klaus would never hurt me." She stated, wiping the tears from the little girl's face.

Hope sniffed, and nodded. "Daddy wouldn't, but the thing that has him would, mom." She whispered, shaking her head.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and sighed. "What has him?" She asked, watching Hope bite her bottom lip in fear. "Hope, what has him?"

Hope lowered her eyes, and closed her lids. "Darkness," She stated, simply.

Caroline lifted her eyes to Bonnie, who nodded her head. "What kind of darkness, sweetie?" She asked, trying to find the answer she needed.

Hope opened her eyes, and a distant look appeared in her eyes. "Nightmares," She whispered, shaking her head. "For the time will come when he shall rise, and take the light from the one who lies with danger close by her side, for though others will fight, the light will be the one to lay him low." She added in a distant tone.

Caroline lifted her eyes to the others, and swallowed. "What do you mean?" She asked, lowering her eyes to Hope once again.

Hope lifted her small hand to Caroline's face, and the fear that shown in her eyes, showed once again. "You are the only one who can save him, mom." She whispered, shaking her head.

Caroline swallowed, and saw Hope nearly burst into tears. With a small sigh, she pulled her daughter into her arms, and rocked her, silently praying that this was not true.

**~XXX~**

He stared down at the body he had brought to the cave, and swallowed. Lifting his eyes, he felt his blood surge within him, and tilted his head back.

Klaus frowned as he felt his body being taken over, and tried to fight it.

"Fight all you want, Mikaelson, but you will never win."

He closed his eyes, and tears fell down his face. The last thought he had before total darkness overcame him was of two people: Caroline and Hope.

How will they ever forgive him?

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Five more chapters to go, and some may not be that long, so bear with me!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline goes in search for Klaus. Bonnie and Kol have a moment that may be their last. Stefan and Rebekah share a moment. Hope prepares to help, though it may be too late. Elijah makes another appearance.**

**Quick question: Do you guys want me to upload the other two stories, which were in the sneak peeks a few chapters ago, today or what?**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
